Six Degrees of Separation
by littleboots1996
Summary: Connie and Sam's ongoing affair begins to spiral out of control. Things get complicated and someone almost catches them, but will it bring them closer together or tear them apart. Iain and Rita have been together for three years and begin to take things further.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Connie sat outside the ED hoping the rain would stop so she could make a dash for the entrance. Giving up she climbed out, shutting the door swiftly and running for shelter. Stepping inside her footsteps echoed around the busy reception. She picked up some files from Noel before strutting towards her office and letting herself in.

Rita and Iain were making their way downstairs after dropping Phoebe off at crèche. She was almost 2 and the time had flown by. The parents were enjoying every moment with their daughter that they could. As they walked down the steps Iain wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're here late tonight aren't you?" Rita sighed as they neared the nurses' station. "Yeah, I won't get out of here until at least midnight… I'll go up and see Phoebe on my lunch." Iain smiled before bending down and kissing Rita. "Love you, better go before Dix murders me." He walked off in the direction of the ambulance bay as Rita begun treating patients.

Ethan was working with the new junior doctor Alicia much to Lily's despise. As the department moved through the day Connie completed paperwork before coming out into the department. Just as she stepped out of her office she received a phone call. Answering it straight away she walked towards the entrance of the hospital to take it outside. She stood under the shelter leaning against the wall further down the building listening to the person on the other end of the phone.

Sam was walking into work that morning with a smile on his face laughing. He rounded the corner to the hospital and stopped opposite the entrance. "I'll see you tonight" he leant forward and gently placed his lips on Emily's before pulling back. "Alright I better get inside, wouldn't want to make the boss angry." Emily laughed before turning around but stopped. "Sam! I love you." He smiled nodding "I'll see you when I get home."

Connie was barely listening to the person on the phone anymore after having gotten distracted by the events unfolding across the road. It had been years since that had been her, but it didn't stop a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she saw them together.

As Sam crossed the road and came towards the department he noticed Connie standing by the wall purposely turning herself to look another way. He was torn between saying something and leaving it but decided it was best to just go straight inside. He'd been back at the hospital for almost 5 months now and was only on a temporary contract.

The shift dragged on with it becoming quieter and quieter as the evening went on. It wasn't even nine o'clock when Connie came out of her office and looked around. She noticed Rita sitting at the nurses' station not doing much and walked over to her. "Everything alright out here?" Rita sat up right and nodded before looking about. "Yeah, Sam and Ethan are treating a couple of patients in cubicles but other than that there's nothing." Connie nodded turning her back to Rita and beginning to walk away but stopped and half turned back. "Go home Nurse Freeman… There's no need for you to stay here all night."

Rita looked over at the clinical lead. She had become frosty again with everyone at work recently. It was worse than when she had first arrived at Holby. Rita and Zoe were the only ones who got to see the other side of Connie when they were out of work. They'd made her promise to still make time for things other than work knowing that she could easily let it consume her again. "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow night? I assume you're still coming out with us all?"

As Connie retired to her office again she sat down and closed her eyes leaning back. There was a noise from her computer indicating she'd received an email. She opened it to reveal details of the new consultant Guy had decided to have. Reading across she saw his name and smiled. _Sam Strachan to become permanent. No new staff required._ She was happy that there wouldn't be any new staff coming in, but knew it could be hard for them to work together constantly again.

Sam decided to take a break and headed to the staffroom only to find Connie in there. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise someone was in here." She looked over from the counter and shook her head. "It's fine, I was just getting some water." She smiled faintly at him as he went to his locker taking out his phone. Connie sighed before looking down into the sink when he spoke. "Is something wrong?" She looked up forcing a smile "Course not, everything's fine."

Connie walked for the staffroom door but was stopped by Sam. "Hang on, are you coming out tomorrow evening?" She looked over wanting to say no but knew she had to go, she'd promised Zoe and Rita. Nodding slightly she saw something appear on Sam's face but it quickly disappeared. Before opening the door she decided to tell him the results over his contract. "I had an email earlier, about your job." Sam's attention fell on her once again, a look of desperation on his face. "Seems you made a good impression on Guy, you're here to stay… Well at least until I get fed up of you."

Sam crossed the room not believing he'd got it. Without thinking he hugged Connie smiling but noticed his mistake as he pulled away from her carefully. Neither of them were smiling anymore but just looking at each other before Connie looked away and moved her hand to the door handle again. "Congratulations, I'm sure Emily will be really happy for you…" It was as though that comment annoyed him as he turned around and nodded before quietly answering. "Yeah… Thanks…"

Connie was grateful for the end of the shift. As she left the hospital she noticed Sam walking just ahead of her. Continuing to the car she noticed him looking over at her but he quickly turned back around and walked home. She was dreading the tomorrow night and was trying to think of anything she could to get out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nearing 8 o'clock and Connie was sitting in her room wishing she could curl up in bed and go to sleep. Instead she was standing in front of her mirror looking down at the tight black dress she had on. Her hair was in curls around her shoulders and her make-up was simple. Picking up her phone and keys she headed downstairs to get her coat on and leave for the evening.

Already in the bar Rita was sitting with Zoe and Dixie as Iain had agreed to look after Phoebe for the evening. Sam was at the bar with Cal, Lofty and Max ordering drinks to celebrate his job offer. "Congratulations, who'd have thought you'd actually be this close to being a consultant?" Sam sarcastically threw a smile in Cal's direction before they all had a drink.

Connie walked through the cold night pulling her blue coat tighter around her slim figure. She pushed the door open to the pub and stepped inside wandering towards the women gathered around the table. "I was just about to call you, I thought you'd bailed on us." Connie smiled taking her coat off and putting it over a chair. "Do you guys want a drink?"

She went to the bar not noticing Sam already there. "Can I get a glass of white wine please." Sam looked sideways and noticed her standing there. He seemed to notice every little detail about her now, ever since they called things off it was like he realised new things about her every time he looked. "Hey." She looked up before looking back to the barman "Hi, I thought you said Emily was coming out tonight?" He shook his head "Doesn't enjoy it, but wanted me to still go."

Connie left the bar after the short conversation with him, if you can call it that. Sitting down she began talking to the other woman who were all gossiping about a male patient that had been in earlier on that day. As Connie tried focusing on what they were saying, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burning into her. She knew he was watching her and had been most the night. "I'm just going to get some fresh air, I'll be back in a bit." She grabbed her coat and walked around the bar towards the door.

Standing outside she took a breath and looked off into the distance. Why didn't she just stay at home and forget the world even existed. She heard someone come outside but didn't think anything of it, after all the bar was pretty busy tonight. "Connie…" Turning round she saw Sam walking towards her. She didn't answer just watched as he stopped leaning against the wall next to her. "Connie I-" "Please, don't say it." She had known that something like this would happen, and she had been desperately trying to avoid it.

Instead of walking away Sam pushed off the wall and stood in front of her. He had planned to say something but instead he stood their almost frozen to the spot looking down at her. Connie knew she should have walked away or at least pulled her eyes away from his. Sam carefully leant forward and put his lips on hers remembering how good it felt. Connie didn't know how to react, she didn't want this but she didn't move away either.

As he stopped kissing her she looked up at him. "I've got to go, this can't happen." Connie walked past him as he loosely held onto her wrist. "Con, please-" "We can't do this, ever." She moved her hand walking away towards the taxi which had just stopped and climbed in heading home. Once she was inside she realised how bad everything was becoming again. She thought they were past all this, it had been almost 8 years since they'd ever had anything and she thought they were finally getting to the point where they could call each other 'friends'.

She lay in bed consumed by her thoughts. She'd been there for almost two hours and couldn't feel herself falling asleep any time soon. All she could think about was him. Connie sat up in bed when she heard someone knocking on the front door. Checking the time she realised it was almost midnight and wandered who would be out at this time visiting people. Picking up the small dressing gown from the chair she threw it on and held it together at the front making her way downstairs.

Opening the door she found Sam standing there. Almost instantly she went to close the door again but he put his hand against it hardly touching it. She stopped and let him speak. "If you want me to go, just say…" As she stood there her head was screaming for her to tell him to leave. To go back home, to go back to Emily. Instead when she didn't say anything Sam stepped closer until he was in the doorway.

Who initiated what happened next neither of them knew but soon enough the door was closed and Sam's lips were pushed firmly against hers. He snaked his hand around her bare waist pulling her into him as he deepened the kiss. He had his other hand at the back of her head holding her where she was. Connie had hold of his jacket as she kissed him back.

Sam took his arms out of his coat as Connie went for the buttons on his shirt. Dropping his jacket to the floor he moved his hands to her thighs lifting her up. Connie wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked further into the house, still kissing her. They made it to the hallway before Connie broke away from his lips. He trailed his down her neck as she had a hand resting on the back of his head. "Sam-" he kissed her again stopping her from speaking. "Don't…" That was all it took and she moved her lips back onto his.

He carried her the rest of the way upstairs, pushing her bedroom door open. He knew the way like the back of his hand so it didn't take much effort. Connie took off his shirt before he laid her back on the bed and leant down over her. His lips on hers felt so good, and she had missed how it felt when he ran his hands across her body.

As soon as Connie's head hit the pillow next to him she hated herself. She gritted her teeth as she thought about what they'd just done, what this was going to do to them. Sam had an arm around her, gently moving his hand across her back. She pulled away and moved further from him. "What's wrong?" Connie had a hand to her mouth feeling physically sick as she let it sink in. "What have we done?" Nobody spoke for a while until she sat up and wrapped her dressing gown around her once more.

Connie went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror at her reflection. She hated the person staring back at her and couldn't believe she could have been so stupid. Splashing cold water over her face she picked up the towel and wiped it before going back into the bedroom where Sam was now rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Connie-" "This can never happen again Sam." He looked at her knowing what they'd done was wrong. "I know… I know, but it's happened can we just pretend like it's fine, for tonight."

She carefully crawled back into the bed next to him, resting her head on his chest as she felt his arm tighten around her once more. She closed her eyes concentrating on her breathing. She found herself watching the rise and fall of his chest while feeling his fingers lightly move across her back. She rested a hand on his toned chest turning further onto her side into him. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about everything she'd given up and this messed up situation they were in, this was her life now…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Connie awoke she realised she was still tangled up under the sheets with Sam. She sighed before getting up carefully trying not to wake him. Sitting at the edge of the bed she rested her head in her hands. This was not going to be an easy thing to ignore, knowing you still felt something for someone was one thing but sleeping together was another.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower before climbing in and making the most of the warm water falling across her back. Connie was in there for about half an hour just thinking. When she finally got out she wrapped a towel around herself before making her way through the bedroom quietly. Grabbing some clean clothes she trailed back to the bathroom and started getting changed.

As she was about to put on her dress she heard someone getting up. Looking back and out the door she noticed Sam was standing by the window looking out. She finished putting her dress on but as she went to do the zip at the back she felt someone's hands reach for it and pull it up. His hands felt warm on the base of her back as he helped her. Not wanting to turn around she closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't say anything.

To her surprise he dropped his hands from her back and left the bathroom without a word. Connie looked into the mirror as she let her hair fall down her back once more. Sam had picked his clothes up from the floor and begun getting changed when she came back into the bedroom. Rather than speaking to him she just sat down and begun doing her hair and make-up. When he was dressed he sat on the end of the bed and just stayed quiet for a while.

Connie got up to get a pair of heels from the cupboard and decided to put an end to the silence. He felt bad, that was obvious but it was also clear he didn't regret what they'd done. In fact it seemed like it was a weight lifted from him. As she bent down to go into the wardrobe she turned to face him. "If you're going to sit their aimlessly you could do something useful and make me a coffee." He looked up at her as she smiled over at him. He smiled back standing up and leaving the room "You're the boss…" As soon as he was gone the smile left her face and she carried on searching for some shoes.

He heard her coming before he saw her. Stepping out into the kitchen Connie put her arms into the black leather jacket. Flicking her hair out of the jacket and down her back she thanked Sam for the drink taking it from him. "How's Grace doing at school?" Connie looked up as she sat down. "She's good, doing really well at school now. Top of the class." Sam smiled "Of course she is, she's a smart girl."

Sam finished his coffee and turned putting down the mug. Before he could walk to the front door Connie spoke up. "Do you need a ride home?" Sam looked towards her as she walked through the kitchen putting down her mug and wandering out to get her bag. After picking it up she grabbed her keys and phone from the side putting them inside. "You don't have to-" "It's fine."

After he got out the car Connie pulled straight off heading for the hospital. Once she was there she sat inside for a while trying to clear her head. When she finally decided to get out she was greeted by a call from Iain who was getting a patient out of the back of an ambulance. In truth she was happy for the distraction straight away and ran over to assist them.

An hour later and Connie was walking out of resus finally able to put her jacket and bag into her office. Sitting down in her chair she began flicking through pieces of paper on her desk. There was a light knock at the door followed by Rita appearing in the door way. "Morning, I was just wandering if you had Grace this weekend? Iain's working and I thought it'd be nice to go out for a couple of hours with the girls." Connie smiled nodding. "That'd be good, Grace is driving me crazy recently. Always saying she's bored and wanting to do things."

Rita was sitting in the office opposite Connie's desk as the pair talked. "I can't believe Phoebe is 2 in a couple of weeks-" "Times flown, oh which reminds me we're having a small family party for her but you and Grace are welcome to come along too… I think Zoe said her and Max will be there." Connie clicked off of her emails on the computer standing up. "I don't think I've got Grace that weekend but I'll ask Sam if I can take her for a few hours." The women wandered out of the office and towards resus.

Outside in the ambulance bay Iain was sitting with Dixie who was telling him about the birthday present she'd got her goddaughter. "So have you and Rita had much time to yourselves recently?" Iain shook his head leaning back against the side of the ambulance. "We've both been busy here and when we're not we're with Phebe's. I'm planning on doing something in a couple of weeks though, it'll be three years since we've been together next month."

Dixie wandered around to the staffroom calling out as she did. "If you want to take her out I'm sure I can look after Phoebe for the night." Iain smiled jumping up and closing the ambulance doors as his walkie started crackling. "3006 to control, we're on our way… Dix, we got a shout!" The pair got into the ambulance and prepared themselves for whatever sight they were about to encounter.

Sam wasn't in work that day and so spent it moping about the house. Emily had been at work when he got home and he was thankful for having the place to himself. He heard the keys in the door as it was turning 4 o'clock. "Hey, where did you get to last night?" Sam looked over at her "I just stayed at Cal's place last night, didn't want to come home and wake you up." She smiled and started putting her things down before heading into the kitchen.

He sat on the sofa as she came in and perched herself next to him. "I was thinking we could order something for dinner tonight… Celebrate you getting the job and everything, sorry for not going last night. I wish I had, bet you all had a right laugh." Sam smiled quickly before just looking away and thinking about the previous night and how different it could have gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hope you enjoy these updates, thank you for the kind words so far! Please continue to review with your thoughts :)**

Almost two weeks had gone by since the night Sam was so desperately trying to forget. Connie seemed to have done that and was working as though nothing had changed between them when in fact they both knew it had.

The hospital was pretty busy already and it was only just turning 9 o'clock. Connie had already been dragged into resus with a patient and she'd only been in half an hour. Walking out of resus she stood by the nurses' station and watched everyone around her working. Charlie stopped next to her "Everything alright?" Connie turned to him with a neutral expression. "I need to talk to Dr Hanna have you seen her this morning?" Charlie pointed her in the right direction. "Anything I can help with?" Connie shook her head "No, thank you Charlie… Can you just make sure we're getting people in and out today, I don't need the cubicles being overrun all day."

Connie approached the cubicle which Zoe was currently standing by talking to Alicia. "Dr Hanna a word in my office please?" She barely stopped when she spoke but turned on her heel straight away and walked back towards her office. "What's that all about?" Zoe shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine, can you take my next patient?" The young doctor nodded smiling taking the paperwork from Zoe as she walked after Connie.

"What is it?" Zoe closed the door behind her standing just in front of it. Connie sat in her chair and pulled herself to the desk before picking up some paperwork and holding it out to her. "Guy sent them down earlier on and asked me to take a look." Zoe stepped forward reaching out for the paper "What's this?" Taking the paper she looked back to Connie for an answer. "Applicants Mr Self 'recommends' for the opening of Dylan's position." In the last year Dylan had had ups and downs but couldn't seem to pick himself after the last time so had decided on leaving the hospital for a while.

Zoe frowned sitting down glancing back to Connie throwing her hands in the air. "So why are you showing me-" "Look at the second name down." Zoe eyed Connie before looking down at the paper. "You're not being serious?" She sat forward in her chair leaning her elbows on the desk. "Apparently, it's deadly serious. Worst part is I can't deny that out of all the candidates they're the best." Zoe skim-read the documents before nodding. "Definitely the most qualified and suitable for the role… Doesn't mean you have to hire them though-" "How can I not. Guy wants to know my thoughts on ALL of them, that means them too."

Rita wandered past the office glancing through the window and seeing a distressed Connie sitting opposite Zoe. She leant back against the desk talking to everyone standing behind her. "What's going on in there?" she signalled towards the office. Alicia was the first to answer "No idea, but Mrs Beauchamp didn't seem happy earlier-" "Mrs Beauchamp's problems are none of our business. We're here to work and treat patient's not gossip all day." Alicia looked down after being dismissed by her mentor once again. After Alicia had walked off to treat a patient Rita looked to the senior doctor. "Lighten up Lily, she was only answering a question-" "A question which had no relevance to what she's here to do." Lily turned away and walked off as Rita pulled a face turning back towards the office as Zoe walked out. Rita picked up a folder to make it look as though she'd been busy before Zoe smiled at her. "You've never been good at that so don't pretend you are now."

The shift continued with Connie sitting in her office writing an email in response to the many Guy had sent in the past few hours. She decided to leave it after struggling with what to say for a few of the candidates he'd offered. Instead she stood up and walked out of the office and into the department.

Sam was waiting at the front of the hospital for the ambulance to arrive which had just been called in. A young girl, 7, had been involved in a car accident and it wasn't looking too good. Connie walked quickly outside but stopped abruptly when she noticed Sam was out here too. She held onto the stethoscope around her neck with one hand before walking forward and standing next to him. She didn't speak but just waited and noticed Dixie come around the corner.

"Right, this is Abigail she's been involved in a major RTC. The car she was in over turned, KO'd at the scene and woke up en-route. Iain's given her 5 of morphine but her stats are dropping. GCS 9, and BP's still falling. Next-of-kin have been contacted at the scene as the driver was taken to another hospital as we arrived." Connie nodded walking alongside the trolley taking the paper from Dixie. Sam helped wheel the trolley into resus with the paramedics only stopping when they were by the bed.

"Right on my count… 1,2,3." Dixie called and they all lifted the small girl over. Iain and Dixie walked away with the trolley leaving Sam and Connie with the girl. Tess had walked in and was attaching various wires to monitor her. "Can we get LFT's U's and E's, and someone get on the phone to x-ray we need her booked in as soon as possible." Connie took off her stethoscope resting it on the girls chest. She shook her head listening "Breathes short on this side, probably collapsed a lung on impact."

Connie moved around the bed as Sam stepped backwards out of the way. "She's not getting enough oxygen… Right can someone get me a chest drain." She made her orders crossing to the other side of the bed once again. After being handed what she needed she prepared to make the incision. Sam stepped closer to the bed ready to help if she needed it.

It was done quickly with no problems and the girls stats began to rise immediately. "Right let's get her upstairs for an x-ray then move her back as quick as we can." The little girl was wheeled from the room by Sam and Max who were followed by Connie. Once up there they completed the scan before checking the screen. "No wonder she passed out, she's probably in agony." Connie pointed out the broken shoulder and clavicle. "Poor girl…"

Abigail was moved back downstairs for monitoring until theatre were ready for her. "Right we need to move her arm back into place before she goes upstairs-" "It could be difficult with the shoulder in the way it is." Connie looked over "So what we leave a 7 year old in more pain than she needs to be?" Sam shied away as Connie stepped closer. "Can I get 5mg of pain relief and Tess stabilise the upper body." Connie held onto the small hand that belonged to the girl and lifted her arm up slowly.

After a while there were some cries from her as Connie continued to move her arm until she felt it move back into place. "It's okay sweetheart I'm done now…" Connie placed her arm across her front rubbing her hand. She smiled down at her trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. "They're ready for her upstairs now Mrs Beauchamp." Connie nodded as the porters moved her upstairs, leaving her standing in the middle of the room watching her leave.

Connie walked out of resus pushing the doors as she went. She wandered through to the staffroom in the hopes of being able to get a quiet drink. She should have known better as she was followed in by Sam. "We can't carry on pretending like the other week didn't happen." He closed the door before speaking to Connie who seemed intent on being ignorant. "Yes we can, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Sam crossed the room moving closer to her. She pushed her hand forward into his chest as he walked towards her. "Don't do this again, we can't." Sam held onto her hand instead closing the space. "Then tell me that you don't want to and I'll go…"

Connie closed her eyes in order to stop tears from falling and hoping he'd walk away. She felt his warm breath against her cheek as he got closer and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her with everything he had as she gave into him. Kissing him back she felt his hands rest either side of her face. A single tear fell down her cheek as Sam pulled away wiping it from her face. He looked down at her before moving backwards and leaving the room and Connie to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Phoebe's 2nd birthday and they were having a small party for her. Rita was sitting in the front room of their small house with Phoebe and Jessica. "So, not had enough of my brother yet then?" Rita laughed as she heard Iain shouting from the kitchen "Oi, I heard that Jess!"

Jess and Rita had gotten on extremely well since they'd met each other the first time. After moving house, Rita and Iain had invited Jessica to stay for a while ending in her deciding to move to Holby so she was closer to her big brother and niece. "So who's coming this afternoon? Tell me Connie said yes." Rita nodded "She's bringing Grace around as well… Zoe and Max will be here and obviously Dixie will be around."

Iain was making Phoebe something to eat when he heard the girls laughing. Wandering back through their house he noticed them sitting on the sofa looking at something. "What's got you two laughing like a pair of teenage girls?" Rita looked over trying not to laugh as Jess hid her phone. "Tell me you're not showing Rita those pictures I know Mum sent you." Rita cracked a smile standing up and walking towards him. "Why'd you cut the hair off?" He dropped his head back turning around as Rita burst out laughing "I'll get you back for this Jess!"

A couple of hours later Zoe, Max and Claire, Iain's Mum had arrived. They were all sitting around watching the little girl hide behind her Mum. "Come on, don't go all shy now…" Rita bent down picking her daughter up smiling. She didn't talk much but was always smiling at everyone, yet today she was hiding from everyone.

There was a knock on the door which Iain answered. "Hey, sorry we're a bit late…" Connie smiled as Grace stepped inside. Phoebe noticed Grace walk in and immediately started wriggling in Rita's arms. She put her down and watched as she wobbled over to Connie's daughter. "'race" Connie laughed as the toddler called Grace's name. Grace smiled hugging the younger girl, they'd bonded extremely well, despite the huge age gap. Grace liked helping to look after her and they were like sisters when they were together.

Connie walked inside smiling to the women all watching the girls walk off together. "You alright Rita?" She passed over a birthday card and present for Phoebe before taking a seat across the room. The women chatted all afternoon while Max was in the kitchen with Iain. "So then, do you think you and Zo will have a baby?" Max's face dropped a little before he recovered and answered. "We'd love to but we're not in any rush." Iain smiled watching his daughter play.

"Are you both coming out this weekend? Karaoke night at the pub?" Max pulled a face trying to persuade Iain into coming out. "I'll think about it, I think Rita would like to get out but we'd have to find a babysitter."

In the other room Iain's mum had just left due to having to travel quite a distance to get home. Dixie was sitting next to Zoe and Jess while Connie was sitting on the other sofa with Rita. "Anyway, are you all joining us this weekend at the pub? Think most the staff are going this week." Zoe nodded in response to Dixie's question and they both turned their gaze to Connie and Rita. "I don't know, I mean we'd need to find someone to look after Phoebe-" "I can have her, you and Iain go out." Rita shook her head "No way Connie, you're going out too."

Connie rolled her eyes "It's my weekend with Grace so I can't." Zoe looked over at her before speaking. "You and I both know that Elliot would have her for you… Stop making excuses for not coming out with us. You're never there anymore, it's not the same when we're not all there." Connie gave in "Fine but I'm only staying for a few hours because I want to get home for Grace." Zoe nodded turning to her other friend "Rita?" As she went to speak Jess spoke up "I'll have Phoebe so you and Iain can go out."

"That's that then… Saturday night at 7, don't be late." Dixie smiled as they'd managed to get everyone out once again. "Maybe in a few weeks we could have a girlie night, you're welcome to come along too Jess?" Zoe smiled towards her and looked at the others nodding their heads. "It'd be good to make sure that we're doing something regularly, give ourselves some time to relax." Connie was the first to answer this time "That'd be good, we'll have to try and do it when I don't have Grace so that I can come without worrying." Zoe smiled across at the clinical lead as Max and Iain wandered back through.

"Babe everyone's out this weekend-" "Already sorted." He looked at the women sitting in front of him before shrugging and sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Rita. "Don't hang about do ya?" They all remained in the living room until it got to 5 o'clock. "Does anyone fancy ordering something to eat? I'm starving and can't be bothered to cook anything tonight." Zoe and Max were ready to leave but Rita asked them to stay.

After ordering dinner they continued talking and laughing about various things. Connie was happy to have everyone in this room. It was good to get out and be able to forget everything else that was going on in her life. They were the strangest of combinations and no one would have thought they'd all become such good friends. Everybody was having their own conversations when Jess moved to sit on the floor by Connie. "So how's everything?" She looked down at her ready to dismiss everything and say she was fine but couldn't. Jess smiled understanding how she felt and rested a hand on her leg. "Later…" she nodded deciding it was probably best not to bring it all up around everyone else.

When the food arrived Rita stood up to get the door but Jess stopped her and went for it. Connie got up "I'll give you a hand." She walked through to the kitchen and began getting some plates out for everyone. "So… What's happened?" She spoke quietly looking over at Connie who leant on the side sighing. "I slept with him, two weeks ago." Jess stopped what she was doing and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Oh Connie. Anything else?"

After explaining what happened yesterday Jess wrapped her arms around her. "Why didn't you call, I could have come over?" Connie had found a friend in Jessica, much to her surprise. Connie had confided in Jess after a night out and found that she enjoyed talking to her. "I didn't want to bother you-" "Yeah well next time do because it's not good sitting at home thinking about all this."

They finished plating up the food and started taking it in to everyone. As the night drew closer Zoe and Max left for home shortly followed by Dixie. Connie and Grace were the last to leave. "Thank you for having us over-" "Don't be silly, you know you're both welcome around here whenever." Connie smiled hugging Iain before saying goodbye to the birthday girl and Rita. They stood in the doorway when Jess appeared over Iain's shoulder. "Call me if you need to talk about anything." She smiled warmly as Connie nodded disappearing with Grace to her car.

It was a short drive home and Connie was thankful that she fell asleep as soon as she got in. It had been a long day and she was finally able to just relax. After the past few days she needed tonight and it had been good. She wasn't looking forward to the weekend as much as she knew she'd have to face several people she could do without seeing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A fairly long chapter, but nothing too serious. Just a night out, features quite a few songs (all the parts in italics). Hope you enjoy this one! Please review, Laura x**

The shift was about to finish for some of the staff as they wandered into the staffroom. "So who've you put down for karaoke tonight?" Rita smiled over at Max who just grinned. "Have you ever heard Iain sing-" "You haven't!?" Max nodded laughing as a few others walked in. They tried hiding the smiles on their faces by opening their lockers and getting their things out.

Dixie and Iain met Rita outside. "Hey beautiful, good day?" Rita smiled as Iain bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. "It was alright, how about you two?" Dixie sighed as Iain laughed "You've done it now…" Rita looked confused as Iain began telling the story over again which Dixie appeared to have heard several times already.

The music being played could be heard from down the road. Connie laughed as she recognised Zoe outside the bar looking towards her dancing, really badly. "How much have you had to drink already?" "Ha ha… How was Grace?" Connie nodded "Fine, moaned as usual but she'll be in bed soon enough." They stepped closer to the wall of the bar again as Rita saw them through the window and waved them inside.

Heading in, Connie realised everyone was congregated at a table towards the side of the bar in front of the make shift stage area. Currently Alicia was pulling Robyn to her feet towards the microphones where Lofty and Ethan were standing. "Have I missed much?" Rita smiled "Nope…" _"Just a small town girl living in a lonely world…"_ They wandered to the bar to get a few drinks when Connie looked over to the stage. "How much persuading did it take to get Ethan up there!?"

Alicia and Robyn were dancing around as they sang along together. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they watched the four standing together at the front. _"Don't stop, believing! Hold onto that feeling, street lights, people!"_ As they sang the chorus several people found themselves singing along with them. Connie sat back and looked towards a smiling Rita. "What?" Connie shrugged "Nothing, thank you…" Rita smiled as Connie rose "Do you want another drink?" Rita nodded as Connie wandered off knowing what she'd been ordering all evening.

As she stood at the bar the guys from the stage came wandering down and stopped by the table laughing. Sam had made his way to the bar and stopped next to Connie. He could feel her at his side and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her. "Connie, you might want to come watch for this one!" She noticed as Max made his way through the crowds of people to her. "Why-" She was cut off by someone calling out some names.

"Rita and Zoe?" Connie's face lit up almost immediately as Max watched the shocked look on his wife's face. Rita also turned to him as everyone began cheering and pushing them forwards. "This was not part of the deal!" Max shrugged "Sorry!" Connie picked up the two glasses from the side before turning back for the table leaving Sam where he'd been standing next to her at the bar.

The music began playing as they watched from the table. _"I come home, in the morning light…"_ They read from the little screen in front of them while Max tried to stop himself from laughing at his wife. _"Some f-u-u-u-n, when the working day is done, oh girls they wanna have fu-u-n, oh girls just wanna have fun… Wanna have fun-"_ "I hope you knew what was good for you and didn't put my name down for this." Connie glared at Max as he laughed "Would I ever dream of it?"

The girls came down from the stage and were greeted by their partners. "Now that was certainly worth it, thanks Max!" Iain laughed as Rita looked up at him "You had something to do with this?" She gently pushed him back as he carried on laughing and moved his arms around her. Zoe fell into Max as he smiled "Don't get comfortable mate-" "What?" Next thing he knew Iain's name was being called out and Rita was pulling back high-fiving Max "You're not the only one who can arrange things!"

Iain stood on the stage as Dixie began whistling. He nodded his head smiling before the music started playing. Everyone sat around together as he sang, badly. _"Why do you build me up, build me up buttercup baby…"_ Iain kept singing and winking towards Rita while everyone continued cheering and laughing.

"We're going to take a quick break, but don't go anywhere there's more coming up." Some music began playing in the background once again. Iain stood behind Rita and wrapped his arms around her shoulders placing a kiss on her cheek. Max and Zoe had retreated outside for a cigarette while Connie sat with Dixie.

Zoe was soon standing in front of Connie pulling on her hand. "Come on, you're not sitting down all night long!" Connie shook her head as she noticed she was being pulled towards Rita and Robyn who were dancing away. _"Oooh, you can dance. You can jive, having the time of your life. Oooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen…"_ Zoe squeezed through the people pulling Connie along as they reached the other girls. As everyone danced away Connie slowly began forgetting about why she'd not wanted to come out today. _"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen. Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah! You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life…"_

"Have I got a Max Walker in here?" He was moving closer to the stage and jumped up taking the microphone. Everyone turned their attention back to him again as the music began playing. Connie was standing towards the back of the group with Zoe still dancing about as Max sang. _"Ooh, keep on with force don't stop. Don't stop til you get enough…"_ Max danced badly across the stage as the whole room watched and laughed.

" _Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye. And you'll hum this tune forever." S_ omeone they didn't know from the hospital was singing out as Connie stepped towards the bar to order everyone another drink. Connie was pulled away by Rita once again to stand with her and the other girls. The whole bar sang along as another song came to an end. _"Come on Eileen. Oh, I swear what he means. Aah, come on Eileen…"_

Max laughed as he knew the next person on karaoke had to be one of two people. He turned around towards Sam and patted him on the back taking a guess. "Good luck mate-" "What for?" His face changed as he looked back at him after hearing his name. "I hate you." He wandered towards the front taking the mic and beginning.

Connie froze when she heard his voice over the microphone. She turned around to look at him and noticed he wasn't looking at her. Which she was glad of, but it didn't last. Eventually his eyes found hers and rested on her while he continued singing. _"I wanna love you, but I better not touch. I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much…"_

As he carried on singing Connie turned her back picking up her keys and phone from the table and headed outside. Stopping around the corner she leant against the wall and took a deep breath trying to stop herself from thinking about all of this. She thought she'd dodged the bullet of not having to speak to anyone by coming outside. Instead she heard the door open and heard Zoe calling out for her. "Connie! Come on, there's something I need to show you… QUICK!"

Zoe pulled on her hand and lead her through the bar once again until they got to the front of everyone and she realised she was being pulled onto stage. "No way guys! No, no I'm not singing-" "You are! Take this." She stood next to Zoe, Rita and Dixie as the music started. _"It's raining men, hallelujah. It's raining men, every specimen. Tall, blonde, dark and lean. Rough and tough and strong and mean…"_

Connie laughed as Zoe smiled over at her. Dixie and Rita were dancing away the other side of Connie as they carried on. _"God bless mother nature, she's a single woman too. She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do – oh"_ Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched Connie up there with the other women. She seemed to finally forget what she was doing and enjoy herself.

As the song finished she stepped down and remembered what had happened five minutes before. She made her excuses and said her goodbyes to everyone as it was now getting late. Stepping out into the cold night she felt someone hold onto her wrist as she stepped into the dark. "Con, please…" When she turned round to face him he finished talking "… I still love you." She stayed still for a moment but pulled her hand back and stepped away before anything else could happen, not saying a word.

 **A/N So I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, as you can probably tell I went to a really cheesy karaoke night at my university and took some inspiration! Hope you like the songs I chose for various people… I'll list the ones I used underneath if for any reason anyone was wandering what they were! :)**

 _ **Don't Stop Believin' – Journey (or The cast of GLEE)**_

 _ **Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper**_

 _ **Build Me Up Buttercup – The Foundations**_

 _ **Dancing Queen – Abba**_

 _ **Don't Stop Til You Get Enough – Michael Jackson**_

 _ **Come On Eileen – Dexys Midnight Runners**_

 _ **Poison – Alice Cooper**_

 _ **It's Raining Men – The Weather Girls**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews on this, next update is here :) Please continue letting me know what you think about it x**

The following week in work was a difficult one for everyone. It had been the anniversary of Jeff's death once again. It was always a hard shift but they made it through, together. On the evening of the anniversary Rita and Connie went with Dixie to the cliff that she had scattered his ashes. They all stood on top looking down at the ocean together. They met everyone else in the bar for a few quiet drinks afterwards to celebrate him.

It was the next day which caused hell for Connie. As she was wandering out of her office she noticed an ambulance had arrived outside. She decided to walk outside but was stopped by Cal who stood in front of her. "I think it's best if you go back inside don't you?" She looked up at him firstly confused, but it was soon followed by anger. "Who do you think you are-" "Connie, why didn't you answer your phone!" She looked around Cal to see Sam getting out the back of the ambulance. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she realised why he was there.

Connie tried moving forward but Cal once again had his arms around her stopping her from getting any closer. "Connie! Just stop-" "That's my daughter, if you want a job at the end of today I'd let go now Caleb!" He gently pushed her backwards ignoring her before turning and looking to Iain. "Right, Grace Beauchamp aged 11. Had a fall at home due to fainting. BP's stable, GCS of 15 but breathing is becoming short and she's in and out of consciousness.

The clinical lead didn't know what to do when she saw her daughter pulled from the ambulance. Instead of dealing with that she turned on Sam. "What the hell happened to her!? Where were you?" He walked over to her not moving his eyes from their daughter. "She wasn't feeling well. She was in bed but went to come downstairs and next thing I heard was a loud crash…"

"Mummy… Where's my Mum, I want her-" "It's okay baby, I'm here…" Connie held her daughters hand and walked alongside her into the department as she felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. When they reached the doors of resus Cal stopped and held onto Connie not letting her inside. "Please Cal, don't… Let me in with her-" "Connie, I'll make sure she's okay. She knows me, it's alright." Connie shook her head looking past him through the window. "Hey… I'll make sure she's okay, I promise I'll look after her for you. Just trust me." She gave in nodding as he let go of her and went in to Grace's side.

Connie stood outside resus watching, hating not being able to help her daughter. She felt Sam standing behind her before he rested a hand on her shoulder. She moved her hand on top of his and stood there watching Cal look after their daughter. She must have been awake because he was talking and smiling down at her.

"So then munchkin, what have you been doing hey? This is one way of getting outta school but couldn't you think of anything else?" Grace made a small laugh as he spoke to her before wincing at the pain it caused her. "Okay where did that hurt?" She whispered and pointed towards her chest. "Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna make you better okay?"

What felt like an eternity to Connie in reality had only been 20 minutes or so. In that time Cal had stabilised her daughter and was arranging for an x-ray and head CT just to be on the safe side. "How you feeling now munchkin?" She smiled as she was sat up in the bed. "Better, but my tummy feels a bit strange." He nodded "It will do, that will be the special medicine we gave you… How about anywhere else?"

"Just my wrist, I think I fell on it." He nodded taking his hand in hers. "Mmm, I think you might have broken one of the little bones here… It means you might get a special cast put onto it, let me guess bright pink?" She smiled as Cal moved around the other side of her bed. Grace could see her Mum though the window as she waved at her. Cal noticed the small girl moving and followed her gaze to the window where Connie was standing. He motioned for her to come in and she walked through the doors and straight to the bed next to her daughter.

"Hey baby, how you feeling." Grace smiled "I'm okay, Cal made everything feel better again… He says I'm going to get a colour on my arm because I fell on it." She smiled warmly at her daughter stroking her hair as she looked over to Cal. "Than-" "Don't worry about it…" Cal glanced over to where Max had come into the room, ready to take her up to x-ray. "Right we need to get her upstairs for her scans, you're welcome to come up." Connie shook her head. "I better tell Sam how she's doing." Connie left the room while Cal took Grace upstairs.

While they were up there waiting Grace sat in the wheelchair next to Cal. "I miss my Mum and Dad being at home with me." Cal looked down at her not sure what to say. "Well I think they probably miss it too-" "So why don't they stay at home more?" Cal knew it would never be easy explaining anything to a child, he assumed Connie hadn't really told her much. "Because your Mum and Dad, they're both really busy and it's hard sometimes." Grace nodded before going into the other room for her scan.

Once back downstairs Cal took Grace to a cubicle and said he was going to find her Mum. He bumped into Sam instead who was looking rather confused. "Where's Grace?" Cal stepped back and pointed to a cubicle. "She's just come back from x-ray, Connie said she was coming to find you and tell you. Cal noticed Sam look around "Think she's outside, go find her and I'll keep Grace company." Sam pulled his jumper up and walked outside noticing her on the bench. He went towards her, sitting down the other end. Connie stared off into the distance as Sam sighed moving up and putting his arm around her, pulling her close. "Come here, everything's going to be alright…" The tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed into his chest.

Sniffing she moved back to look up at him. "I can't do this-" "Course you can, you're an amazing Mum." Connie sat shaking her head looking back to him again. "I don't mean that… This, us I can't carry on being with you all day. I thought I could, that if I ignored it it would all go away." Neither of them was willing to break the gaze. That was until Connie moved forward and leant up to kiss him.

Her hands were tangled in the back of his hair while his held onto her waist when he deepened the kiss. He moved backwards remembering where they were, and put some space between them. "Then what do you suggest we do?" Connie shrugged looking back into his face "I don't know…"

Without any warning Sam stood up, taking hold of her hand pulling her up and with him. He led her around the side of the building and into another door. Once inside, he walked through another door, closing it behind them. He leant into her, kissing her as she moved her hands to his shoulders and kissed him back. Sam held her close, pulling her into him as close as he could.

Connie didn't want to let go, she never wanted to have to be away from him. She hated herself for it as she thought she was over him years ago. Obviously not. Sam looked down at her with his hands still around her waist. "I love you Connie, I always have done… What are we gonna do?"

There was a noise at the door and Connie stepped away from him leaning against the other side of the wall. Robyn walked in with Lofty behind her. "Sorry Mrs Beauchamp we didn't realise anyone was in here." Connie shook her head looking at the younger nurse. "It's fine, we were just discussing a patient. I better get back to Grace, she'll be wondering where I am." Sam nodded watching as she walked off and decided to leave the room as well.

With Grace, Connie sat on the bed with her daughter laying her head on her chest falling asleep. Sam came in to check on her. He didn't speak, neither of them did but when their eyes caught each others, nothing needed to be said. They were both worried about what was going on and they had no idea what to do, or how to stop it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Here's the next update, enjoy! :)**

Grace was back at home and recovering well. She'd broken her wrist and fractured a rib from the fall, but they'd not found anything else wrong from the tests they'd run last week.

"Alright, baby have a good day at school. I love you too, see you tomorrow night." Connie locked her phone and put it into her pocket as she walked into the ED. That was the good and bad thing about boarding school. She had time to herself and didn't have to worry, but she missed her like crazy. Opening the door to her office she noticed a bunch of flowers standing on her desk. Putting her bag down next to the desk she bent over smelling them before picking out the small card from the top.

 _Thank you for last night, I really enjoyed it. I'll see you again soon xxx_ "Someone's got an admirer…" Connie looked up and noticed Tess standing in the doorway smiling. Connie laughed holding the card in the air "They're just from a patient who wanted to say thank you-" "That's lovely. Anyway, Guy wanted me to tell you he needs an answer by tomorrow for the consultant opening? Said you'd know what he was on about no matter how confused I was." Connie sat down sighing as she slid the card under some paperwork.

"He sent me some candidates to 'choose' from for Dylan's position. In all honesty I don't like any of them!" Tess laughed standing in front of her desk. "Tell him that then! It's not like Connie Beauchamp to not say what she's thinking." She smirked towards the nurse before she spoke again. "Why not make your own suggestion, after all we have got a doctor who can officially take the position now…" Tess smiled backing out of the office leaving Connie to think. It hadn't even crossed her mind until now.

Walking out of the office she closed the door and noticed Ethan and Lily standing by the nurses' station talking. "Morning, how's the department looking?" Ethan nodded about to speak but Lily went for it. "Everything is under control Mrs Beauchamp-" "Good, have you seen Dr Munro this morning?" Lily looked upset before answering "She's in the staffroom getting changed." Connie nodded before turning away and knocking on the door before entering.

Sam was sitting in there talking to Alicia and Robyn. He sat up slightly when Connie walked in worried she was about to complain at them all for sitting around doing nothing. "Dr Munro, have you thought about booking a place on the next set of FCHEM's?" She looked taken aback at the suggestion. "Well no I hadn't, does Lily, sorry Dr Chao think I'm ready-" "No, but I do. Think about it, also if you think you're prepared then I'm looking for a permanent junior doctor. Let me know." Connie turned away as Alicia's jaw dropped with Robyn smiling over at her. "Well done newby" Sam grinned at her as he watched Connie walk away.

Next thing on her list was to go up to Guy and tell her exactly what she thought about his candidates. First though she wanted to run things by someone else. "Rita, are you busy right now?" She looked around her desk at all the paperwork pile up. "No, I think I can spare a few minutes, what's up?" Connie motioned for her to follow her to her office. On the way she noticed Zoe coming inside from being with Max. "Dr Hanna, can I have you in my office for five minutes?"

Zoe nodded before turning to Max and kissing him as they walked separate ways. Closing the door Connie walked around them and sat down at her desk as the other two women took a seat on the sofa next to each other. "I just wanted your opinions on something before I talk to Guy. The new consultant and the applicants… I'm going to tell him he can stick them-" "Seriously? What about M-" Connie shook her head "I told you there was no way I was hiring him! Anyway there's someone already here that could take the position…"

Connie looked at them not being able to tell what they were thinking. "So, what do you think?" Rita nodded as Zoe answered "They'd be perfect for the job. I definitely think they could cope." Rita looked across at her "Could you? I mean it might be difficult working alongside them if they have that ego boost." Connie dismissed her "I could deal with that, as I'm sure Dr Hanna could…" They came to the conclusion that this idea had been the best result they could get. "I guess I'll go and tell him."

She rose and started to walk away from the desk as Rita saw the flowers by her desk. "Sweet, who are they from then?" Connie smiled "Oh they're from-" she stopped herself before she said anything else. "A patient I treated last week, just wanted to say thank you-" "Ooooh, anything else to tell!" Connie opened the door shaking her head "You two are so childish you know that right." Rita laughed as they followed her into the department "Connie's got an admirer…" They laughed stopping at the nurses' station by Cal and Ethan as Connie continued walking towards the stairs.

When she looked back she realised they were still laughing. Sam had joined them and was looking at her as she smiled back down at them all. "I'll only be a few minutes, do you think you can cope on your own?" Rita pulled a face as they went into cubicles to finish with their patients.

It didn't take her long to lay everything out plainly for Guy. "You seem adamant on that, I guess I'll have to trust your judgement. Personally I don't see their talent, but I guess you do." Connie bit her tongue and stood up to leave the office. "I appreciate you taking the time to look at the other candidates though, I'll get onto them and let them know." Connie forced a smile leaving the office and wandering back downstairs.

As she was walking down the corridor she felt a hand hold onto her arm and pull her to the side. Before questioning who it was she looked up as Sam leant in front of her. He rested his hands on the wall either side of her head with a sly grin on his face as she rested her hands behind her back on the wall. "Mr Strachan-" he cut her off by pushing his lips onto hers and deepening the kiss. She pushed herself forwards and moved her hands to the back of his head.

Sam backed towards the door to his left still kissing her. Pushing it open they stumbled inside before he pushed her back against it. As he kissed her she moved her hands to his shirt and pulled it over his head. They broke apart before Sam reached for her buttons undoing them then pulling it off. They kissed again before Sam reached down as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held onto her as he pushed her against the wall.

He moved backwards and fell to the bed behind them rolling over so he was above her. Leaning down he put his lips on hers again, putting a hand in her hair. She held onto him as she savoured the moment. After a while she sat up and put her arms back into her top while he sat up and kissed her neck, trailing over her shoulder. He had a hand placed on her waist while doing so. Turning to look at him she showed no emotion until he kissed her again. This time when they parted she smiled "I love you." Connie smiled leaning in to kiss him again "I love you too."

Connie finished her shift and wandered out of the hospital to see Sam standing out there smiling by the wall. She looked around her before walking over to him. "What?" He shrugged just watching her "Nothing, just, nothing." Connie smiled as she closed the space between them and kissed him. She heard someone's heels walking across the floor and pushed him backwards and around the corner before turning to see Zoe. "Connie? Did you speak to Sam yet?"

"What?" Zoe walked over to her "About the consultant job?" Connie shook her head realising what she was on about. "Oh no, I haven't had the chance. I'll make sure to catch him tomorrow and talk to him about it." She nodded smiling as Zoe said goodbye and wandered over to where Max was. Connie stuck her tongue into her cheek and rolled her eyes as she stepped backwards and walked around the corner to see Sam leaning against it smiling at her. "I hear you've got something to say to me?"

"Don't go getting big headed with this-" he laughed before leaning in and kissing her. She rested her hands on his chest as he held her. "You're really asking me to be a consultant?" She smiled "Well you did pass the exams, and I couldn't cope with Guy's suggestions-" "Nice to know I was top of your list" he winked at her. He leant down to kiss her once more before she moved away and went to her car. She unlocked it and opened the door "Connie!" She looked over to see him still by the wall "I'm glad you liked the flowers…" she smiled looking down and moving her hair behind her ear as he walked away and started home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Connie lay awake in bed as her alarm went off. She rolled over as the radio began to play turning it down. Turning back again she smiled resting a hand on his bare back. He rolled over looking at her rubbing one hand across his face. "Really? I have not missed this…" she laughed as she kissed him.

Connie sat up and held the cover close to her body. She pushed her hair back out of her face before stretching her arms out. Looking across at Sam lying in the bed she smiled again. It felt right them being together like this again, despite it being wrong. Sam moved a hand around her waist and pulled her down again so her hands were resting on his chest as she kissed him.

Getting out of the bed she wandered to the bathroom looking into the mirror. She opened the cabinet and took out a small box of tablets. She took one out and swallowed it with a small mouthful of water. Sam wandered in behind her and put his hands around her stomach resting his head on her shoulder. "You're so beautiful-" "And you're such a kiss arse…" she laughed turning to face him.

A little while later Connie was walking through the bedroom in her underwear in search of her black dress. "Sam have you seen my dress?" He laughed "That's great, which one?" Sticking his head round the doorframe he smiled taking in her body. When she looked over at him she rolled her eyes "Could you be any more obvious?" He laughed walking out in his shirt and trousers. "You don't make it easy for me…" She picked up another dress and looked at it. "That's fine too, just saying… You always look amazing at work."

Connie stepped into the grey dress before slipping her arms into it. She let her hair fall down her back as she turned to look at him. She'd already put on her make-up so she slid her feet into her black heels. Sam looked down at her and moved his hands around her back and crouched slightly to her height. She smiled before leaning in and kissing him, the moment becoming more and more heated. "We're going to be late…"

Sam moved back into the bathroom picking up his phone and putting on some aftershave. "Does this look alright? I don't want to look an idiot-" "It's perfect. You'll do fine today, don't worry. I'll be there if you need anything, just act like you normally would." She smiled across the room at him as he stood in front of her ready for his first shift as a consultant. "Here goes nothing then."

They wandered downstairs together before stopping by the door. "Promise me something." She placed her hand on the door stopping him from opening it. "If you're struggling with anything tell me… Even if you think it's stupid, I want to help you I don't want to see you fail." He nodded hating accepting help at work. He was almost as stubborn as her on this issue. "Okay, only because it's you and you're still my boss." She smiled as he kissed her before opening the door.

Sam left first and drove into the hospital. Connie left a few minutes later and parked in her space, getting out of the car and walking straight to the entrance. Sam was standing outside talking to Zoe and Max who had obviously stopped him on his way in. "Mr Strachan, just because you're a consultant now doesn't mean you can slack!" She turned around and smiled so only he could see her as she walked past and carried on into the department.

The day wasn't too busy which meant Sam was able to settle into the new role slowly. He walked around treating people all day and helping whoever needed it. When it was Connie's lunch she walked out into the department to see Zoe by the nurses' station. "Sorry I've not been out here much this morning… How's Mr Strachan been coping?" The other doctor smiled "No problems at all, been running like clockwork out here thanks to him and Rita." Connie felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Good, I'm just taking lunch then I'll be in the department for a while."

Sam was sitting in the staffroom and Connie noticed him as she went to walk by. He wasn't the only one in the room as she saw Lofty, Alicia and Robyn also in there. "Dr Munro, how are you finding it. Revision going alright?" The young doctor looked up, bright eyed at the clinical lead. "Yes thank you Mrs Beauchamp-" "Let me know if you need any help. Mr Strachan are you on a break?" "Mm, yeah-" "Do you fancy getting a coffee?" Sam stood up and wandered out the room following the clinical lead before falling into step with her.

"Can't keep away can you?" She laughed "Don't flatter yourself too much Mr Strachan. I don't think your ego could take it if I told you the truth." He grinned at her as they grabbed a drink and wandered outside. They walked around to the small garden area that Connie used to go to all the time when she worked upstairs.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Sam asked as he sat down on the bench next to Connie. He leant back and looked over at her as she gently sat back. "I've got Grace, I pick her up Friday night." Cal nodded as he arched his back moving his jacket before getting comfortable again. "I was thinking, why don't we go out somewhere together?"

Connie thought about it, worrying that maybe this was pushing it too far. She worried about someone noticing something and then it'd be all over. So many problems could come out of doing things like this. "I miss seeing her with you Con-" "I know you do, and I miss seeing you two together… We just have to be careful whatever we do." Sam nodded hating the reality of their situation.

"How about you ask them all out too. It won't look like anything's going on then." She nodded finally giving in. "I'll invite Jessica along too, Iain's sister-" "I don't think she likes me." Connie laughed "What gave you that impression?" Sam shrugged. "Past few times I've seen her, she's just been off with me." Connie closed her eyes before speaking. "She knows how I felt about you, and that we slept together… She was the one person I could talk to about all this."

Sam nodded moving a hand to her cheek. "That explains a lot" he laughed. "She won't-" "No. She doesn't know that we're… She hasn't said anything about what happened before." He nodded and leant in to kiss her before checking the time. "We better get back, I'd rather not have people thinking I was the bosses favourite." He winked as they stood up and strolled back towards the ED. She slowed down looking over at him "I'm proud of you for this." She referenced the suit and how he was doing as consultant. "Thanks, it means a lot to know that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Posting the next few chapters tonight (I can't remember when I last updated, sorry!) It may be another few days before I'm able to get any more up due to a busy weekend. Hope you enjoy this, I was a little unsure as to where I was taking this but it's sorted now and I have pre-written a bunch of things! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think about this fic :)**

It was Saturday morning and Connie was moving about downstairs. She'd woken Grace up who was getting changed ready to go out for the day. They'd arranged to go bowling with Rita, Iain, Jessica and Phoebe, Zoe and Max, and Sam.

Connie was putting her phone and keys in her bag before walking upstairs to check on Grace. When she popped her head around her bedroom door, she noticed her daughter was ready and sitting on her bed. "Ready to go?" Grace smiled at her Mum before jumping up and coming out of her room. "Go downstairs and put your shoes on, I'll be down in a minute."

Grace ran downstairs while Connie went into her bedroom. Checking herself in the mirror, she straightened out her clothes. She'd put on a black baseball t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Obviously she was wearing a pair of heels with this, even if she would have to change them. She picked up her jumper and slipped it on before moving away from the mirror and meeting Grace by the front door. "Come on then, let's go."

Rita, Iain and Jessica were walking towards the bowling alley. "So Connie said something about going for something to eat after this too?" Jessica smiled at her brother. "Sounds good to me, Rita?" She was daydreaming as she pushed Phoebe in the pushchair. "Rita?" She looked over at Jessica who was smiling towards her and noticed that behind her Iain was looking worried. Rita only ever acted like that when something was wrong.

Before they knew it they were outside and waiting for the others to arrive. Sam was the first to walk over shortly followed by Zoe driving in to the car park. As she parked they got out of the car and wandered over to the small group. "Where's Connie at?" Zoe checked the time and realised that they had been late and assumed they'd be the last to arrive. Jessica had text Connie who'd answered that they were on their way. "She told us to go in, she'll be here in a bit."

They started up the steps. "Sam you coming?" Iain looked over at him as he stood outside. "I'm just going to phone someone then I'll be in." Iain nodded walking in taunting Max about how he was going to lose.

Standing outside Sam pulled his jacket around him as he noticed her silver car. He tried to stop himself from smiling as he saw her climb out of the car. She looked over the roof of her car and realised he was watching her. Closing the door she locked it and watched as Grace started babbling at her before also noticing Sam. "Dad!" The young girl ran over to him hugging him when she got there. "Hey, how's your arm feeling now?" Grace shrugged before getting stroppy. "Mum says it's going to take a few more weeks but that's ages. How am I supposed to even bowl if I can't pick up a ball?"

Sam tried to suppress the smile on his face as Connie rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Well, you can always use the ramp and we could team up to beat everyone here." Sam winked as a smile passed over Grace's face. "Come on then!" She pulled Sam's hand and headed inside as he looked over his shoulder at Connie who just shook her head following them.

"There you are, was starting to think you'd abandoned us… They've sorted out two lanes for us, make it less waiting about." Jessica smiled and greeted Connie before they all turned and walked in. After changing their shoes and moving down to the lanes they sat down and decided who was where. "You five versus us three… We'll give you a better chance?" Max smiled as the women all sat together one side. "No way, we don't need a 'better chance'-" "Okay, how about Grace plays with us and I'll help her seeing as she might struggle? 4 and 4." Grace stood up and went to sit between her Dad and Iain. "Guess that answers that question."

Zoe and Max had both had their first goes and not done too badly. Iain and Rita had followed. Iain was showing off, which backfired when he missed most the pins only hitting 2. Rita had laughed at him before carrying on getting a spare. Then it was Jess and Grace's go. Grace stood up and wasn't sure how to do it with her cast. Sam noticed her struggling and jumped up taking the ball from her. "Come here" he stood her in front of him and helped her bowl it down the alley. He picked her up as they watched it roll and hit down half the pins.

Finishing her go she knocked the rest over smiling. "See, even with a broken wrist you can still bowl better than Max and Iain added together!" She laughed sitting back down while Sam and Connie stepped up to have a go. They both picked up a ball looking at each other before Connie moved backwards and took her go. She was quietly confident as her and Grace used to come here all the time. "Yes!" She smiled turning around as Sam watched her get a strike first time "Not fair…"

By the time they'd all finished the girls had ended up winning and rubbing it in. Grace had managed to come first in their game beating Sam, Iain and Max. "So not only did you get beaten by the girls as a whole, but a 9 year old girl in a cast whooped you all too!" Rita laughed as she bent over Phoebe picking her up smiling. "Hey, in my defence Grace was a good little bowler… And you were all pretty distracting through our games-" "Oh! You can't blame us for you missing almost every turn Dean." Rita flashed a smile across at him as they wandered outside.

They'd decided to go to a restaurant across the road for something to eat. "Hey-" Sam reached out for Connie as they walked over the road. She slowed down and walked with him as he spoke. "Thanks for today. It's been good to spend some time with you both." Connie smiled as they continued walking. "I know things have been difficult, but they'll get better. I promise." Connie looked at him as he closed the space between them and leant down placing a kiss on her lips.

He pulled backwards and watched as she smiled slightly as he held her hand. "Guess we better get inside." Connie dropped his hand and wandered in ahead of him realising Jess had been watching most of that. She crossed the room and took a seat next to her but stopped her from speaking. "Not now, please… I'll explain everything later." Jess smiled nodding before turning back and talking to Rita once again. Sam had sat next to Grace who was talking away to him as Connie watched on.

It was beginning to turn into evening as the group had spent the whole day together. Everyone parted ways making their own way home. Grace got into the car next to Connie and rested her head against the chair. "Something tells me you'll be going to bed when we get in." Grace smiled with her eyes closed as Connie glanced at her before starting up the car and driving home.

An hour or so later and Connie was putting the kettle on before returning to the living room with the two mugs. Handing one over she sat down with her legs underneath her on the sofa. "So, what's been going on because you both looked pretty cosy back there today." Connie sighed closing her eyes and dropping her head. Looking back towards Jessica she realised there was no judgement in her eyes, just an understanding friend.

"If I'm honest… I have no clue what's going on. It just keeps happening and neither of us stop it. I hate what we're doing but I can't- I know it's stupid and wrong." Connie tried smiling as she felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I miss him Jess, but I don't think I could handle a relationship with him again… How is that fair? I ruin everything he had to tell him I don't want him-" "Except you do want him, don't you? Listen, I'm not saying I agree with what you're both doing but it's clear you both feel the same. Just be careful."

Connie sat with Jess talking about things she'd not said to anyone since things with Sam had taken a turn. She was glad to be able to speak about it but while doing that she realised how unfair all this was. She realised that things needed to change, she just didn't know how.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam was sitting at home when Emily arrived home from work. He was flicking through TV channels when she sat down on the sofa next to him. "You okay?" She nodded leaning into his side as he lifted his arm and dangled it over her shoulder. "I've been thinking… I know you don't like doing things for your birthday but I thought maybe we could all go out for dinner? Invite your friends from work… I'm sure they'd want to come out."

He didn't say anything at first but decided to try and put her off the idea. "I thought we could do something together instead? I'd rather not get everyone from work-" "Just a few friends. Please, I feel like we don't do anything with them anymore." Sam sat back knowing exactly why they didn't anymore but he couldn't exactly open up about that. "Okay, we'll go out." She smiled looking up at him before leaning in to kiss him.

Checking the time he sat up away from Emily. "Right I've got to get going-" "I thought your shift didn't start for another couple of hours?" Sam wandered around grabbing his things nodding. "Connie asked if I could start earlier tonight, we're still short staffed and I said I didn't mind." Emily nodded slumping back down in the chair. He never seemed to be at home when she was anymore, and it was rare they spent a night together. "Hey, I promise we'll spend some time together this weekend okay? And next week for my birthday we'll go out." He looked at her and kissed the top of her head before leaving the house and getting into the car.

He sat there for a moment resting his head on the steering wheel before turning on the ignition and reversing out of the driveway. As he drove he didn't think about much, just went quietly with the radio playing in the background. While the music played he hummed along until he stopped in the same spot he always did. Looking up at the building next to him he sighed noticing the movement through the window.

It had started raining as he got out of the car and dashed to the porch to gain some shelter. Knocking lightly he leant forward against the wall as she pulled the door open to see him standing there. In that moment he watched her as the smile came back to her face. He couldn't keep himself away from her, whenever he saw her he remembered why he did what he was doing.

Taking everything in, he finally moved forward to her as she reached her arms up around his neck. Lifting her from the floor he stepped inside closing the door behind him as she leant forward and kissed him. "I thought you couldn't get out tonight?" Connie rested her forehead against his as he stopped at the end of the hallway. "I needed to see you so I said I'd agreed to work earlier…" She looked into his eyes before he closed the space again and kissed her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter as he started up the stairs. It was a wander he never fell back down them when they did this. Getting to the top of the stairs he felt her move her legs and stand in front of him. "Something's wrong and we're not going anywhere until you tell me what it is…" Slowly she moved back, running a hand across the side of his face. "I just hate hiding away with you like this. I mean we've done this so many times before Connie and we both know where it's gone every time… I don't want to lose this again."

Whatever it was bothering him, she hadn't expected it to be that. As she looked across at him he moved closer to her causing her back to rest against the cold wall behind her. "I don't want to lose you either…" Sam rested his hands on the wall either side of her leaning in front of her. He closed the distance and kissed her, each time they became more passionate. Connie felt his hand grip at her hip while the other was holding onto her hair while he kissed her. She dropped her hands to his waist before moving one to rest on top of his on her waist.

Kissing him back she began walking towards her room before moving away from him and turning to walk straight. Pulling on his hand he followed her through turning her back around as soon as they were inside. She moved her hands to the top of his shirt straight away and began undoing the buttons. It didn't take much effort from Sam to get Connie undressed as all she had on was the small dressing gown over the top of her underwear. After undoing it he felt her hands on his bare chest while he shimmied out of it.

After carefully lifting her up he spun around and moved towards the bed. He dropped her down onto the bed before leaning down and kissing her. She had her arms around his neck as he kneeled above her before she pushed him up slightly with one hand. "It's your birthday next weekend isn't it?" A small smile passed Sam's lips before remembering Emily's suggestion. "She wants us all to go for a meal… Rita, Iain, Zoe, Max, Cal. And you." He noticed the look in her eyes as she thought above having to sit at a table with him and Emily. "I can't-" "I need you there Con, please."

Sitting up Connie looked across the bed at him as he sat in front of her. "I know it's not going to be easy, but if you don't go she'll wonder why. I want you there. I need you there." Connie breathed slowly nodding, "Okay" he leant forward and kissed her again as she moved her hand to the back of his head. "I know it won't be easy, but we've done almost everything else." Before she could change her mind he lay her back and kissed her again, getting comfortable leaning above her.

Sam woke up sometime later staring at the ceiling above him. Connie's head was resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. He kept playing over their brief discussion before this happened. _I can't lose you either…_ Why had she said you. Did she want what they had to last, or did she want being with him to last? Had she really meant to say it, did she mean it? Either way his mind was slowly coming to the same conclusion in every possible scenario. This affair needs to end, soon before someone gets hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was Friday morning and Sam was standing in the staffroom on his own thinking about the weekend ahead of him. Emily had organised dinner for several of them tomorrow night and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

As Connie sat in her office gently massaging her temples there was a gentle knock at the door. Already this morning chaos had descended on the department and she was beginning to get a migraine. "Come in…" Looking towards the door when nobody spoke she realised who was standing there. "Emily…" she was momentarily stumped for what to say before quickly recovering. "Sam should be-" "I'm not here to see him. I came to find you, I need your help with something."

Sitting down opposite the desk Emily began to explain herself. "I know Sam hates the idea of celebrating his birthday and tomorrow night is probably the worst thing I could do. You're the one person who knows him better than anyone else, what could I do?" Connie sat back wandering whether she should help or just make excuses that she's busy here. "Please Connie? I could really use the help." She sighed before nodding slightly "Okay, leave it to me."

Cal wandered into the staffroom to see Sam standing there. "So how does your girlfriend know Mrs Beauchamp?" Sam turned and stared at Cal who was opening up his locker. "What? They don't know each other, well not really-" "Seemed like they knew each other out there." Before Cal could speak again Sam was out the door and walking towards Connie's office. Finding it empty he looked around before heading outside.

Instead of finding Connie he was greeted by Iain climbing out the back of the ambulance with a patient. Getting to work he worried about what Emily had been doing at the hospital, especially talking to Connie.

All afternoon Connie rushed around juggling her patients with paperwork and arranging something for Sam's birthday. He was spending the day with Grace tomorrow which meant she would be able to sort out tomorrow night properly. Wandering through the department she stopped at the nurses' station where Robyn was. "Staff Nurse Miller, I need you to get everyone to the pub tomorrow evening- But don't let Mr Strachan know about it." She smiled nodding and rushing away to begin informing everyone.

Connie made her way around everyone who had originally been invited for a meal and told them of what was happening. By the time Connie made it back to her office she was exhausted. She pushed the door open into the darkened room and rested her forehead against the cold wood for a moment.

"You should really take more time out-" "Jesus Christ Sam are you trying to kill me?" Connie turned around to see him sitting in her chair watching her. Pushing off from the door she crossed the room to put down the folders she was holding and picked up her bag from the floor. Taking something out that Sam couldn't quite see she put it into her mouth before taking a few mouthfuls of water. "Are you okay?" Connie brushed him off before putting the bag back down. "I'd appreciate it if you could do some work today instead of moping about."

Connie went to pick up the folders again and walk away but Sam caught her wrist causing her to look at him. "You would tell me if something had happened wouldn't you?" She looked down at him confused as to what he was on about. Putting the folders back down she carefully rested forward, leaning against Sam's legs. "Course I would, what's bought on all the questions?" He shrugged before she closed the space and kissed him. She felt his warm hands hold onto her around her waist while her hands rested on his shoulders.

He moved his legs apart so he could pull Connie even closer. She sat across his lap as she continued kissing him. Moving apart gently she looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Make the most of this, tomorrow you're another year older and everything goes downhill from that point… Especially your-" "Hey! That will never go downhill." He winked as she pulled apart from him and gathered up the folders.

Sam followed and they both left the office walking towards cubicles. "I was thinking… Would you mind if I didn't take Grace out tomorrow?" Connie rested against the desk looking towards him with one hand on her hip. "You can't just decide not to see your daughter because you've changed your mind." He pulled her to one side away from the listening ears of nursing staff. When they were around the corner and alone he looked down at her. "I didn't say that I didn't want to see her. I wanted to know if you'd mind me coming over to spend time with her… and you." Connie closed her eyes automatically feeling guilty for blaming him again.

Sam smiled bending down to kiss her before he felt her hand against his chest pushing back gently. "I know… We're at work. So is that a yes?" Connie couldn't help but smile as he stood there watching. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "And I'll be able to prove that not everything goes downhill tomorrow-" Connie sighed in disbelief "You are so-" "Sexy? Charming? Amazing-" "Big headed and arrogant." Laughing she pushed him to one side and walked back towards resus leaving Sam smiling to himself before returning to his patients.

As Sam walked out of the staffroom for the final time that night he noticed Emily walking into reception. "Em, I didn't realise you were coming here tonight-" "Actually I'm here to speak to Connie about something..." He watched her disappear in the direction of her office as he was pulled aside by Max and Cal.

"Emily, everything's sorted. Robyn's got everyone to be there for 7 tomorrow so you just need to get him there a little later. I'll sort everything out tomorrow afternoon once he's taken Grace out for the afternoon." Emily smiled nodding before heading back to the door with Connie following. As they stepped out Sam was standing directly in front of them. Emily smiled taking her place next to him as Connie dropped her head quickly. "Everything okay?" he asked sceptically. Emily nodded enthusiastically before Connie finally looked back up towards them. "Why wouldn't it be?"

She forced a smile as they began walking towards the exit of the hospital. Connie kept her distance from the pair before slowly drifting away from them and towards her car. "Connie! Thank you…" She looked up to see Emily hand in hand with Sam smiling and waving at her. Connie couldn't help the jealous feeling inside her as she watched them both turn and walk away. She also couldn't get rid of the pain in her stomach and how sick it made her feel to think about what they were doing to her. As she looked once more towards them she noticed Sam looking back over his shoulder to Connie who caught his gaze before quickly climbing into the car and driving away for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Getting in a quick update now before the weekend of work (joys!) Hope you like this guys :) Please review and let me know x**

Sitting downstairs Sam rested his feet on the edge of the table while glancing at the card resting next to him. He picked it up, opening it quickly and reading through what Emily had written. Once again his phone vibrated reminding him of the message he'd received. _Happy Birthday, I know how much you like to be reminded of it. Just remember that you're not that far behind me anymore. See you soon x_

A few hours later and Sam was grabbing his keys to leave and spend the afternoon with Grace. "Have a good day. I'll see you when you get back later." Sam leant forward hugging her and gently placing a kiss on her lips before turning and opening the front door.

Connie was cleaning up the mess left from Grace's breakfast while she sat on the floor with music playing on the TV. "Grace can you turn that down and go get dressed before your Dad gets here." Connie vaguely heard some moaning before the telltale stomping up the stairs. She finished clearing the kitchen before turning and checking the time. Everyone was arriving at the pub for 7 so she had to make sure she was already there and everything was sorted by then.

Grace was still upstairs when the doorbell rang but before Connie could even turn to get it she heard Grace flying down the stairs. "Grace! Be careful or you're going to hurt yourself!" The young girl paid no attention as she ran past her mum and to the door. "Happy birthday Dad!" She threw herself into his arms as he smiled and stepped forward into the warmth of their home. "Thank you Gracie, your Mum about?" The little girl moved away nodding and skipped back into the living room where she turned the TV up again.

From the kitchen Connie watched as Sam slowly walked inside. He went to speak but Grace grabbed his hand pulling him towards the living room. "You have to open your presents, here I made this one at school." Grace handed Sam a card which he held onto as he sat down on the floor next to his daughter.

Connie busied herself in the kitchen, not really doing anything but finding it easier than sitting with them in there. The music played on as Sam looked down at the picture. As Grace described what it was he smiled at the three people drawn on the front. "That's you, that's me and that's mum… There's your presents and cake next to you." Sam hugged her placing a kiss on the top of her head. "It's lovely, thank you."

They continued playing until Connie slowly slipped from the room and disappeared upstairs. She glanced into the mirror before pulling her hair back from her face and putting some make-up on as she had to go out soon. She quickly changed her clothes so that she looked more presentable. She wore a black knee length skirt with a white blouse before picking her coat up and heading downstairs again.

Standing in the kitchen she realised the music had been turned up even more and the pair were dancing about the living room. Connie couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them as she watched them. After a few minutes Sam left Grace dancing and walked towards the kitchen where Connie was making herself a drink. "Sam-" "Yeah?" Connie turned abruptly not having expected him to be that close to her.

Connie glanced past him to where Grace was still engrossed in the television. Her eyes slowly fell back to him as he stood with his hands in his pockets a short distance from her. Connie let her hair fall across her face as she stepped towards him. Lifting her head back up and moving her hair she smiled feeling his hands wrap around her waist. "Happy-" he cut her off by kissing her. "…Birthday." She smiled looking at him as he tightened his grip around her as though he was scared if he let go she'd disappear.

They stood there like that for a while until Connie remembered she had so much to do. "Look I've got to go out and sort a few things out. Do you mind watching her a few hours?" He ran a hand through her hair smiling "Course, you'll be there tonight won't you?" Connie tilted her head to one side with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, suppose I could spare a few hours." Sam leant forward and placed his lips on hers once again. This time Connie moved her hands to the back of his head as she deepened the kiss. Sam kept his hands around her waist as they stood there. Connie broke away from him slightly, smiling as she did so. "I better go, otherwise I'll never get out of here." He smiled as he let her move away and pick up her coat and bag. "I won't be long… Grace behave for your Father, I'll be back soon okay?"

Connie rushed around for the next few hours, running from place to place getting everything that she needed. When she was finally done she walked back to the car putting everything into the back. Why she had ever agreed to help arrange tonight she'd never know, it was more issues than it was worth.

She'd managed to buy the few simple decorations that she would put up later, and a cake for him seeing as Emily hadn't seemed to have sorted anything. Connie thought it was best to leave all the decorations in the car so that Sam wouldn't see them. It was still a lot to carry inside as she picked up the final bag with the cake in it. She had her keys in one hand as she balanced everything to open the door. Somehow succeeding she stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind her with her foot.

Sam walked out and looked at her questioningly with all the bags. Connie acted as though she hadn't seen him and carried on through the house heading straight for the stairs. He followed her, half curious and half worried about her hurting herself. "So what was so important that you had to go out and get it this afternoon?" Connie dropped a few things as she reached the room. Sam went to pick one up but Connie reached for it and pulled it away. "What's in the bag-" "Nothing." He pulled a face as he leant forward and tried to get it from her.

In the process she ended up flat on the bed with him leaning over her. Giving in he moved closer and kissed her, deciding the bag was less important. Sam smiled down at her as she pushed him off, sitting herself up. He watched as she stood and began moving around her bedroom putting various things into cupboards and drawers. Remembering the bag she picked it up at the same time he went for it. She stuck her tongue out as she got to it first and put it away. "You really are something you know that." He laughed as he spoke while she finished putting things away.

When she finished she stepped closer to him once again. Standing between his legs he rested his hands on her lower back. "So I remember someone telling me that everything goes downhill as of today? Want me to prove they don't?" Connie looked away from him and towards the door "Grace is downstairs-" "Well then I guess you'll have to be quiet." She couldn't believe him but she didn't have a chance to say no as he pulled her down to his level and shifted his weight so she was laying underneath him.

The music had been growing louder and louder all afternoon until Connie had finally had enough of it. As she came out of the kitchen she glared across at her daughter who was still singing. "Grace! Turn it down!" Sam stood across from her watching as their daughter stropped once again turning it down. "Thank you, some of us aren't deaf-" "But aren't far off it." Connie through a signature icy glare at the man smirking her way.

He pushed away from the counter as she looked at him. "I better go-" "Yeah otherwise your birthday might also be your death." He laughed as her face slowly warmed to him. He pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head as he did to Grace earlier that day. "I love you…" It was almost inaudible as he mumbled into her hair but she could make out those three words. "I'll see you tonight-" "Can't wait." Connie rolled her eyes as she moved this time to kiss him catching him off guard. "See you later… I'll see you soon Grace, be good for you Mum alright!" He hugged her goodbye before wandering out the door and heading home to get ready for what he thought would be an awful evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam was sitting at home looking at the picture Grace had drawn. He couldn't help but think they looked the perfect little family on there. If only things were that simple now. He was dressed smartly as Emily had asked and was waiting for her to finish getting dressed. He hated all the fuss, and especially having a meal with everyone… It just wasn't his kind of thing and the only thing getting him through was the thought of Connie being there too.

At the bar Connie stepped backwards and looked at the place. They had shut off the outside area next to the bar specifically for them tonight. The staff had put up some lights around the area to make sure it wasn't too dark out there and Connie had just put some things around the tables as well as a few balloons and banners. She knew he'd hate it but it was a step up for him from the meal.

"This looks good, what time is he getting here?" Connie turned to see Cal standing in the doorway. "Thank you, Emily is getting him here in about 20 minutes… Are you on your own?" Cal shook his head signalling to a group of others who were all at the bar already. "So, how've you been? How's Grace doing now?" Connie smiled as she took a seat on the bench, Cal following suit. "She's good, you'd never know she even did anything to herself!" Cal laughed as they sat there waiting for the others to come outside.

"So we're meeting the others at the bar for a drink first before heading to the restaurant. It gave a few of them a bit longer to get out of work and sorted." Sam just nodded looking across at Emily. "Ready to go?" He sighed nodding as they walked out the door and started the short journey.

Connie, Cal, Zoe and Max all stepped inside through the door and noticed the couple standing by the bar. Walking around they stopped next to them. "There he is! Another year older, hey mate?" Cal smiled as he stopped beside Sam. Zoe smiled over as she hugged him "Happy Birthday!" "Hey! Where did you all come from?"

"We've got a table outside, it's a little cramped in here." Max began walking back outside with Zoe, soon followed by Emily, Cal and Connie. Sam reached towards her gently holding her arm. "Con-" "Not now Sam… Come on." She warmly smiled as she turned walking outside. He waited a while watching her walk, noticing how beautiful she looked tonight. He caught up with her and stepped outside to a group of people cheering.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" He stopped shocked, not having expected to see them all standing out here like this. Connie was standing to the front of the group of people watching the smile finally reach his face. Everyone began moving about again and the music was turned back up.

Emily waded through the groups of people to stop beside Connie. "Hey, thank you so much for organising this. It's incredible what you've done for him… He's lucky to have a friend like you still." She smiled trying to hold everything in while she stood with Emily. Sam wandered over "Who did all of this?" Emily smiled "Co-" "Emily did… No-one else loves you enough to go through all the trouble of it!" Emily glanced at Connie who spoke again. "Really, you should thank her for all of this."

A little while later and the drinks were flowing freely between the ED staff. Emily was sitting around laughing with Zoe and Max when Connie moved through the dancing bodies to sit at one of the empty tables. "Con, wait there…" She knew the voice and so didn't need to turn around to see him. Instead she kept walking and sat at the small table which was slightly apart from everyone else. He sat down next to her carefully, placing a gentle hand on her thigh. "I know you did all of this tonight… Thank you."

Connie didn't look at him but rested her eyes on the hand that was on her leg instead. She moved her hand to rest on top of it eventually looking back to him. "Thank you, for all of it. Everything you've ever done for me." Sam leant forward and pulled her into a hug. "You really do mean the world to me Con…" She smiled as she moved her hands to hug him back. She was conscious of Emily sitting only a small distance away from them, probably watching. "You better get back to her-" "Don't shut me out like this…"

At some point the pair had ended up being dragged to dance and were currently surrounded by others. "So, come on then what was in that bag earlier?" She smiled shaking her head. "You don't give up do you-" "Not when I've got a pretty good idea as to what it was…" The smile lingered on her face for a little while longer before she shook it off. "Sam we-" "Emily leaves tomorrow for a week… Some job she's on. Come over and we can talk about all this." Connie raised an eyebrow "Talk? Yeah I believe that's what you want-" Sam moved slightly closer and leant towards her ear whispering. "I want anything that involves you." She stopped smiling as he caught her hand in his.

Emily came back outside and saw Sam laughing with Connie while he spun her around. She sat down with the others once again, briefly watching them a little longer before returning to the conversation.

Later on Connie moved away from the dancing and was stopped by a very drunk Cal. "So, come on then… What's the story behind the ice queen façade? 'Cause there's no way you're always that moody." Connie smirked towards Cal who was leaning against the table towards her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She moved away but heard him follow her as they got to a more open area of the bar. "Look Cal-" he cut her off by holding onto her and leaning in to kiss her. Sam had rounded the corner with Max, Lofty and Zoe to be fronted with this scene. Connie pushed him backwards causing him to readjust to the situation. "Where do you get off flirting with people all night and then acting like this?" Connie scoffed before stepping a little closer to Cal. "If you think I was even slightly interested in you then you're delusional."

Neither had realised the small group of people behind them. "You're such a bitch, no wonder no-one ever sticks around long enough for you." Cal went to move forwards to Connie once again but this time Sam moved forwards too. "Back off mate, I think you've had too much to drink tonight-" "What she stringing you along too? Just a slu-" Cal wasn't given the opportunity to finish as Sam threw his fist Cal's direction swiftly hitting him across the jaw.

Cal stood up and started to back away, deciding it was best to leave now. Connie was still stood shocked at what had happened as Zoe stepped in front of her. "Hey, are you alright? Connie?" She was watching Sam who was clenching and unclenching his fist which was now split and bloody. "Connie? Hey-" "I'm fine Zoe… Just go back inside and make sure Emily doesn't panic. I'll take him over to the ED and get his hand checked out."

"It's not that bad, it'll be fine." Connie ignored him holding onto his hand and looking down at it. It looked painful and she noticed him flinch as she began wiping it. "Why'd you do that?" Connie finally spoke and moved her eyes back up to his face. "You should have just left him, I could have handled it-" "That's not the point Connie, I'm not going to stand back and watch the girl I love be spoken to like that." She froze looking back down at his hand after hearing what he said.

Composing herself she finished treating his hand. "That should do it, you'll have to be careful at work the next few days but it should be fine." Sam moved forward on the bed so his legs hung over the side. Connie was moving things about and throwing away the bloodied tissues. He reached out for her waist as she turned to face him. He noticed something had changed in her, and her eyes were beginning to glisten with unshed tears. Holding onto her he pulled her closer before resting his bad hand against the side of her face as he kissed her. Connie tried resisting but ended up draping her hands around his neck pulling him closer. Deepening the kiss they forgot where they were for a minute.

Connie broke apart from him upon hearing voices outside. She grabbed his hand again as Rita opened the curtain with Emily behind her. "Jesus Sam what did you do!?" He shook his head as Connie rested his hand back down again. "He thought he was superman but once again failed as you can see… Don't get it wet tonight and I'll check it in the morning for infection." Moving backwards she signalled he could get up and leave. They began walking away before he briefly stopped to face her catching her off guard. Resting a hand on the small of her back he spoke quietly "I mean it, she's away this week… We need to talk about all this." Their eyes met for a second before he walked away with his girlfriend leaving her questioning everything there in that cubicle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Here's the next update :) Hope you enjoy x**

Sam woke that morning to an empty bed. He rolled over forgetting about his hand but soon pulling it back wincing at the pain shooting through it. Glancing to the clock he noticed it was already 10 o'clock. He dropped his head back down to the pillow thinking about the previous night. The game was changing between him and Connie, they were both struggling to conceal their feelings now and that meant everything was now at risk.

Connie was walking through the department that morning when Cal came into work. He was stretching his jaw rubbing it when he bumped into Connie and Rita at the nurses' station. "Someone had a rough night." Connie didn't pay attention to the brief conversation between Rita and Cal until she realised he had no recollection of the previous evening. That was probably for the best, she just hoped nobody else felt the need to bring it up again.

On her break Rita wandered out to the ambulance bay to see Iain in the back of one of the ambulances. She watched as he moved about cleaning everything until he noticed someone standing behind him. "Alright, how's Phoebe?" Rita smiled stepping into the ambulance with a hand from Iain. "She's okay, asleep at the moment. Definitely takes after you." He threw something her way as she dodged it before sitting back up again. "Are we still going out tomorrow night then?" Iain smiled up at her "Course, Jess is happy to babysit Phoebe so we're all set… I think she's got Connie over as well so Phebe's in good hands."

Sam drove into work that afternoon after lying about the house all morning. Emily had left for London for the week and wrote a short note for him. He was happy to have some time away from her, it meant he could try clear his head.

Getting out of the car he wandered towards the entrance stopping outside for some air first. He sat down for a few minutes before deciding he better get inside and get the shift over with. The next few days would be full on but the rest of the week he didn't have much to do, he just hoped Connie would at least talk to him at some point.

As soon as she saw him walk inside she felt something funny inside her stomach. All she wanted to do was talk to him but she was annoyed with him. Instead she strutted into her office and sat down before remembering Sam's hand. Getting up again she went into the department to find him and check it before he started treating any patients.

In the ambulance bay Rita and Iain were sitting in the little staffroom. Rita had been laying against his side but was moving as he stretched. Instead of returning to the same position, she leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" Rita just shrugged as she smiled at him. Never did she see herself sitting in this position with a daughter and boyfriend, happier than she had ever been in her life. Iain followed suit and kissed her again, Rita moving her hands behind his head as he squeezed her waist.

Cal was in the staffroom when Sam arrived that morning and he couldn't help the feeling of rage that ran through him upon seeing him. "Hey, how was the birthday last night? Get lucky?" He laughed as Sam wandered in, having not realised that Cal remembered nothing from the night before. "Seriously? You must be joking-" "What?" Sam shook his head opening his locker. "You don't remember a thing from last night do you?" Cal shrugged before Sam held up his hand towards Cal. "You can put two and two together can't you? Then try thinking about why you deserved it."

Sam turned and left the staffroom as Cal remained where he was still oblivious to whatever happened. Connie finally caught a glimpse of Sam looking aggravated and heading towards the toilets. Without hesitation Connie followed him and pushed the bathroom door open seeing him leaning against the sink with his head hanging. Luckily nobody else was in there so she leant against the door once inside.

Turning his head to the side he realised who it was in there with him. "I think you're in the wrong one unless there's something you want to tell me." He tried joking but she could see through it as they remained where they both were. Connie moved forward looking down at his hand. "It looks pretty bad-" "I just caught it this morning… It's fine really." He felt the warmth of hers holding onto it as she lifted it up. He watched as she looked down at it not sure whether to say anything of just be quiet.

"What you said, about why you did this. Did you really mean that?" Cal countered her with another question. "What you said yesterday about Emily being the only person to love me enough to go through so much effort, did you mean that?" Connie looked at him before taking a deep breath and dropping his hand moving hers to her forehead instead. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this." Sam walked towards her taking hold of her hands "But it has, and why should we both carry on like we're happy when we're not? I've always loved you and never wanted anyone else. Try telling me that you're any different."

Connie looked at him "You're so arrogant to think that you're the only person I've ever loved. Sam I moved on, I had a life. I was over you and never thought about going back, in fact I was at the point of wishing we had never existed." The words seemed to come out so easily and she could see they hurt him. "Seeing you with her… Seeing you happy, it made me feel sick to think that I could never do that for you. I could have lived with thinking that, but you changed everything when you came back here." Sam once again closed the space between them and rested his forehead against hers. "Tell me that you don't love me-" "That's not the point Sam, you changed everything when you said all those things. It doesn't matter what we think we've got, it's not real." Once again Sam rested a hand on her cheek "Tell me you don't love me." Connie tried forcing the words out but found it impossible. Instead Sam kissed her, but it wasn't like the other times. This time it felt different, as though he meant everything he had ever said to her. It was full of so much love that it momentarily knocked Connie off-balance, making her forget everything.

When they broke apart, he remained resting his forehead against hers. Neither of them spoke as they stood there. Connie found herself once again letting him in, removing all the barriers she had up. Sam knew in that moment that this would never disappear. This was love and this was what he had always wanted. When Emily came home, he knew that things would never be the same again but he was ready for the change.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emily had been gone for almost three days and Sam had spent a lot of it alone thinking. That evening he was in front of the TV before picking up his phone and messaging the one person he wanted to see. Everyone was at a party held for the hospital staff tonight but neither Connie or Sam had planned on going.

Connie was ready for a night to herself but as soon as her phone went off she knew one way or another she wouldn't be getting it. As she read it a smile passed across her face before she responded. Heading upstairs she got changed into a short coral coloured dress which fit her perfectly. She pinned some of her hair back from her face before letting the rest fall down her back and across her shoulder in messy curls. Re-applying her makeup and picking up the pair of shoes from the floor she wandered back downstairs.

While in the kitchen there was a light knock at the door. "One minute!" She grabbed her phone and keys throwing them into her purse, putting it on the counter as she went to the door. Sam smiled up at her as he noticed the small smile on her face. She turned away and wandered back inside "Sorry, I'm not exactly ready yet. Do you want a drink of anything?" Sam just watched her as she rushed around the kitchen before she stopped and looked over at him. "What?" He shook his head "Nothing…" and just continued to watch her as she finished sorting herself out.

Slipping the heels on she picked up the small purse and took put her arms into the black jacket Sam held out to her. "What made you change your mind about coming out tonight then?" Connie looked over her shoulder at him before turning to face him properly. "I don't know… The thought of meeting someone incredible?" He imitated laughing before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and took her hand wandering towards the door.

It wasn't particularly cold outside but Connie felt goose-bumps rise on her arms as they got into the taxi. After the amount of times she had told Rita and Zoe she wouldn't be going tonight, she was now turning up with an ex-partner and father of her child. Not suspicious at all. She dreaded what people were going to think as they turned up but she realised that most of them would already have had a few drinks. Sam brushed his hand against her leg catching her attention. "Do me a favour tonight… No thinking, just enjoy yourself?" She smiled giving in before they stopped outside.

Rita and Iain were standing outside with Zoe and Max when they noticed Sam and Connie wandering over. "I thought you weren't coming tonight!?" Connie slowed slightly and tried thinking of an excuse. "Some people are just more persuasive than others, and I told her about the free drinks-" "Hey! You make me sound like an alcoholic… I got home and decided I'd rather spend a night enjoying myself then thinking about everything." Connie noticed Sam smiling from over the women's shoulders as they all wandered inside.

Almost everyone from the department was there, even people they hardly recognised. Connie had forgotten why there was a party until she recognised several people standing with Guy. "Oh god, why did nobody remind me of why we were here?" Everyone looked towards Connie who had dropped her head into her hands. "What?" Sam pulled a face looking towards Zoe who was just as confused as he was.

"Connie Beauchamp, didn't expect to see you at such an event." Connie stood up and greeted the older woman in front of her. "Jayne, good to see you." Zoe and Rita were watching as Sam slowly begun remembering why she might have not wanted to come to this event. Once the other woman left Connie turned to the table as the woman stood up and wandered towards the bar together. "Who was that-" "Let's just say we don't exactly see eye to eye after a misunderstanding of who her husband was." The statement hadn't cleared anything up for them but instead made them even more interested into what had happened.

After a quick overview of the events she had found herself in years ago Zoe couldn't help but laugh while Rita was still in shock. "You… And her husband… She was… Connie!" Connie dropped her head once again "Please don't remind me how awful it was, once was enough." As they went back to the table Connie noticed Sam looking towards her. She shrugged unsure of what he seemed to be trying to tell her until someone else approached her.

"Connie. I didn't know you still worked at Holby. Ric never mentioned it-" "I don't work upstairs anymore, I'm down in the ED." Connie tried keeping the conversation short. Zoe and Rita had continued walking however Rita noticed the look of unease on Connie's face and returned to her with Sam hot on her toes. "How have you been? I tried calling before but never got through." Connie bit down all the things she wanted to say and kept it short instead. "Michael, did you ever think there was a reason you couldn't get through?"

She felt Sam's hand gently rest on her back making her feel slightly more relaxed. Michael stayed in front of her for only a little while longer before he was beckoned away by Guy. "It was good to see you again Con, really." She gave the faintest smile before he walked away and she felt herself relax back into Sam. "You okay?" She nodded a little before turning to Rita holding up her hand "Ex husband, let's just not go into details there." Rita nodded and watched Connie and Sam head back to the table.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful with small speeches made by Guy about the various members of staff we had to 'thank' for the hospital. Connie continuously bumped into old colleagues including Jac. "I hear you've taken over the reins up there. I'm glad it's not entirely falling apart." The encounter had been brief but both woman got something from seeing one another again.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying the evening when Sam and Connie were left alone at the table. "Still glad you came out?" Connie leant against her hand which rested on the table looking across at him. "I suppose it's been nice if not a little awkward." Sam laughed lightly as he began recognising several women. "Oh shoe's on the other foot now. Not as funny is it?" Connie smirked leaning back watching how Sam's demeanour had changed. "You enjoy people's pain far too much."

Sam had managed to get his way and slipped out of the building before having to speak to any of the long list of women he'd seen. "What we all saw in you I'll never know-" "It's the charm." Connie looked at him "Ha. Is that what you call it?" Sam closed the space between them again, his face only inches from hers. "I don't know you tell me." She tried keeping her composure with him so close, but it had never been easy. She felt his lips meet hers as she let her hands move to his neck and the back of his head as he rested one in the back of her hair and one on her waist. Deepening the kiss, he broke away quickly to speak. "So, yours or mine?" Connie sneered in shock at his cockiness but knew that it wasn't really a question as it was going to happen one place or another.

The evening finished with Connie resting her head against his bare chest as she felt the cool evening breeze wash over her back. Moving her hair behind her ear as she got comfortable she felt Sam's hand begin to gently trace lines up and down her back. She breathed in and out slowly just enjoying being with him. She had her hand resting against his toned chest as he pressed a kiss into the top of her head. "I love you Beauchamp and I don't think there'll ever be a time where I don't… You have no idea how annoying that used to be when I was with someone else." She felt Sam shudder as he tried joking about it.

Connie moved after a while to look up at him. He opened one eye to look at her after realising she'd moved. "I love you too Sam." He smiled slightly before meeting her half way and kissing her once again. He held onto her and moved her so she was resting on top of him once again. Right now was all that both of them wanted but everything they couldn't have.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Hey, here's the next update hope you enjoy! :) Something big within this one :D Please keep the reviews coming x**

Connie woke up in her bed that morning with her head still on Sam's chest. She took a moment to let herself wake up properly before carefully sitting up. Watching him sleep she smiled to herself thinking about how peaceful he looked.

She thought over the previous night and how it could have gone so differently. When she had seen Michael she wanted nothing more than to run the opposite way. She'd never felt that way before, she was always the strong, independent woman in control but he reminded her of everything she used to be and it scared her. Knowing Sam was there was all she needed to get through it, she just hated that nobody else could know that.

Standing in the bathroom she reached for the bathroom cabinet as someone took her by surprise from behind. Sam's arms rested around her stomach while he pressed his lips to her neck. "I thought you were asleep…"she rested a hand on top of his while they stood there. She smiled as he looked up at her in the mirror before a sly grin spread across his face. He lifted her up slightly and wandered back towards the bedroom with her as she struggled to get free from him. "Sam I have actually got to do things today-" he placed her down and leant down kissing her so that she couldn't say anything else.

When she got up later she slipped on the small black dressing gown before wandering downstairs to make them both a drink. Sam propped himself up in the bed and checked his phone. There were still no messages from Emily which he thought was strange. He'd assumed she'd call most days but since she'd been gone there was nothing. Connie came back into the room bearing two mugs, one which she passed over before sitting back on top of the covers.

They spent most the day doing nothing until Connie had to get ready for work. As she got changed she glanced back to Sam who was still half naked sitting in the bed. "Are you going to move at all today?" He shrugged making himself comfortable as he watched Connie stand with her hands on her hips. "Do you know how sexy you look when you do that?" She sighed dropping her hands and turning away getting her things together for work.

When he was finally dressed she was about to walk out the door. "Hey, will I see you tonight?" Connie stopped and looked at him for a moment. After this morning she had forgotten that this wasn't really how life was. "I don't know… I'm probably going to have to work through to the morning." Sam moved closer to her bending over and kissing her. "Don't push yourself too much, I know you." She smiled kissing him again before he opened the door and left before her. "Just let me know…" Connie nodded and watched him leave before grabbing her coat and going to work.

Rita was getting changed into a pair of skinny dark jeans with a flowing vest top when Iain walked in to the room. She looked up at him and saw he was wearing a shirt with tight black trousers. "You make me look under-dressed…" She looked back at her appearance in the mirror when Iain appeared behind her. "You look perfect. Come on, we'll be late if we don't go now."

She turned to walk out but stopped and picked up the silver necklace she had dangling over the mirror on the small table. Unclipping it she placed it around her neck and did it up before holding onto the small silver heart. Rita grabbed her leather jacket before moving from the room and running down the stairs. Jess had taken Phoebe for the night so the couple were free to spend the evening together.

They walked the little distance from their house to the town. Rita had no idea where they were going but as she held onto Iain's hand she didn't care. She contently walked along beside him and into a small restaurant where they waited for someone to come out to them.

Sitting down Rita looked around them and noticed how nice this place was. "Iain this is lovely, how did you even know about it?" He smiled while reading through a menu and spoke. "I thought you'd like it here, and I know everything." He looked back to her and winked before going back to the menu.

The evening was dragging for Connie in the ED. It was extremely quiet but here she was seeing to the town's drunks. "You need to keep this referral and remember to take these antibiotics okay?" She handed them over but had the feeling they didn't know a word she was saying. As they walked out of the hospital Connie breathed a sigh of relief before resting a hand on her head and wandering to the nurses' station. Stopping there she bumped into Charlie who smiled across at her. "Rough day? Go take a break, I'll come get you if we need anything."

Connie looked gratefully towards Charlie before walking in the opposite direction towards the staffroom. She got herself a glass of water before walking back out and into her office. Stepping inside she realised that there was something already on her desk. Sitting down and taking another mouthful of water she put the glass down picking up the folded piece of paper. _I knew you wouldn't take a proper break so I got Charlie to make sure you rest… And seeing as you didn't eat anything earlier I figured you'd be hungry by now._

Looking back down she noticed that there was a sandwich sitting next to a cup of coffee. Smiling to herself she picked it up and leant back in her chair.

At the restaurant Rita and Iain were finishing up and wandering along the bay. She smiled as she leant into his side and held his hand as they walked down some steps. Rita didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. There were string lights running along either side of them and some Christmas decorations had already begun to be put up by the various shops along the front. They continued walking until Iain stepped in front of Rita and held both her hands.

Not sure what he was doing she had a questioning look on her face. "Rita, I can't believe I've been lucky enough to have been with you three years now… Every day with you is perfect and it makes my life better every time I see you." She nudged him gently before smiling. "What's with all the soppiness all of a sudden? It's not like you're about to get down on one knee are you?" Iain dropped her hands and stepped back slightly looking at her.

Rita was taken by complete surprise when he bent one knee and rested down on the ground before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. She couldn't hide the shock on her face as she moved her hands to cover her mouth, a smile spreading across her face beneath them.

"Rita Freeman you are woman of many talents, one of them being able to make me fall madly in love with you. I never want to leave your side and I always want you to be mine. Miss Freeman will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" Iain smiled as he saw tears brimming in her eyes as she nodded her head towards him in response. "Of course I will you big softy…" She moved closer as Iain stood back up and captured her in a hug. He held on to her tightly as the tears ran down her cheeks before he moved back and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you-" "I love you too." Rita couldn't help but cry as Iain closed the space between them and kissed her.

Connie stood up and wandered out of the office with the cup of coffee in her hands. She decided to pop outside for some fresh air. Standing out there she took a deep breath before leaning against the cold wall. She relaxed against it thinking about how things had changed in the past year. _Year._ How had everything been going on for over a year? She heard someone approaching next to her bringing her back to the present. "Hey…"

Sam stopped next to her smiling, mimicking her by leaning against the cold wall. "I forgot to give you this." He handed over a chocolate bar smiling as she took it from him. "Really? Forgot to give it to me, or hoped I would come outside so that you had an excuse to talk to me?" Sam shrugged as he smiled slightly leaning closer to her. "Does it matter?" Connie smiled "Mmm, not really." He leant in and kissed her moving a hand to rest on her cheek as he did. "Can you believe that I've been back around here for nearly two years?" Connie looked blankly at him. "Two years-" "Well I mean in Holby yeah, this has been going on for most of it…" Connie had a small content smile on her face as Sam rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He stood up and straightened himself out. "You better go back, let me know if you're coming over tonight." He leant in one final time kissing her goodbye before wandering off home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Connie was finishing the long shift. Checking the time she realised it was almost turning 2 o'clock. She considered whether to go home or whether to call Sam. Instead she got in the car and remained there for a few moments before starting the engine and driving away from the hospital.

Sam was half asleep sitting in bed with the TV on. He wasn't really watching it but it was passing the time. Checking the time he realised how late it was and that she probably wasn't coming. Picking up his phone he dialled the most recent number and waited. After only a few rings she picked up. "Anyone would think you can't go a couple hours without speaking to me." Sam smiled to himself "What can I say? You just got me wanting more all the time…" Truth is whenever he heard her voice it made everything okay, no matter what was happening she made him feel better.

He finished speaking to her before wandering through the flat to the kitchen getting himself a cold drink. Standing over the sink he looked down into it wandering what Emily was doing now. There had been a few times where he wanted to call her to see how work was going, but at the same time he was enjoying this week as it was. Part of him hoped that something had happened out there making her want to stay, or that she had met someone out there. He knew it was pushing the boat out a little too far but everyone could dream.

There was a faint knock at the door as he began heading back to the bedroom. Instead he turned back and went to the door opening it to see an exhausted Connie standing there. "Hey, I thought you were going home?" Connie shrugged before stepping forward and closing the door behind her. "I was… and then you phoned. And I guess… I guess I just wanted to see you." Sam smiled bending down and kissing her before moving his hands to her thighs and lifting her up against the door.

Connie felt Sam smiling against her lips as they kissed. She linked her hands together behind his head as she deepened the kiss. Sam broke his lips apart from hers smiling still. "God I love you…" Every time she heard him say it something inside her changed. As he kissed her again he held onto her moving through the empty flat, into the bedroom.

When her feet hit the floor she felt his hands travel up her legs and under her dress to rest on her stomach. Connie ran her hands along his chest as she kissed him. He lifted the dress over her head before moving his hands back to her skin. She felt herself moving with him before turning around and falling against the bed. Sam rested above her not wanting to break the contact they had.

This past week it had become a common thing for Connie to wake up with him. She was enjoying it while it lasted, but part of her wished that this could just happen all the time. Despite this part of herself she knew that they would never last as a couple, if they would they'd already be together. They'd tried enough times before but no matter what things broke off and they went their separate ways. No doubt it would be the same this time when Emily came back. She knew it wasn't fair to keep it going so was preparing herself to finish this when she came home.

Connie drifted to sleep in Sam's arms while he lay awake watching her. He gently ran his hands through her hair. As she slept Sam thought about all the ways he could get Connie to see this could last but he realised there was no way to know. Either it would or wouldn't and he had no way of knowing.

It was early November and the nights were getting colder. Connie woke up a few hours after falling asleep feeling shivers run down her spine. Sam noticed her moving about before he reached an arm over her and pulled the duvet up and around her. He rested his arm across her and pulled her into him, keeping her warm as she smiled leaning into his chest.

They remained like that until the morning when Connie woke up forgetting she wasn't at home. As she stretched out she took in her surroundings. There was hardly anything in this room, no pictures or evidence of people really living here. Sam's things seemed to be scattered about but she assumed that had only happened since Emily had been gone.

Carefully getting out of the bed she put her arms through the sleeves of Sam's shirt before wandering through to the kitchen. It was the first time she'd ever been in the flat and it was nothing she had expected. They'd been living here for a few years but it looked like a house that someone had just moved into. Making her way to the kitchen she half expected not to find any glasses or food around.

She got herself a drink before quietly going back through to the bedroom. It was almost midday she realised and they'd slept through the morning. Stepping into the room Sam was propped up on one arm watching her come back in. "Sorry… I thought you were asleep and I needed a drink." He smiled looking at her standing there in not much more than his shirt as she came back over and sat on the bed.

Crossing her legs she smiled at Sam who was still just looking at her. She leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips as he deepened it. Connie pulled back smiling before it went any further this morning. Sitting back up she picked up her phone scanning through her emails while Same rested his head down again. He was dazing off when she looked at him. Smiling to herself she moved slowly and carefully to a kneeling position so that she was leaning above him. Gently moving her hand some water poured out of the glass and across his face. Connie laughed before jumping up off the bed as Sam moved to where she had been sat. "Ohhh, Connie you are really going to wish you didn't do that." She couldn't help but laugh even more as he jumped off the bed and chased after her through the flat.

Connie made it out into the kitchen before he faced her across the counter. She put the glass down on the side and moved to the side as Sam went the opposite way grabbing the glass himself without her noticing. Afterwards he caught hold of her wrist and pulled her close enough for him to empty the rest of its contents across her head and down her front. He laughed as she squealed before moving away from him again.

Sam ran into the bathroom after her but grabbed her before she had the chance to get away. Lifting her up he smiled as a laugh from deep within her erupted into the room. It was rare that she genuinely laughed and whenever he heard it, it made him happy knowing she was too. He stepped across the room with her before standing in the shower. Looking up she watched as he rested his hand across the switch. "Don't you dare."

They both remained where they were before Sam leant forward and kissed her again. She went to move her hands around his neck but he moved backwards before turning the shower on. "SAM!" Connie stood under the water as it showered across her, soaking through the shirt she had on. Glaring across at Sam who leant against the wall the other side of the shower she reached forwards and held onto him kissing him. Pulling him with her she felt the water falling across her head once again until his hands reached out behind her fumbling for the button to turn it off.

Both soaked through they moved back into the bedroom. Sam watched as Connie used a towel to dry her hair before shaking her head towards him. "I hate you I hope you know that-" "Yeah, but obviously not enough to stop spending time with me…" Connie sarcastically threw a smile his direction before walking over to him. He pulled her between his legs and kissed her as she leant on his shoulders bending her head towards his falling backwards with him.

After several attempts made by Connie to get up, 2 hours later she was dressed and picking up her coat and bag to go home. "I'll speak to you later… I've got get Grace this afternoon and go to her school. If you're not working tomorrow you could always come round and see her." Sam smiled nodding "To see Grace-" "Yeah, I'll be there somewhere but…" he cut her off kissing her. This time when he moved back he had a serious look on his face. "You know we've only got two more days like this don't you." Connie nodded looking down at the floor between them before back to him. "I know… I'll see you tomorrow Sam." Recomposing herself she left his flat and headed home for the first time in 24 hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Last update for a few days, have a pretty hectic weekend and next week might be pretty irregular too! Enjoy and please review :) Thanks to everyone so far, and to the guest who asked about my updating of Pretty Green Eyes, I have uploaded that once more tonight too!**

Rita and Iain were walking into work that morning both with huge smiles still plastered on their faces. They'd planned to go into the ED together and tell everyone about their engagement but as they approached the entrance Connie called out to her. "Rita, could I have your help over here please?"

They both ran towards Connie who was bent over someone on the floor. Iain stood up and headed inside to pull a trolley out and helped them get the young child onto it. "Who is it-" "Your guess is as good as mine this morning… Can someone try and find some records, or family maybe already in the hospital?" They pushed the trolley inside and connected the child to several machines. "Thank you Rita you can go and get sorted now."

The blonde nodded before beginning to walk out of resus. "And congratulations…" Rita turned to see a small smile on Connie's face as she glanced up at her from the patient. Rita walked away smiling going outside to see Iain. "Hey, so you going to come in-" "There you are, come on Iain we've got a call." He looked towards Rita shrugging "Sorry, you're on your own there…" Rita watched as Iain started to walk towards the ambulance before returning to Rita and pulling her into him as he kissed her.

He left her standing flushed and smiling before her thoughts caught up with her. "Iain!?" "Good luck, I'll catch you later!" She watched as the ambulance pulled away from the station before sighing and heading back inside. Deciding it was easiest to not tell everyone she went into the staffroom and changed before heading into the department.

"Why does Rita need good luck?" Dixie looked towards him as they drove on. "Oh that… She's just got to face the mob of staff when they find out she's engaged-" "WHAT!?" Iain laughed as Dixie flicked her eyes between him and the road. "No way mate… You asked her to marry you and she actually agreed?" He laughed before looking back towards Dixie. "I'm happy for you, I really am."

The conversation was soon stopped when they got to the accident and became professional colleagues as opposed to friends.

At the hospital it hadn't taken long for someone to say something. Rita was holding some patient notes as the other nurses walked past. "Hey Ri- Oh my god!?" Rita looked up from the folder as Robyn stopped in front of her and looked at her hand. "You and Iain are getting married?" Charlie had stopped behind Robyn after hearing all the commotion coming from the pair. Looking towards Robyn, Rita smiled nodding. "Yeah, he asked me last night…." Robyn pulled her closer congratulating her. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

Robyn went back to work as Charlie watched a grinning Rita. "Congratulations Rita." She smiled again as the older nurse embraced her. Returning to work Rita struggled to hide her happiness as several colleagues began talking and congratulating her.

By the time the shift was finished drinks had been organised to celebrate Iain and Rita's engagement. As she left the hospital she bumped into Dixie. Before speaking she pulled Rita into a tight hug causing Rita to tear up. "I'm so so happy for you, you know. You deserve this." Rita hugged her friend back until they broke apart. Rita smiled as she wiped underneath her eyes. "Look at you, he's turned you into a right mess!" Rita laughed as Dixie nudged her.

Iain breezed out of the ambulance bay and approached the two women. "Tell me it wasn't that bad?" Rita shook her head composing herself once again. "You tell me, you're coming to the pub now to face it with me!" Iain slipped his hand into hers as they began wandering towards the pub with Dixie walking beside them.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone was already in there when the couple arrived. Rita looked around smiling as she recognised Zoe walking towards her. "Why didn't you tell me!? I found out through Robyn this afternoon." Rita hugged Zoe before noticing Connie standing to one side smiling towards her. "Robyn was the first one to find out this morning and I just got caught up with patients." Zoe smiled before giving them some space as they entered further into the bar.

Connie was sitting at the bar on her own looking down into the wine glass. Sam had noticed her here but kept his distance for a while expecting her to come over and sit with everyone. He picked up his empty glass and walked over to the bar stopping next to her. "Are you alright?" Connie didn't answer but just nodded quickly before picking up her glass.

Sam took a seat next to her before looking at her. "What's wrong?" Connie just shrugged before taking another drink. "What's wrong? I don't know maybe all my friends in happy, normal relationships while I'm sleeping with my ex who has a girlfriend?" Sam watched as she poured the rest of the wine into her mouth. Putting the glass back down and standing up she gathered her things before walking away. "Hey-" "Just leave me alone Sam…"

Connie made her excuses before leaving the pub. She made it half way across the road before someone else followed her outside. She stopped leaning on her car knowing who it would be. First she felt his hands rest on her waist as she lifted her head up and shook her hair out the way. "Con…" He turned her to face him before she moved forward as he wrapped his arms around her. Resting his head on top of hers he stayed there quietly for a while. "I'm sorry, about all this."

Connie moved away looking down at the keys she held in her hands. "Yeah me too…" Sam watched knowing how much she was hurting and hated it. "Please, don't say what I know you're going to." She laughed knowing how stupid what she was about to say was. "It doesn't matter what I say though does it? I could say that this was done, never happening again but I'd still end up in your bed." Sam let go of a breath he had been holding. "Sam. Emily's home in a few days and then what?" He shrugged slightly not knowing the answer to that.

Both of them left together that night and as Connie lay in bed she stared at the wall. After a while she felt Sam's hands move around her waist, before feeling her back pressed up against his chest. "I love you" he whispered it into her hair as he rested his chin on her arm. "I know…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few weeks had passed and Emily was back from London. Things had changed between her and Sam since she'd been back. Emily had begun asking questions when Sam wasn't around about where he was all the time. They spent more time together now but there was still so much she didn't know.

Connie was packing things into a small suitcase as Grace came skipping into the bedroom. "So when will I see you again?" Connie smiled looking up to her daughter. "I'm only gone a week sweetheart, it's just some important work meetings. I'll be back to have you at the weekend." Grace started playing with some of the things on the bed as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Connie balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued packing things. "Sweetheart leave that alone please I'm trying to put them away… Honey go downstairs and put something on the TV, I'll be down soon." Once Grace left the room she sat down on the bed and spoke. "How are you?" Sam leant against the wall looking out of the window. "I'm better now… Are you really going to that conference?" Connie laughed getting up again and moving around.

"Someone has to go and I didn't see it fair asking Zoe to come with me-" "Well is anyone going with you?" Connie did up the suitcase and rested it by her wardrobe. "Why is that an offer?" She began walking downstairs as he answered her. "No, Sam you need to stay at home with Emily-" "It's for two people from the hospital right?" Connie sighed "Yes-" "Then two people are going. When do you leave?"

She gave him all the details before leaning against the door watching Grace. "I'll meet you at the hospital tomorrow, there's some things I need to sort out there before I go." Sitting on the bottom of the stairs she held the phone to her ear. "Sam?" "Yeah-" "I love you..." It had been a while since he heard her say those words. Things had been strange lately, they hadn't seen each other since Emily came back and maybe it was for the best but he couldn't stay away any longer.

Sam began throwing some things into a bag as Emily wandered into the room. "Hey, I've got to go to a conference this week." She crossed her arms in the doorway looking at him. "Why are you only just saying this?" Sam stopped briefly before carrying on "The person who was going is unwell and can't make it anymore-" "Who asked you?" He considered lying but knew it would get him nowhere. "Connie asked-" "And is she going too?" He nodded his head folding more things into his bag "Yeah, she said I didn't have to go but they're expecting two of us from the hospital. And I didn't think it was fair she faced the torture alone."

He smiled and laughed as Emily smiled quickly from the doorway. As he wandered past he kissed her lightly walking through to the kitchen. Emily remained where she was in the doorway looking at his bag and his phone next to it. As she went to walk closer Sam came back through and picked his phone up while putting a jacket on. "Just got to run out for something, I'll be back in 5. Do you need anything?" She shook her head smiling before speaking after the door closed "A boyfriend who isn't cheating might be nice…"

 _Oh, we're standing on a tiny ledge_

 _Before this goes over the edge._

 _Gonna use my heart and not my head_

 _And try to open up your eyes_

 _This is relationship suicide.  
Cause if you go, I go._

Connie finished sorting things in her office and wandered out locking the door behind her. Stepping towards the nurses' station she spoke to Zoe. "Right I'm off, everything has been sorted from this week. There shouldn't be too much to do… Can you remind Nurse Freeman about the end of year summaries I need from her by next week. Dr Knight and Dr Hardy have stepped up their hours for the week to cover Mr Strachan's absence, I know it's not ideal but-" "but we'll cope." Zoe nodded as she walked side by side with Connie towards reception.

Outside Connie noticed Sam leaning against the wall opposite her car. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the boot so he could put his bag in the back. He watched as she walked over without speaking. He couldn't help but notice how she looked. She was in a pair of black trousers with a loose white blouse and her coat over the top. "So what did Emily have to say about you coming to this?" Sam shrugged "She was fine, why?" Connie didn't answer but started the car and began driving away.

After about two hours she pulled over and stopped at a petrol station. "Do you want anything?" Sam got out of the car stretching his legs as Connie began filling her car up. "Nah, I've got everything I need." He smiled watching as she continued avoiding eye contact. Sam got back into the car while Connie went inside and paid before returning to the car. Sam had put the radio on and was humming along while she began driving again.

Another couple of hours and they were almost there. Nobody had spoken during the journey as both were thinking about different things.

Half an hour later and Connie was pulling into the grounds of the hotel they were staying at. "Christ Con you don't do things by half do you?" He looked about as she parked the car. "Actually, I never arrange the hotel, it's sorted by the board and I just arrive. All expenses paid, so make the most of it." Sam laughed as she climbed out of the car getting her bag out.

They walked further into the reception where they were greeted by a well dressed, tall man. "Ah Mrs Beauchamp it's good to see you again. I see you bought a colleague this time?" Connie greeted the man before signalling to Sam. "This is Mr Strachan, he's one of the best consultants from the ED at Holby." Sam reached out a hand "Mr Strachan. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Charles I arrange all of these meetings." Sam nodded and smiled before stepping back and following Connie through the hotel. "One of the best? Are they all like him at these things?" He whispered into Connie's ear as they continued walking which received a swift glare from her.

Reaching reception they were given their room keys. "You're both on the fourth floor, rooms 38 and 39." Connie took the cards and walked away handing one to Sam. "Separate rooms? He really is splashing out isn't he?" Connie smiled as they got into the lift and went up to their floor. "There's nothing tonight, first thing is tomorrow at 9 downstairs." Sam nodded as they stopped at her door. She opened the door and started inside, turning back to face him. "At least put your bag in your room before doing anything else." Sam smiled turning away from her as she shut the door.

Sam snooped about his room and looked out of the window at everything below them. If he'd known he'd receive this kind of treatment he'd have said yes to these things a long time ago. Pulling out his phone he messaged Emily. _Just arrived at the hotel. Going to get an early night, got a busy day tomorrow. Speak soon x_

Connie had taken her hair down and changed into some more comfortable clothing. She opened up the small fridge and took out the bottle of wine in there. _Connie, I appreciate you taking time to attend this on my behalf. Get what you need to get through it. Guy_ Discarding the note she took out a glass and poured herself some.

A small knock at the door made Connie roll her eyes. She was thankful for the 15 minutes he had taken to stay in his own room. She opened the door before walking away and letting him walk inside. Connie picked up the glass from the side before sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed. Sam looked about the room before she spoke. "Help yourself to whatever, Guy's paying." He nodded opening the fridge and taking something out "In that case then."

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Connie had another drink before shrugging. "Go for it." She stood up and got her phone out from her coat pocket as she heard Sam talking from the bathroom. "How come you get the huge bath?" She laughed sitting back down on the bed again. "Because I'm the clinical lead who he doesn't want to upset." Sam walked back out and picked his bottle up before falling on the bed next to her careful not to spill anything.

The evening went on and soon enough Connie was tucked up in bed next to Sam. "I could go back to my room if you want-" "Shut up no you wouldn't." Sam laughed under her "Well it was worth a try." Connie relaxed into him and slept before the week ahead of them. Sam had no idea what he had agreed to but it was time with Connie.

 **A** **N: Song lyrics are from Talk You Down by The Script**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **So I have quite a few chapters pre-written but am kind of stuck as to where I want to go. I plan on posting up until Christmas for this fic but think it might come to an end shortly after that. If anyone has any ideas they'd like me to try writing (linked to this or completely seperate) then message me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do for you!**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and please keep reviewing :)**

Connie woke up before her alarm went off. She rolled over to see Sam was still fast asleep the other side of the bed. Getting up she wandered to the bathroom and began sorting herself for the day.

Coming out he was still asleep. She rolled her eyes before going to her bag and pulling out a tight black dress and clean underwear. Heading back to the bathroom she got changed and pulled her hair back to apply some make-up.

It was almost 8 o'clock when Connie finished getting ready. Wandering into the bedroom she looked at Sam before going into his trouser pocket from the night before. Pulling out his key card she slipped her shoes on and headed out the door.

Minutes later she came back into the room to her alarm ringing. Sam was waking up and rolling over to shut her phone off. Once it had stopped ringing he put his head back on the pillow again before Connie threw his bag onto the bed next to him. He sat up and looked down before back to her. She was bent over picking things up from the floor as he got out of the bed.

Linking his arms around her as she stood up she smiled resting her hands on his. "Morning, you could have got me up earlier you know?" Connie turned around to face him smiling slightly. "It's fine, you looked like you needed the sleep. Anyway you've got about half an hour before we need to head down." Sam moved backwards as she sat on the edge of the bed taking her hair down.

By lunch time Connie was already bored of the person speaking. She sat back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other before pretending to listen to what was being said. Sam sat next to her and seemed to be paying attention to everything today. "Don't tell me you're actually interested in this." He leant sideways slightly so he could talk to her whilst not drawing attention to them. "Not in the slightest but got to look good in front of good ol' Charles." Connie tried hiding the smile looking down at her lap before paying attention again.

After another hour the talk was finished for the day and the pair began walking out of the conference room. "Seriously how do you get through these things on your own?" Connie gave no response to Sam but carried on walking as everyone moved out of the room.

Moving beside her he leant back tilting his head to look at her. "So what do you normally do now?" "You really wanna know?" Sam didn't speak but just kept his eyes where they were resting on her. Connie pushed off the wall to face him. "Normally I get dragged off to dinner with some pretentious consultant looking to 'better his department' which somehow involves sleeping with me." Sam looked at her not sure whether to believe her or not. "Seriously?" Connie shrugged leaning back against the wall.

Sam checked that no-one was around them before linking his fingers through hers and moving closer. "So do you want to go for dinner, I can't say that I fit the cliché with wanting to better my department but the last bit sounds pretty true." Connie looked up at him as he leant forward and kissed her.

They'd got a taxi to a small place along the quay. Sam got out of the taxi and took Connie's hand in his as they wandered along the waterfront. It was strange being able to be out like this and not worry about someone seeing them together. "So where are we going?" Connie pulled her jacket tighter before nodding a little further down. "There's a nice place along here that I've been to before." Sam nodded and carried on walking with her until they stopped outside a little place which looked barely big enough to be classed as a restaurant.

After getting a drink and ordering their food they sat at a small table by the window which had a view of the city. "So, how's Grace?" Connie put her glass down nodding. "She's good I guess-" "What's happened?" Connie shook her head looking out the window. "They had to do some writing about their family and she had some problems with it. Well other girls had a problem with hers." Sam pulled a face watching as Connie finished explaining. "She said that the other girls kept asking questions and laughing about how she had two separate homes, with us not being together."

"We had an argument before I came here about why I couldn't just let you come home again." Connie felt Sam reach out for her hand before holding onto it. "Apparently I'm selfish for not letting you stay with us-" "Is this why you've been so quiet the last few days?" She finally looked back from the window and had another drink. "I guess… I mean I couldn't even answer her. What was I supposed to say to her?"

They were interrupted by their food arriving and that seemed to end the conversation. It was quiet while they ate until Sam started again. "So, how does this week work then? Do we get in trouble if we don't go to everything?" Connie began explaining the set up to him as though he was stupid before stopping. "In other words we go, we listen, we leave. We've got something all day tomorrow, then Wednesday is like today. Thursday we have the day to ourselves and dinner with a group of them. Friday is just a quick thing in the morning before we leave." Sam made a mental note of that "So Thursday we could go somewhere."

They spoke about the few things they could do around here before finishing dinner and heading outside. It had gotten cold outside and Connie shivered in the breeze. Sam removed his coat and put it around her shoulders with much protest from Connie. He took hold of her hand again before walking along the quay. They walked for ages in silence but it was a comfortable one. It gave them both a chance to just think without any distractions or interruptions.

Walking they decided to just keep going to the hotel rather than wait for a taxi. It only took them about 20 minutes and they arrived at the hotel. They got up to their floor but Sam stopped outside her room once again. "Do you want me to leave you to get some rest tonight?" Connie stopped in the doorway knowing what she should say but didn't listen to that part of herself. "Do you want to?" Sam smiled "That's a stupid question-" "Then why ask it?" Sam followed her inside closing the door behind them. Once again Connie lay wrapped up in his arms falling asleep to the rise and fall of his chest. Sam smiled kissing the top of her head before holding her even closer and drifting to sleep himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam awoke to his phone ringing. Without looking at it he picked it up from the table and answered it. "Hello?" Connie was vaguely awake as she felt Sam move his arm from underneath her to sit up. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realised. We were so busy yest… I know bu…" Sam moved from the bed and wandered towards the window where he carried on talking.

Connie sat up watching him for a moment before going into the bathroom and closing the door. She felt herself lean back against it and let her legs bend as she slowly slid down the door. Sitting with her legs held close to her chest she rested her head against the door as he carried on speaking on the phone.

"Look Emily I've got to get ready, I'm already running late and Connie will kill me if I'm not on time… I'll call you tonight okay?" Connie remained where she was until she heard Sam say goodbye. She stood up and went to the sink washing her face. She pretended she'd been getting ready the whole time as the door opened behind her. Sam smiled as he stood behind her "You alright?" Connie put down her make-up and moved around him "Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Connie got changed into a pair of black trousers with a navy blue chiffon blouse. Doing up the buttons she dropped her arms shaking them so the material fell freely around them. Sitting down she began pulling her hair back and pinning it all up at the back. When she was finished she sighed looking into the mirror. 

Sam was ready and walked out of the bathroom to see Connie pulling out her bag and putting everything inside it. "You look nice…" It was met with silence from Connie as she carried on putting things into her bag. Finishing she stood up and pulled it onto her arm. "We need to go down or we'll be late. Have you got everything you need?" Sam just nodded and followed her out of the room and down to the conference room which they would be in for most the day.

It was different to the previous day as there were less of them and they were all involved more. They were discussing policies within the Emergency Departments of several hospitals and it was slowly becoming clear as to why they were actually here. Sam watched as Connie spoke about Holby and just how much she had to fight to get people to listen to what she was saying. "Well it's clearly not run efficiently I mean Guy was supposed to be here wasn't he-" "And he would have been, but there was something he had to attend at the hospital. You see that's what we do, if there is an imminent issue we need to deal with then we sort it, we don't run off to a conference hundreds of miles away to ignore it."

Sam was discussing something with a few of the other doctors when Connie's phone began vibrating in her pocket. Taking it out she looked down at it seeing it was Zoe. She ignored it at first but on the third call she stood up. "Excuse me for a moment…" Sam watched as she walked away out of the room.

"Zoe what is it?" The other woman could sense the aggression in her voice and was eager to not add to it. "Sorry to interrupt, I just need to know where the folders are with last year's records in… Guy's been down asking for them and I said I'd find them." Connie sighed taking a step outside into the fresh air. "They should be in the second drawer of the first filing cabinet." She heard Zoe move about and open drawers. "…Yeah, got them thank you. Is everything alright you sound stressed?" Connie smiled slightly "Stressed isn't the word right now. Try fed up of pompous, private doctors and you might be getting a little closer… There are so many things I could say to them all but it would mean losing my job."

When she had finished she wandered back to the room. Instead of the quiet discussions from before she could hear just one voice speaking. "Why does this seem like a personal attack? Is it that you can't face a woman having a position of authority or that you can't accept rejection?" Connie moved to open the door but stopped hearing him speak again. "None of you have any idea what it's been like for Mrs Beauchamp to run that ED! The funding problems, the lack of staffing, not enough equipment… So while you're all sitting in your luxury offices surrounded by equipment paid for by private benefactors consider just how much work she has to do to keep that place running."

"We don't get to pick and choose our patients… We deal with the everyday people you can ignore, drunks, addicts, homeless… We face reality and Mrs Beauchamp does a damn good job at it!" Sam was standing up with his hands resting on the table in front of him. "As for Guy not coming what's he actually do? Sign some paper and takes credit for all the work that she does… That she helps us to do."

Connie listened as other doctors began speaking again. This time everything was different listening to them. She decided to wait a few minutes before opening the door and walking in. "Sorry about that, there was an issue at the hospital." Sitting down she noticed how Sam was no longer looking at her but between the table and the others in the room. "It's alright, we all understand the struggle of running a department." Charles smiled briefly towards a shocked Connie who just accepted it as they resumed their conversations from before.

It was an extremely long day but everything seemed to be easier after the earlier interruption. People began leaving the room as Sam got up and wandered outside checking his phone as he went. Connie watched him walk away feeling guilty about how cold she was with him this morning. "You're lucky to have a doctor like him in your department." Looking back around Connie noticed Charles still sitting opposite her. "He's passionate about the department and adamant on you being a fantastic clinical lead. I'd like to have someone that supportive backing my corner." Connie nodded before glancing back to Sam who was now on the phone.

She got up and began walking outside, slowing as she reached him. "Listen Emily if this is all a big problem because of who I'm with- No you're right I don't understand because only last month you disappeared for a week with work without a word to me during it!" Connie sighed watching him before walking away upstairs. "Look Emily, I've had enough of it being one way for you and one way for me. I'll speak to you later I've got things to do here."

Sam looked around not seeing Connie anywhere. Heading upstairs he stopped by her door and knocked. "Connie it's me… Please, if you're in there I need to talk to you." He rested his head against the door as no reply came. He waited a little while longer but he couldn't hear anything from the room and nobody answered the door. Stepping away he went to his own room and realised he didn't have his card on him but he didn't remember ever locking it when he went out of it.

Luckily he pushed the door open and got inside. He leant against it closing his eyes and breathing a heavy sigh of relief. He heard someone crying as he opened his eyes and noticed Connie lying on the bed facing away from him. "Con…" he went to her side kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Hey… Con, baby what's wrong?" He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her as she sat up slightly. Holding onto him she never wanted to let go of him. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Moving away from her he sat on the bed next to her holding onto her hands. "I ruined everything for you-" "No you didn't. Connie you gave me everything. You gave me a daughter and a home… So it didn't last but you gave me a life." She shook her head as the tears fell from her face "You had a life with Emily and now you're arguing because she doesn't trust you around me." Sam moved closer to her wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Why should she trust me?" Connie looked up at him as her eyes met his. He leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips as she moved her arms around his neck. He dropped his hands to hold onto her waist as she kneeled up deepening the kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was already Thursday evening and Connie was getting changed for dinner. Her and Sam were meeting others and heading to a restaurant before going home the next day.

They'd spent the day at the hotel together as Connie hadn't felt too good in the morning. "Are you sure you want to go tonight? If you're not feeling good then you should sleep." Sam looked across the room at her as she stood up from the bed. "I'll be fine, go get sorted okay?" He nodded leaving the room leaving Connie to finish getting ready.

Stepping into the shower felt good as the warm water poured across her head and down her back. Slowly the dull aching pain in her head was disappearing and she was beginning to feel more human. Getting out she wrapped a towel around her body before finding some clean clothes from her suitcase.

Connie changed her underwear and pulled the tight black dress up her slim figure. The thin sleeves stretched across her arms, just below her shoulders leaving them bare and rested against her thighs. She sat down and dried her hair before letting it fall straight over her shoulders. Pinning a plaited piece back she then proceeded to apply some make-up.

When Sam knocked gently and opened the door he saw her standing over by the window looking out. He momentarily stopped just looking at her and how beautiful she was before crossing the room and stopping behind her. "You ready gorgeous?" She smiled briefly as he hugged his arms around her middle. "Not really but let's get this over with-" "Come on it won't be that bad." Connie turned and looked at him smirking. "Really? Do you not remember our conversation from the first day here?"

Sam smiled as Connie wandered past him to pick up her purse but he reached a hand out and held onto her wrist. "And do you really think I'd let any of them anywhere near you?" She already knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her but she visibly relaxed at hearing it. Sam made to kiss her but she rested a hand against his chest. "Do you know how long this make-up took?" He laughed shaking his head as she wandered away from him and opened the door.

Getting downstairs Sam noticed they were only there with 5 others. "I thought you said there's normally a lot of people at these things?" Connie just shrugged as they wandered towards the reception. "Ah Connie, you look fantastic as always. Some of the others have made their way to the restaurant already there's a taxi outside if you need one-" "It's okay I've already called one as I wasn't sure who was down here." Charles smiled before heading outside with the other people down there.

"You have?" Sam bent down and whispered at her side and received a funny look from her. "No but I wasn't about to get any closer to him he gives me the creeps." Sam laughed as they got outside and Connie phoned for a taxi. They were only waiting a few minutes before it arrived.

The short drive to the restaurant made it seem pointless getting a taxi. They stopped outside a big and expensive looking restaurant which made Sam feel nervous. "Is this seriously where we're having dinner, Con I can barely afford looking at this place let alone eating here." They began making their way up the steps "It's covered don't worry." Sam stopped her turning her to face him "You're not pay-" "Just shut up and don't argue with me, okay?" He bent down and kissed her cheek aware of others being around from the conference.

Walking inside they were shown to the table where others were already seated. They were a little distance from the table when Connie noticed that the two seats meant for them were towards the end, next to Charles and another man she recognised from other conferences. "Hey, don't panic okay. I love you." She felt Sam's hand move to the small of her back as they walked forwards.

Charles stood up and pulled the chair out for Connie who sat down and looked towards Sam sitting next to her. Tucking her chair in she felt Sam's hand rest on her leg under the table causing her to look at him. Smiling quickly she turned her attention back to the group of people.

The evening slowly moved on and everyone was enjoying it. There was no talk of hospitals or work but just people enjoying an evening away from their everyday lives. After a while Connie felt someone's leg brush against hers. She bit her lip knowing that unless Sam had extremely long and bendy legs it wasn't him. "So Connie, your husband get lonely with all the conferences you come to."

Sam was talking to the person sitting next to him when he heard Connie speaking. "Oh I'm not married-" "Really, someone as good looking as yourself? You must have someone at home?" Connie picked up her glass before answering. "Just me and Grace, my daughter." She had a drink before Charles spoke again. "Oh, the father not around?" Connie was about to talk when Sam leant over. "The father's sitting right in front of you, anything else you'd like to ask?"

Connie dropped her head trying to conceal the smile on her face as realisation hit Charles like a bus. "OH… You two-" "We're not together, it was a long time ago… We just work together now." Connie realised her mistake of saying that as soon as Charles seemed to bounce back. "So are you seeing anyone?" Connie shook her head "No, I'm not all that interested in relationships. They just get in the way of work and time with my daughter."

Sam decided it was about time to save Connie from his hassle so he pulled his phone out under the table and dialled her number. She was about to say something when her phone began ringing making her jump. Looking at the name she was confused before she realised Sam was still talking to the other women like normal. "Excuse me I've got to take this…"

Connie moved her chair backwards and away from Charles leaving the restaurant for a moment. Getting outside she breathed a sigh of relief of being away from everyone. She decided to check in with Grace while outside. "Mum! I miss you." Connie smiled hearing her daughter's voice. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" They spoke for a while until she hung up the phone "See you soon baby."

Heading in she sat down once again but noticed her chair had been moved slightly closer to Sam. Thankful for whoever had done it, intentional or not, she sat back down immediately feeling Sam's hand settle on her thigh. She rested her hand on top of his for a moment linking her fingers through his. Charles was still trying to initiate conversation with Connie but she was barely paying attention.

People were beginning to move around and talk to each other. Sam stood "I'm going to get a drink, Connie do you want anything?" Putting down her glass she looked across at him "Think I'll come and join you." Walking with him towards the bar she felt relaxed once again. "You bought your bag right?" Connie nodded "Good because I don't plan on letting you go back over there tonight." A small spread across her face as Sam ordered them both a drink. They wandered to a small table in the corner and sat together for a while before leaving for the night.

They stepped outside to see Charles looking around. They ducked behind him and wandered around the side of the building out of sight. "That was too clo-" Sam kissed her standing in front of her, linking his fingers through hers before looking down at her. "Let's get back, I don't fancy you trying to drive home tired." Smiling she leant into his side as they walked away from the restaurant leaving everyone else behind.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They were glad to be driving away from the hotel that morning. They'd decided to skip the final talk as neither of them favoured seeing Charles again. Driving home Connie had some music on and was singing various parts of it. She had the window open a little as it had warmed up slightly and she needed anything and everything to help keep her awake.

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat next to her watching as he sipped at his coffee. "You know that's just torture right?" He laughed as she they slowed down at a set of traffic lights. "Here…" he held the cup out to her so she could have some. As he tipped the cup up she moved backwards meaning some of it spilt over. Sam began laughing as Connie gently punched his arm causing him to spill some of the coffee across his lap. "Haha, karma's a bitch isn't it?"

He carried on watching her as they drove home. They'd left early so as to avoid seeing anybody and hadn't yet eaten. "We could always stop and get something to eat?" Sam looked down at his watch, making Connie wary about Emily waiting for him. "If you've got to get home then we can keep going-" "No let's get breakfast, I'm starving!" She smiled as they drove a little further before pulling up at a small café. "Nothing special but somewhere to eat."

They wandered in and sat themselves down quickly ordering their food. "So what time's Emily expecting you back?" Sam drank his coffee carefully before answering. "She's not I didn't tell her a time… I'm hoping we're late enough that she's at work by the time I get back." Connie watched him as he carried on. "You don't mean that-" "Don't I? Connie I'm just looking for a way out now… I can't stand living with her when all I can think about is you." He reached across the table and held onto her hand as they sat there.

Leaving the café and driving again Connie was left thinking about what Sam had said. "Hey, sorry if I said something to upset you back there-" "No, no you didn't… I was just thinking about what you said. About a way out." Sam watched as she continued driving. "You've thought about this properly? You really want me, whatever this is that we've got-" "Con I've never wanted anything else more in my life." She glanced towards him before focusing back on the road.

Everything was quiet for a while. Connie continued driving for another few hours until she spoke quietly. Sam almost missed it that it was said so softly. "I hope this works because I really want you around again Sam." He sat up in his chair getting comfortable and didn't move his eyes from her. "I love you and I want to be with you. When things have settled down, then I want this." He couldn't believe what she was saying. "You really mean that?" She knew his eyes were on her and she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment so just nodded her head in response.

They were back in Holby by late lunch time. "Come up for a coffee, please?" Connie wanted to say no because she didn't trust herself, let alone the two of them together. "Sam-" "It's just a coffee-" "Then you need to promise me that nothing will happen because if she came home to us… I don't know what I'd do." Sam looked over at her, he didn't even know if Emily was home or not. "I promise." The curtains fell back from a window high up in the flat as they got out of the car together and walked inside.

Wandering upstairs Connie laughed as Sam almost fell up the final stairs. "Alright, it's not that funny really… I could have really hurt myself then!" He pushed open the door and noticed Emily sitting on the sofa holding a cup in her hands. "Hey Em, sorry I invited Connie up for a coffee it was a long drive." Connie felt uneasy standing behind him "Look I should go-" "No it's fine come in." When Emily finally spoke Connie looked towards her and knew exactly what was going through her head.

"How was the conference? Sam was saying how boring it would be… At least you had some company." Connie looked up towards the other woman nodding. "Yeah it was." Connie had faced a lot of things in her life, but somehow this was one of the hardest she'd had to do. There was no way Emily didn't have her suspicions about them and it was clear how she felt towards her now. "So, make a habit of asking other people's boyfriends away to conferences-" "Emily!?" Connie put down the mug "Look I think I should go…"

Walking towards the door Connie heard Sam call towards her. "That's it talk to her, not your girlfriend!" She reached towards the handle and noticed how much her hands were shaking. She steadied herself before turning back around. "Emily I'm sorry but whatever you think is going on, it isn't. I could never do that, I ruined his life too many times before and I wouldn't do it again!" It was only then that Emily stopped and looked towards Connie. "I'll see you at work Sam. If I'd have known you felt that way Emily I'd have never asked Sam along."

Closing the door behind her she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She ran down the stairs and to the car before getting in and holding onto the steering wheel. She gripped it tightly before feeling her body racking with her cries.

Upstairs Sam turned on Emily. "Why did you have to speak to her like that!? You have no idea how hard things have been for her recently and as for your information she asked me along because every time she goes to these events some pretentious prick tries to get her in bed! So I apologise if I didn't want her having to go through that again."

Sam walked out of the room but she followed him. "What do you expect me to say Sam, you spend more time with her than you do with me-" "Maybe because she's the mother of my daughter… Maybe because I work for her and maybe because I enjoy her company more than yours!"

The pair were quiet and didn't speak for the rest of the evening. He wanted nothing more than to pick his phone up and call her. Tell her he loved her and that he was sorry about everything that happened today but it would only make matters worse.

Connie sat at home after getting Grace a day early from school. The two were curled up on the sofa watching a film together. Connie couldn't help the part of her that felt like it was breaking apart every time she thought about anything. She tried to completely zone out and think about nothing, but no matter what he was always there.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few days passed and everything had settled down again. Connie had barely been in work but when she was she stayed in her office for shifts were she knew Sam was in. Emily had stopped asking questions and accusing Sam of things but they both knew that they were in a viscous circle which would only stop one way, it just came down to who would say it first.

It was Friday morning and a day Sam was happy to go without notice. It was Connie's birthday but also his and Emily's anniversary. Four years together and their relationship was in pieces. Sam had booked a hotel for the weekend and found himself actually looking forward to it. "So what time do you finish work tonight Sam?" Emily walked through to the kitchen to see him pulling his jacket on. "I'm done at 6-" "So dinner at 8?" He nodded before ditching his mug in the sink and leaving for work.

He wasn't due in work for a few hours but needed to get a few things before tonight. Connie was already walking around the department hoping nobody was planning on bringing up her birthday. To her joy no one had yet mentioned it as she finished with yet another patient that day.

"So, please tell me you are coming out for drinks tonight?" Connie looked up to see Rita standing opposite her. "Why-" "Don't try pretend… Just because I haven't said anything yet doesn't mean I don't know." Connie smiled as she picked up another file "Fine, I'll be there. What time?" Rita laughed walking with her "End of shift, 7 o'clock. Zoe, Max and Iain are coming… We've invited the other staff too." Connie rolled her eyes entering her office with Rita. She stopped in the doorway when she noticed a bunch of roses on her desk.

"Now if you try telling me they're from a patient I know you're lying!" Connie laughed as she walked around the desk and picked up the small card. _Happy Birthday Connie, I know you don't like celebrating it but I never forget! I'll try and see you and Grace soon Connie. Happy birthday, Elliot._ Connie smiled once again but also felt a rush of relief wash over her. She held the card out to Rita "from Elliot upstairs, we've not spoken for a while but he never forgets." Rita smiled passing it back over and leaving Connie to herself.

Standing there still she noticed another note tucked under the keyboard of her computer. _So the flowers weren't actually from Elliot but he did get you the chocolates._ Connie noticed the small box leaning against her computer screen. _I just changed the notes over in case anyone else was with you._ Connie was about to put the note down when she noticed something else written at the bottom _Check your bottom draw… From me x_ She glanced out of the window before opening the draw with her heel to see a bottle of wine lying there. Smiling she closed the draw again and went back to work in the department.

Connie had barely spoken to Sam since they came back from the conference and she was still hurting over everything. It seemed like a waiting game now, there was nothing she could do until either Sam or Emily ended their relationship. She was in a world of her own when Zoe came wandering up to her. "So I hear we're having celebratory drinks later..." Connie glanced sideways knowing Zoe was laughing.

Iain wandered into the department in search of his fiancée. "Hey guys seen Rita about anywhere?" Zoe shook her head while Connie spoke. "She's in cubicle three with a patient at the moment, should be done soon though." Iain smiled "Alright, so who else is coming tonight?" "I don't know-" "I am… Lofty, Cal and Ethan are coming too." Robyn stopped next to the consultants while Sam wandered over with Dixie who was looking for Iain. "You're coming aren't you Dix?"

"Tonight? Yeah course I will… I'm heading back to the station, don't be long alright." Iain nodded as she wandered away before he turned to Sam. "What about you, you coming to the pub tonight?" Sam laughed "What and celebrate Connie turning yet another year older, I think I'd end up dead by the end of the night if I went…" She glared at him as he began to walk past her "It's my anniversary with Em so I won't be out late." Connie's face changed as she met his gaze after saying this. "Congratulations mate-" Iain spoke but it was as though Sam didn't hear as he continued looking at Connie. "Yeah… thanks mate."

Sam caught up to Connie a few hours later. "Hey, so how's the birthday going?" Connie smiled as she wandered through the corridors "Oh you know, the same meaningless wishes from colleagues who have no interest in you what so ever other than remaining on your good side…" Sam sighed as he walked with her before looking ahead and holding her wrist pulling her along a quieter corridor. "Sam!?" He leant forward and placed his lips on hers. He thought she was going to push him away but he felt her hand hold onto his shirt while she tried not to drop the folders she had.

"Sam…" her tone was different when she broke away from him this time. "What?-" "You know what… You said yourself, it's your anniversary with Emily today." Sam looked down at her "Connie, just let me buy you a drink tonight okay? We'll have a few drinks together and then go our separate ways…"

There was an hour of Sam's shift left when he picked up his phone and sent a message. _Hey so I lied about tonight. Meet me at 8 downstairs in the bar by reception._ Sam continued to text her the address of the hotel he had booked earlier that week and waited. He wasn't expecting a response from them so put his phone away and finished the rest of his shift.

The day was over and Connie was getting her things from her office. She smiled as she remembered the bottle of wine Sam had bought her and bent down to pick it up. She put it in her bag along with the chocolates before picking up the flowers and leaving the office bumping into Rita and Iain. "Right let's get our drink on!" She smiled as they wandered over to the pub and got themselves settled.

Emily was getting changed and making sure she had everything packed into her bag. Looking at her phone once more she closed it and put it into her bag. She smiled into the mirror as she finished getting ready and headed downstairs with everything and got into the taxi.

Sam was sitting in the hotel constantly checking the time. He had the phone on the bar in front of him looking down at it hoping they'd just ring and say they were running late or something.

Connie was sitting in the bar with her eyes resting on the door. She wanted nothing more than for him to walk through it and spend the night with them all here. Things had gotten so crazy lately and she hated how they were both acting around each other now. She looked down at her phone again and just stared at it before putting it away and into her bag. Standing up she moved away from the group quietly and slipped away without a trace.

Emily was getting out of the taxi and walking towards the steps to the big building alight with colour. Connie drove the short distance as she hadn't really had anything to drink while out with everyone. Stopping the car she remained there for a moment watching people walk by her before she got out the car.

Sam was still sitting in the bar at a small table when he heard her speaking. He stood up and walked towards reception where she was standing. "I'm looking for a Sam Strachan, he's got a room booked here tonight I think." He looked at her standing there after thinking she wasn't coming. "You're here?" She looked up and smiled as she noticed him standing a short distance from her. Turning towards him she stepped closer to him "When do I ever not turn up Sam?" He rested a hand on her cheek before leaning closer and placing his lips on hers. "I'm sorry about everything recently; I promise that things will get better… Happy-"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Emily had another drink as she remained at the small table. Checking the time she knew that he wasn't coming. Deciding she'd had enough of waiting around she left the table and walked outside and got into a taxi. She tried phoning him but it went straight to answer phone so she gave up.

Sam took her bag from her as they wandered upstairs to the hotel room. "Shouldn't you be at home tonight-" "Shouldn't you?" Connie looked down as they stood in the lift with one another. "Look, promise me tonight you won't think about all of that. There's a reason I'm here tonight, same as you, just accept that." She briefly smiled before the lift doors opened and he started walking out onto the floor. "Sam this isn't our floor-" "Yeah it is, come on…"

She followed him along the short corridor. There were only a few rooms up here and she knew that they weren't the cheap kind of rooms. He smiled as he looked back at her before stopping at the last door. He pulled out a key from his pocket before unlocking the door and letting her walk in first.

As soon as she stepped inside she looked around at everything. As Sam turned the lights on she looked around at the sheer size of the room. Walking towards the window she noticed the view they had out over the city. She could see for miles as she looked out. Turning back around Sam had put her bags down at the end of the bed. There were a few boxes on the bed that had been wrapped up. "Sam…"

Connie moved to the bed and sat down next to him as he passed her the smallest of the two. "Just open it." He stopped her from speaking as she unwrapped it to see it was a small black jewellery box. She opened it up to reveal a pair of silver diamond earrings "Sam you shouldn't have got these…" He smiled as she looked back down at them "They're beautiful, thank you." He handed her the other box before she could protest and watched with a sly smile on his face as she opened this one.

As soon as she saw the box she knew what it was. "And is this supposed to be a present for me or you?" He laughed as she looked at the small and lacy black dress. "What am I supposed to go and put this on?" Sam stood up and took the box from her putting it on the bed next to her before taking her hands and pulling her up. "Not yet…" he opened up the bathroom where there were several candles lit all around. There was a hot bubble bath already run as she turned her back to it to look at him. "Happy birthday…" Connie leant up and placed a kiss on his lips as he turned out the room. "I'll leave you to it, take as long as you want alright."

Connie looked into the bathroom mirror before getting undressed and into the warm bath. Almost instantly she relaxed as she settled down into the water. She closed her eyes enjoying every moment and before she knew it she'd been in there for 20 minutes. When she looked around she realised Sam had put a towel at the end of the bath with her make-up and hairbrush by the sink, the box resting on the toilet holding her dress.

After eventually getting all the bubbles off her skin she dried herself off, put on some black underwear and stepped into the dress, if it could be called that, Sam had bought her. She undid her hair before brushing it through and putting on some mascara before standing back and looking at herself. Tonight had definitely taken a turn it events but she wasn't going to complain.

 _I may not have the softest touch_

 _I may not say the words as such_

 _And though I may not look like much_

 _I'm yours_

 _And though my edges may be rough_

 _I never feel I'm quite enough_

 _It may not seem like very much_

 _But I'm yours_

She opened the bathroom door into the dimly lit bedroom. She realised that Sam had some music playing quietly and noticed that there were rose petals across the floor in front of her and on the bed. Sam was standing by the window leaning against the wall looking out over the city. He turned and noticed her standing in the doorway before smiling. "Wow…" he found himself speechless as he looked across at her. She wandered closer to him and moved her arms around his waist leaning into him as she looked out of the window.

"You didn't have to do any of this for me… The hotel, the presents, I don't deserve all this-" "No you're right. You deserve so much more than this. I love you so much Connie." She moved away slightly as he held onto her hand. She pulled him closer as she tiptoed up to kiss him. He moved his hands down her body as she had her hands around his neck. Sam rested his hands on her thighs lifting her up. Connie wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him still.

She moved her hands to the top of his shirt undoing the buttons she could reach while in this position. He let go of her legs as she dropped down so he could pull off his shirt and trousers. Holding onto her waist he pulled her closer to him again. Resting one hand at the back of her head he deepened the kiss before she began walking forwards towards the bed. Sam sat back and moved further onto the bed as Connie knelt up in front of him not breaking the contact.

Sam remained sitting there as Connie kissed him again sitting back. She sat across his lap with her knees either side of him. He rested a hand on her cheek as he kissed her before holding onto her and moving around. Connie lay back on the bed as Sam leant above her not letting his lips leave her body. He placed kisses along her neck and along the top of the dress before moving further down her body.

He kissed her thighs where the dress stopped before feeling Connie sit up slightly. He moved back up and kissed her as she reached her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He lay on top of her as she kissed him before he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. After a while Sam moved to a seated position pulling the dress over Connie's head before kissing her again and lying her down.

Connie bit her bottom lip as Sam lay back above her before kissing her again. She held onto him, wrapping an arm around his back. She moaned gently against his lips as he moved again, rolling to the side so she was lying above him. "I love you" he whispered while their lips were parted "I love you too" she responded quickly before kissing him again.

 _My head is saying no_

 _But my heart keeps giving in_

 _So hard to let it go_

 _When it's there under my skin_

As Connie lay back next to him she took a deep breath holding the covers close to her as she felt Sam roll onto his side to look at her. "That was-" "Yeah…" Connie felt herself blush as Sam moved a hand to her cheek smiling.

She moved so that her head was resting on his chest with his arm draped around her. He traced patterns along her arm as she rested her hand on his toned stomach. "Thank you so much for all of this… Nobody's ever done anything like this." Connie smiled as she felt Sam's hand running up and down her back. "I promise you, by the end of the week me and Emily will be over. I can't carry on anymore." Connie sighed both with relief and worry as she began falling asleep with the one person she loved more than words could say, not that she'd ever show that.

 **Lyrics are from separate songs both by The Script, the first is I'm Yours and the second is Anybody There.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When Connie woke that morning she looked around the room realising Sam wasn't there. It took her a few minutes to collect her thoughts but she soon remembered the evening before. It would be hard to forget for a number of reasons.

All his things were still here so she sat back down but was bought round from her daze by a phone ringing. It wasn't hers and as she glanced at the desk she noticed Sam's phone was there. She was about to answer it before noticing Emily's name appear on the screen. Connie put the phone back down and moved back before sitting down on the bed.

Sam wandered into the room to see Connie sitting at the end of the bed. "Morning beautiful… Sorry I had to run downstairs for something- is everything okay?" Connie nodded as he crouched in front of her. "Sorry, yeah… Emily's been trying to phone you. I almost answered not even thinking." Sam moved his hand to rest at the back of her head. "Are you okay?" Connie took a breath before nodding "I'm fine, sorry… I had a lovely evening, thank you." The smile slowly re-appeared on Sam's face as he kissed her gently.

His phone rang yet again so he answered it standing by the window. "Emily-" Sam moved a hand to rest on his forehead as she spoke. "How could you? At least have the decency to make up an excuse for not turning up last night." Sam closed his eyes "Sorry I completely forgot about it-" "Course you did… It had nothing to do with you having a hotel room booked for that night then?" Sam rested a hand against the glass of the window as he spoke to her again. "What? How-" "I know she's there Sam I'm not stupid. I hope you and your affair had a great night together, I sure did."

Emily put the phone down before returning to the bedroom and packing more clothes into the bag. She threw the phone across the room before falling to the floor as she began to cry. She knew that they hadn't been happy, that things weren't the same between them anymore but it didn't stop her thinking about a time when they were happy.

Sam closed the phone and looked out into the city. He didn't hear Connie come out of the bathroom or realise she was standing next to him until she rested a hand on his back. "Sam, what's happened?" He looked towards Connie before looking back to the city below. "Nothing-" "Don't lie to me Sam… She knows you're here doesn't she?" She felt him tense as she said it before she finished "And she knows you're with me." He didn't speak, he didn't need to she knew that answer. Connie moved away and sat down on the bed as Sam turned to face her. "Does it change anything between us?"

Sam moved towards the bed but stopped a short distance away. "Of course it does Sam. How could it not change things?" He clenched his jaw and looked down at the floor as she stood up from the bed again. "But it doesn't change how I feel about you. It just means I'm probably going to get an earful from her before other people find out how much I ruined your life." Sam shook his head "No she won't-" "It's fine, I deserve it and I'd do the same thing." Sam looked down at her before she leant up and kissed him slowly moving away and getting changed. "I have to work today… If you need me then call me." He smiled watching as she picked up her bag and left the hotel room for the hospital.

"So where did you disappear last night?" "Huh?" Connie had been at work for almost two hours and couldn't concentrate on anything. "Sorry, what did you say?" Rita sat down opposite her desk before speaking. "You've been in here looking at your phone for the past hour, what's going on?" Connie put it down sitting back "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me and you'd probably think I was the worst human being in this world-" Try me."

Connie looked at Rita before sighing and looking down. "I've been sleeping with Sam for almost two years…" Rita had expected Connie to say something but not that. "I stopped it several times, but it just kept happening. Recently I didn't even try we just let it happen… Emily suspected things for a while but I told her there was nothing going on. I looked her in the eyes and lied to her, more than once. Who does that?" Rita looked towards Connie with sympathy and understanding in her eyes. "Someone who's cared about them for a long time… More time than another girl could change how they feel about you back."

After speaking to Rita, Connie slowly was able to focus on working again. She left the office and went into the department to treat some patients to try and return to some kind of normal state.

Sam got home and opened the door to see a suitcase by the bedroom door. "Emily?" He walked towards the room and noticed her sitting on one side of the bed. He walked closer and sat down on the other end of the bed. "I'm sorry." She nodded looking down at the floor. "Is it her? Connie, I mean?" Sam didn't speak at first before he looked up at Emily. "Yes. This isn't her fault, neither of us intended for any of this to happen-" "Spare me the emotional crap Sam, you didn't want this relationship you made that clear!"

"Do you know the worst part? I knew when I asked her to help me with your birthday. I knew there was something going on, I didn't think it was quite this but I knew. When I went away to London to work, I thought maybe you'd phone, see how everything is. I thought if I didn't you would, but I bet you were with her weren't you?" Sam didn't answer letting her speak again. "You were weren't you? What were you here, did you sleep with her in our bed Sam!?-" "Yes! Yes I did okay… I was with her and we were here, yes. Is that what you want to hear?"

Emily stood up as she shouted across the room. "How could yes I slept with someone else in our bed, be what I want to hear Sam!?" She stood by the door looking at him. "I went to London to see my ex you know… I wasn't working at all. I thought if you could do it, I could. But when I got there I couldn't go through with it. All I kept thinking about was what if I was wrong." Sam leant forward resting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Emily… I really am but I can't change how I feel about her. I've always loved her and we both knew it." She nodded from the doorway "I know, I was just stupid enough to think you loved me too-" "I did, do but more like a sister. Somewhere we just lost it Em, before we came back to Holby…" She sighed nodding before picking up one of her bags. "I'm going to stay with my sister, I thought it was for the best."

She wandered to the front door and stopped on her way. "I'm moving back to London on Monday so you won't see me about anymore." She held her out her hand and dropped the key into Sam's hand. "Emily I'm sorry…" He looked across at her, part of him still loved her of course but not enough of him to make a go of this. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her. She moved her arms around him for the last time before moving backwards and wiping her eyes. "Don't worry I'm not about to make a scene and tell everyone… I'd rather not have everyone know how blind and stupid I was."

Sam watched as the door closed behind her. He moved back and sat on the sofa just looking at the key he held in his hands not sure what to say or think. Emily considered leaving straight away but knew that she needed to get something off her chest.

As she wandered into the hospital it felt strange to her. It wasn't hard to find who she was looking for and it seemed she wouldn't have to tell her she was here because she was already looking over, her face drained of all colour.

Connie was by the nurses' station when she looked up and noticed Emily standing there. She froze not sure of what to do, knowing how this was about to go. To her surprise Emily wandered towards the door of Connie's office so she followed.

When she was inside she closed the door and paused momentarily. "What, can you not even face me?" Connie turned around to look at Emily who was looking surprisingly good since she had just found out her boyfriend had been having an affair. "How long?" Connie looked over at her before putting down the folders on her desk. "I really think-" "How long were you shagging him behind my back!?" Connie felt the tears beginning to reach her eyes "Almost two years-" "Two years?"

Emily had expected it to have been a while but not quite that long. She took a moment before speaking again. "I honestly don't know what he sees in you… The amount of times he came to you and you turned him away or screwed with his head before leaving him again." Emily began moving about the room. "You don't deserve him, you don't deserve to be happy Connie… You couldn't even let him get on with his life to be happy-" "If he was happy why'd he sleep with me?" Emily slapped Connie before moving away from her again.

"I'm sorry that this has happened, and believe me when I say I never meant for any of it to happen but it has and I can't change that. Even if I could change it things would have still probably happened just in another way." Emily knew she was right but it didn't stop her from hurting. "I'm leaving to move back to London on Monday so you'll both be free to do what you want…" She moved to the door before opening it and turning to face her.

"Make sure he's happy. Don't mess with him again." She closed the door behind her leaving the hospital and Holby not planning on ever returning to the place. Connie stood in the office as her phone rang on the table. She ignored it leaving the room and going outside for some fresh air. Things were finally easier for them but it didn't feel any better than it did before, if anything Connie felt worse. She felt sick and hated herself for everything they'd done but it was over now… It just meant she had no idea what happened from here.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sam woke up in the empty flat looking around. Since Emily had been gone he'd not even seen Connie at work, let alone outside of it. Sitting up in the bed he rubbed a hand across his face before getting up.

"Mrs Beauchamp there's an RTC on the way in, ETA 5 minutes." Connie looked up from her desk before standing and following the young nurse outside. "Okay Charlie can you prep resus, Tess can you manage cubicles with Jacob and Rita I want you with me." Connie left her orders before turning and walking out of the doors to wait for the ambulance.

Rita stood beside her and remained quiet for a while. "So how is everything?" She noticed for a second something pass across her face before she composed herself. "Everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?" Rita went to speak but was cut off by the arrival of the paramedics. "Right this is Lucy, she's 10 years old…"

Sam arrived at work and everyone seemed to be busy. He contemplated between going to her office or just starting his shift but as he wandered past her window he realised she wasn't there anyway. Already in the staffroom Cal and Max turned to face him "Where have you been the past couple days?" Sam shrugged before closing his locker door "I've been around, why what have I missed." Cal began reeling off several different things before stopping. "So pub tonight, you game?"

After a while Connie left resus with Rita. Stopping at the nurses' station Connie looked around the department. "He's not been in all week if that's who you're looking for." Leaning forward against the desk she closed her eyes for a moment before feeling Rita's hand rest on her arm. "Hey, just call him-" "And say what exactly? You're ex girlfriend came here to tell me she was leaving and reminded me just how much I screwed up your life-" "No you say how much you love him because that is pretty obvious to me." Connie wandered away from Rita who turned back and returned to work in cubicles.

There was a brief knock at the door but no answer. Charlie gently pushed open the door and noticed Connie just sitting at her desk looking at nothing in particular. She'd been staring at her phone for the past hour doing nothing. She wanted to call him, speak to him or something but she'd been fine all week just pretending that none of it existed. "You know phones do this amazing thing where you can talk to people by pressing a few buttons…"

Connie hadn't noticed Charlie come into the room and so jumped as she heard his voice. "Rita asked me to see if you were alright, said you were funny earlier." The older nurse took a seat opposite the clinical lead and watched as she finally seemed to let everything spill out. "I don't know Charlie, sometimes I just feel like I should leave this place for good. Something always seems to go wrong when I'm here and I end up hurting someone, normally the same person."

Charlie listened to her as she began opening up without being specific. Telling Rita already seemed like a mistake and Jessica knew almost everything too. "Do you want to know what I think?" Connie watched as Charlie stood up and rested his hands on the chair in front of him. "You deserve to be happy too Connie, and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before you believe me." She watched as he left the office before looking back to her phone and doing what she should have done days ago.

Sam's shift was coming to an end as he walked to the staffroom with Max. "So is Emily meeting us over there?" Sam paused before opening his locker. "Er no, we're not together anymore-" "I didn't realise, sorry." Sam shrugged before putting his coat on and putting his phone straight into his pocket. "It's fine, but I could definitely do with that drink." Walking from the room they made their way towards reception.

Connie decided it was probably best to stay most the night seeing as she had so much paperwork to get through. She'd not done much the last few days but she was finally beginning to get through it. Taking a quick break and seeing who was in for the evening she wandered from her office but bumped into a small crowd of staff leaving for the pub. "Sorry- Connie?" He rested his hands on her arms before dropping them remembering where he was. "Sam, I didn't realise you were in today. I thought you weren't coming back until next week-" "Yeah well sitting around at home was never really my thing-" "Could have fooled me, you were always lazing around."

Sam laughed before the smile faded from Connie's face to be replaced by a serious expression. "Do you want to come over to the pub, a few of us are heading over." Connie smiled at Zoe as she wandered past before looking back at Sam. "Oh no, it's alright I've got a lot of paperwork to get through tonight." Sam watched as she stood there wanting nothing more than to be able to just talk to her, about anything and know that things were still kind of normal for them. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then-" "Yeah, see you tomorrow…"

Connie walked past him as he slowly moved away from her office. "Sam-" He turned around to see Connie looking after him "Don't be late tomorrow and don't drink yourself into oblivion because a hung-over consultant is not something I fancy explaining to Guy." He smiled before turning and walking away with Max and the others. Connie leant against the nurses' station and watched as he walked away from her once again. Rita appeared next to her also looking towards the entrance. "You know you could go tonight, the paperwork will be there in the morning-" Rita wasn't exactly greeted with a response, instead Connie just walked back towards her office only stopping to look out the doors again to where they'd all been standing.

Sam was ordering everyone a drink at the bar when he took his phone out and finally turned it back on. He was talking to the barman as the phone vibrated in his hand, to which he glanced down at before his full attention fell on it. "Max, could you take the drinks over I've just got to make a call…" he turned and wandered outside where it was quiet.

Looking back down at the screen he looked at the message saying a had a voicemail. _"Sam it's me, I don't really know what I'd have said if you answered this it doesn't surprise me that you didn't either… Anyway I just called to say I need time before-well before anything really."_ He looked up at the hospital as he listened to her voice before putting his phone back in his pocket and glancing through the windows of the pub. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention so he jogged across the road back towards the hospital.

There was nobody around in the entrance as he got there which he was thankful for. The blinds were closed but there was a dim light shining around the edges of them. Without thinking he gently knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer pushed it open and closed it behind him.

Connie was sitting at the desk surrounded by loose pieces of paper before her eyes settled on him standing in the doorway. "Sam what are you doing back here?" He moved closer to the desk looking down at the mess she was sat in and laughed. "What?" Sam shook his head laughing "You really weren't joking about the mess of paperwork you had were you-" "Did you just come here to gloat about that?" A smile had appeared on her face as he walked around the side of her desk before settling in front of her. "Not really no."

She looked away from him before he crouched down and rested a hand on her leg bringing her attention back to him. "Sam-" "You said you needed time… I was just wandering if the time between me leaving and coming back here was long enough?" The smile reappeared on her face as she rolled her eyes at him. "Sam I-" her eyes met his and she watched as he leant closer to her. His lips met hers and she felt his hand move to rest against her cheek. She gave in pretty quickly and moved her hands to rest on his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. 

When they parted Sam smiled resting his forehead against hers. "I just needed to know… I'll leave you to your paperwork now." He stood up and walked towards the door as Connie laughed. She stood up and wandered around to the other side as some had fallen off the desk. Sam watched her before she stood back up and caught hold of his arm as he went to open the door. He let go of the door before turning back to her and kissing her again. He held onto her as she rested a hand against his chest while looking up to him. "So what you said about time-" "I did mean it, I can't pretend that everything we've done is fine… We just need to give it a while before anything happens." Sam moved some hair from her face before nodding "Okay, but know this I'm not going to stop-" "Wouldn't expect you to…" "Night Connie."

He finally left the office as Connie began picking up the paperwork again. This time as she sat down a smile crept onto her face before she tried organising the paperwork again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Connie arrived at work early that morning. Climbing out of the car she opened the boot to reveal two bags full of paperwork. Picking the first up she took it out and put it on the floor beside the car. Leaning into the car she grabbed the second before standing up straight and putting it down. Before she had the chance to pick them up someone jogged over to her side.

"Here let me take that." Looking up she smiled as Sam bent over and picked the bags up. "Jesus what have you got in here, the files of every doctor, nurse and registrar that you've scared off in your entire career?" Connie closed the boot before raising her bag onto her shoulder "Oh you're so funny-" she went to take one of the bags from him but he stopped her. Instead she started walking inside but slowed and kept pace with Sam. "So I guess I should be pleased you at least took this home to do it last night."

Once in the office Sam put the bags down next to her desk as she started to take folders out of them and put them into the filing cabinet. "So when's Grace home for Christmas?" Connie didn't stop while speaking but she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. "I'm going to get her at the end of the month, you're welcome to see her as soon as we get back… I know she's been missing you."

Sam smiled to himself as Connie stopped realising he hadn't answered. "What are you thinking about?" Sam's eyes fell on her once again before he answered. "Grace, you, me I don't know everything." Connie smiled as she held one of the folders and crossed her arms against her chest.

The morning passed quickly and Connie was soon standing at the nurse's station as Iain wheeled a patient through the doors. "Ah Mrs Beauchamp, this is Arthur likes to think of himself as a bit of a charmer…" Connie took the piece of paper from Iain as they wandered through to resus. "Okay Arthur, says here you fell at home is that right-" "Have I died because I thought I was going to get a doctor not an angel-" "Told you." Iain smiled as Sam entered the room laughing at hearing the patient's comments.

"Hi Arthur I'm afraid I don't look much like an angel but I'm helping Mrs Beauchamp today seeing as all the nurses are tied up at the moment." Connie watched as Sam began attaching various wires to the patient before speaking again. "So Arthur, about the fall?" He looked back at her before nodding "I slipped down some of the stairs this morning, twisted my ankle and couldn't walk again-" "I'm not surprised, it looks like it might be broken so I'll send you for an x-ray to check."

Several hours later and Connie was in resus once again. "Right Arthur you've broken one of the bones along the side of your foot so I'll find a nurse to but some plaster on it-" "Not in your job description?" Connie smiled as Sam looked across at her waiting for an answer. "Of course, but why do it when you have the power to get someone else to do it? Mr Strachan can you apply a cast to Arthur's ankle seeing as you find amusement in this." Sam nodded as Connie went to walk past. "See I told you she might look like an angel-" "I can still hear you!"

The day was long and it was beginning to get busy within the department. Connie was leaning against the nurses' station when Sam wandered out of resus towards her. "Alright Arthur I'll let her know…" Connie bit her tongue as he walked towards her leaning behind her to reach for something the other side of the desk. He rested his hand on her waist as he did so before leaning back and standing next to her barely breaking the contact between them. "Seems you've made quiet the impression on him-" "Oh please-" "But who can blame him when you look like that?" Sam pushed off from the desk as Connie was left there.

Sam was finally getting a break as he walked towards the staffroom. Before he got there he noticed Connie was in one of the store cupboards. Grinning to himself he changed direction before entering the small room and closing the door. He stepped forward and moved a hand around her waist as she stood up. "Do you- Sam what are you doing?" She looked up at the smile that was spread across his face. "I think you know what I'm doing…"

Connie reached a hand behind his head as she pressed her lips against his. Sam's hand was already around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Deepening the kiss Sam walked her backwards until her back pressed up against the wall. He rested a hand against it propping himself up slightly before she moved a hand to hold onto the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her.

She ran her hands through his hair as he reached around her and lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist Connie didn't break the contact she had with him until she needed to. Her breathing rapid she spoke between the kisses. "Sam…" she tried but he moved his lips back to hers stopping her from saying anything. Connie gave in before pushing him back slightly. "We can't-" "But we can Connie, there's nothing now and we both know it… Please don't close me out again." Leaning closer to him again she took his lips in hers before they heard someone at the door.

Luckily for them they didn't come inside as they were called back to cubicles. Connie looked across at Sam after having separated from each other. "Do you know how-" "much you love me?" Connie grabbed the folder she had put down earlier before crossing the room towards the door and him. "I was more going for stupid, annoying, idiotic-" once again he cut her off. Her hand rested against the handle as Sam moved himself in front of her a little more kissing her. A smile was set across her face when they broke apart this time. "You're an arrogant idiot Sam-" "Love you too Connie." She left the cupboard and noticed Sam leave a few minutes later smiling towards her as she raised an eye brow his direction. She knew things would never be simple or easy with him but she couldn't deny how she was enjoying it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The cold sun shone through the window that morning landing on Connie's face. She squinted as she rolled over and opened her eyes. A few weeks had passed and everything seemed to be returning to normal. She was thinking about Grace and Christmas but was disrupted from it as Sam moved closer to her placing a gentle kiss against her lips.

Connie lay her head on the pillow as Sam moved closer to her again. He moved a hand to play with the long hair that lay against her face as he spoke. "So, seeing as it's well and truly December now-" "It's the second-" "Exactly… I figured we should at least make it look so, you know for Grace because she'll be back next week." They hadn't spoken about Christmas much but they both knew how they wanted it to be. What they didn't realise is they were both thinking the same thing.

Sam got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom while Connie sat up in the bed smiling. Sam still lived at the flat but there was no proof of that as she looked about the room. His things were all over the place and he only really went back to get more clothes. Connie stretched before throwing her hair up and climbing out of the bed. She picked up one of Sam's shirts and put it on before starting to clear the mess up that they'd made the night before. There were things all over the floor and Sam's clothes were just about everywhere now.

An hour or so later and Sam was in the kitchen making them both a drink. He'd insisted on getting various decorations out from the cupboard and going through them today. Connie came downstairs still in his shirt and rolled her eyes as she heard the radio playing Christmas music already. Walking into the kitchen she rested her hands around Sam's waist while resting her head against his back. "You ready to go through those-" "You really weren't joking were you?" Sam turned around to face her and was about to speak before realising how she was still dressed. "I was…" Connie smiled and moved her arms across her chest as Sam bent down and kissed her causing her to move her arms around him letting the shirt fall open again.

After somehow ending up back upstairs Connie was getting changed. "You know, I've been thinking about when Grace comes home…" Connie stood back up and looked towards Sam who had also got changed. "Don't worry I'll give you two some room-" "I want you to be here when she gets home. I want you here when she wakes up and I want her to finally have us together for Christmas." Sam had never thought that she would be the first to say it, and thought she'd have pushed him away when he suggested it. "You really mean that?" He crossed the room to stand with her before he kissed her quickly and started walking from the room "Better get on with these decorations then…" He heard her groan from the bedroom before she followed him down the stairs.

Almost 2 hours later and they'd managed to put the tree up with several arguments in the process. Sam had ended up leaving Connie to do it while he put up other decorations around the downstairs of the house. When Connie finally sat down she looked around at the house barely recognising it. In all the years she'd never really done much at Christmas and only now was she feeling awful about it, she just hoped everything went right this year, for Grace.

Sam had ended up covered in glitter as he walked into the living room. Connie tried not laughing as he frowned at her across the room. "Yeah, funny-" "You wanted to do this, I'm just glad we did because otherwise I'd have never got to see this." Sam picked up a bauble and threw it her direction but she ducked out of the way before he crossed the room and picked her up, covering her in glitter. "I hate you Sam-" "Love you too baby."

Later that evening Connie was curled up on the sofa with Sam after having cleared the room of the remaining decorations. The small fire was roaring as Connie moved her head getting comfortable leaning against Sam. He looked about the room and smiled to himself as he looked back at Connie. After the day Connie began to think about how much things had changed. Everything was changing and yet for once, she didn't care. In a couple days Grace would be home and they could finally have everything she'd always wanted for her daughter.

Connie fell asleep downstairs on the sofa causing Sam to smile to himself. He moved carefully before picking her up and taking her up to bed. Placing her down she began to wake slightly. Sam got into the bed beside her and lay down as Connie moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest. "I love you Sam, I can't wait for Grace to come home." Sam smiled running hand through her soft hair. It was the first time she'd said she'd loved him since Emily had left and it hadn't changed how it made him feel hearing her say those words.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was already December 10th and Connie was finishing her shift early to go and get Grace. Her and Sam had spent every night together and people were beginning to notice. Connie hadn't gone out of her way to hide how she was feeling at work anymore and Zoe had bought it up more than once. "Come on, there's obviously something you're not telling us!" She sat in the office with Rita as Connie moved about putting things into her bag.

When she looked back at them Rita just smiled at her but Zoe noticed. "No way, you know what's going on don't you!?" Rita laughed as she stood up and left the office with Zoe soon following her. Connie rolled her eyes before leaving the office to find Sam. He wasn't hard to find, there was a large group of staff in the staffroom and he was one of them. "Ah Mrs Beauchamp, taking part this year?" Big Mac held out a bowl of names towards her not expecting to get much of a response from her, especially after last years devastation of getting her as his Secret Santa. "Why not?"

She pulled out a name and rolled her eyes looking down at who she'd got. Out of all the names in that bowl, and she got this one. "Everything alright boss?" Connie nodded "Fine, when is everyone doing it?" Robyn spoke up from somewhere in the crowd of people "The last weekend before Christmas at the party." Connie had heard something about a party but hadn't shown too much interest. "Okay, I'll be there if I can get someone to watch Grace."

Everyone returned to talking as Connie looked at the name again. Sam wandered towards her and she put away the piece of paper. "I'm going to get Grace, you sure you don't want to come?" He smiled "I'd love to but I think there's only so far we can push it before people start asking questions." Dropping her head slightly she nodded "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours-" "Let me know when you're both home." Connie left the office and began the drive towards Grace.

Sam continued to work but couldn't stop thinking about how close he was to a real family Christmas with his daughter. "So are you out tonight?" Sam shook his head as Iain stopped at the desk beside him. "Grace is home and I'm spending the night with her." "Have you got her for Christmas this year then?" Sam went to answer but stopped himself before deciding to say it anyway. "I'm spending Christmas with Grace and Connie this year." Iain grinned at his friend before Dixie pulled him away and back to the ambulance bay. Surely it wouldn't matter if people knew he was spending Christmas with his daughter.

The whole journey home consisted of Grace bouncing about the front seat. "I guess you're looking forward to Christmas this year?" The smiled on her face said it all. "Well that makes two of us then." It was quiet only a moment before Grace spoke out again. "Can we have lots of decorations this year, and lots of food. Can Elliot come round again when I'm there, and when will I see Dad-" "Slow down… Decorations are already up at home, I had some help with them this year. Obviously there'll be food, and of course Elliot can come round if he's not too busy. You'll see your Dad, in fact I think we should go see him at work before going home." Connie had forgotten to check he had keys in case they went out and weren't home when they got back.

Pulling up at the hospital Zoe had noticed Connie's car before Grace came bounding out of it towards her. "Zoeeee-" "Hey you!" Connie wandered towards them as Grace began relaying things to her. "Grace why don't you go over there and find Iain while I speak to Zoe a moment." She nodded before carefully walking towards the ambulance bay.

"I know, Rita told me." Connie sighed as she looked towards her daughter who was being carried around by Iain as she laughed. "How much-" "Enough to understand, why didn't you talk to me?" Connie shrugged not sure why she hadn't spoken to Zoe about any of it. "I guess I didn't know what to really say…" They spoke a little while longer before walking towards Iain and Dixie.

Grace was asking about Phoebe when Rita wandered outside too. "Hey Grace, what are you doing here!?" Grace turned around and hugged Rita before sitting back down. "Mum said I could come and see Dad-" "Well I think he'll be very happy to see you, he hasn't stopped speaking about Christmas with you since he knew you were coming home." Grace smiled as Zoe and Connie reached them. "Right you let's go find him and then I've got somewhere to take you."

Sam was finishing in cubicles when he walked to the nurses' station and put down a stack of folders. After a minute he heard Rita and Zoe talking and wandering back inside. He didn't look up but his attention was drawn by the small girls voice.

"DAD!" Grace noticed him straight away and ran towards him. Sam smiled as he noticed his little girl and picked her up hugging her when she reached him. "Grace, what are you doing here?" Connie had watched as Sam's expression changed seeing her run towards him. People had stopped around them and watched as Sam now walked towards Connie with Grace. "Mum said I could come and see you, she said the house has been decorated too-" "Did she now?"

They stood there speaking for a little bit longer before Sam was needed again. He crouched down to Grace's level and looked at her. "I'll see you soon alright, don't wind your Mum up too much okay." She hugged him again before he stood up and looked at Connie. She reached into her pocket while Grace spoke to Max who had stopped next to her. "I'm taking Grace out and might not be home when you finish." She passed her key to him before stepping aside so the paramedics could get past her. "You better go, I'll see you later alright." Sam nodded pocketing the key and wandered away from them. "Right you let's get going-" "Where are we going Mum?" "You'll see…"

Sam finished his shift and started walking home. _HomeH_ _Home._ He wasn't sure if he could really call it that but it had definitely become it recently. Her car wasn't there as he walked up the small driveway and let himself in. Stepping inside he smiled to himself before switching on the lights of the tree. He made himself a drink and headed upstairs to get changed and wait for the girls to get back.

Connie had taken Grace to town so that she could get Sam something for Christmas. "Do you think Dad will like it?" Connie smiled as they got back into the car. "I think your Dad will love it because it's from you… Ready to get home?" Grace nodded doing her belt up as Connie started driving. She wasn't sure whether she should say anything to Grace or just leave it and she spent the whole journey home thinking of something to say.

Parking on the driveway Connie noticed some lights from inside and smiled as Grace bounced from the car to the door. "I'll get the bags then shall I?" Grace laughed as Connie shook her head picking the few shopping bags up. Wandering to the open door she smiled as Grace wandered through to the living room. "Wow Mum I thought you didn't like Christmas decorations-" "Well someone else does and I didn't get much of a choice when putting them up."

It was already late when they got home and Grace was beginning to get sleepy. "Right you, let's get you up to bed." Connie wandered upstairs with her confused as to why Sam hadn't come down when they got home. Going into her room Grace smiled "Thanks Mum!" Connie looked into the room confused but noticed that little blue lights had been put up around her room. She smiled as Grace climbed into bed while Connie put her daughters bags by the cupboard. "Right you tomorrow we're going to sort all your things out because you're not making a mess like you did last time." Grace rolled her eyes before nodding. "Fine-" "Then I'll try and see when Uncle Elliot has time to come over."

After saying goodnight to Grace she walked through to her room where Sam was lying on the bed. "You could have come down you know…" She sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him. "Or have you changed your mind about-" "Don't be stupid, I wasn't sure if you'd said anything to her or not yet… Figured I'd just wait." Connie smiled as she lay down next to him. "So you're working tomorrow aren't you-" "When do you stop working for Christmas?" Connie hadn't really thought about it. "I'll stop next week, as will you. If we're going to do this then I want to do it properly for her." Sam smiled as he leant closer to Connie and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her. "You won't hear me complaining about it."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Here's another update, thanks for sticking with it! Enjoy :)**

A few days had passed and Sam had been working for most of it. By the time he finished it was always late so he'd been staying at the flat for the week. Connie had said he should come back and but he thought it would be good to let her have some time with Grace first.

Connie was taking Grace out today and so everyone was up early. Connie stood downstairs in a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeved top. "Grace are you ready sweetheart! We need to go soon." She looked up the stairs and noticed her daughter appear. "Where are we going?" She started walking down the stairs until she stood level with Connie. "I thought we could go out and do whatever you like."

Almost ready Connie opened the front door and unlocked the car at the same time Sam was about to knock. "Hey-" "Hi, what are you doing here?" Connie looked into the house where Grace was sitting in the living room before turning back still close to Sam. "I was just coming to see Grace, if you're going out I'll leave you to it and come see you tonight?"

Connie smiled as Sam was about to step backwards. She held onto his arm dropping her hand to link her fingers through his. "Grace is staying with Rita and Iain tonight. Soo you're welcome to come with us now-" "Really? Why's she staying at Rita's?" Connie shrugged as Sam stepped even closer to her. "She offered-" "Right, so you wouldn't have planned on calling me at all to see if I wanted to come over?" She shook her head as Sam leant forward and kissed her while she moved a hand to rest at the back of his head.

"Mum are we going now?" Connie broke away from Sam before spinning back around. "Well I have been standing by the door waiting for you… Someone's decided to come with us today anyway." Grace came wandering out and smiled when she noticed Sam standing behind Connie. "Hey sweetheart where are we off to then because I hear the choice was up to you." Grace smiled as she came closer to them and hugged Sam. "Could we go ice skating?" Sam smiled looking up to Connie who knew she would suggest something like that. "Pleeeeaseeeeee?" Connie frowned at Sam who joined in with Grace until she gave in and they all headed for the car.

"So seeing as you want to go ice skating and it's nearly Christmas I figured we could go to Castle Park where they've put up an ice rink with loads of other things around." Grace smiled from the back as she began the short drive in the direction of town.

When they arrived there were people all around. It was a little crowded along the street but once they rounded the corner it died down slightly. Sam smiled walking beside Connie as he slipped his hand into hers. Grace walked along in front of them until she stopped upon noticing the ice rink. Sam wandered behind her and picked her up as they got towards the edge. "You ready?" He looked at Connie who was dreading the thought already.

After changing their shoes Grace watched everyone else as Sam stood up and offered a hand to Connie. "Come on, I'll hold your hand-" "Yeah because you were so much better than me at this last time we went." He laughed as they neared the opening to get onto the ice. Sam went first offering help to Grace who stepped straight out and went off along the ice with no problems. Connie laughed watching her daughter before noticing Sam in front of her. He held his hands out to her as she reached out and stepped on to the slippery surface.

Sam held her hands as he began moving backwards. "How are you even managing to stay straight while doing that-" "I told you, I could be dancer with this balance." Connie laughed as he pulled her closer to him and they began going around the outside of the rink. Grace skated rings around them and laughed each time she passed them. "Be careful I am not taking you to the ED if you fall!" Grace smiled as she kept going.

Everything seemed to be going well until Sam moved further away from Connie towards the middle. "Come here…" Sam reached out as Connie shook her head and moved towards him. "You realise how much I hate this don't you." She almost reached him before completely losing her balance. Sam reached an arm around her waist while she instinctively held onto the top of his arms. When she was standing straight again Sam kept an arm around her. "You okay?" Connie nodded as he slowly moved back towards the opening to get off the ice. They passed Grace on the way "5 minutes you, okay?" The young girl nodded going off again.

Glad to be off of the frozen floor Connie smiled as she leant against the railings watching Grace. Sam stopped beside her and looked towards Grace whilst he placed an arm around her. "This is nice being with both of you." Connie smiled as she rested her head against his arm with Grace waving towards them from the other side.

Another few hours passed and it was beginning to get dark. The town was alight with Christmas lights that sparkled and glittered from all directions. The three of them walked around the various stalls along the streets until Grace stopped. "Dad can I have some money to get some sweets please?" He smiled before noticing Connie looking at them both. "Only if you get me some too…" he passed some money to her and watched her walk away before turning to Connie. "Don't give me that look we both know why she asked me just then." Sam walked off with Connie in the direction Grace had run.

As they walked closer they realised Grace was talking to someone who looked up and noticed them both. "Hey, didn't realise you were here too." Connie smiled as Zoe wandered towards them. "I thought it was you I saw earlier. Enjoy ice skating did we?" Connie rolled her eyes as Max joined Zoe with Grace on his shoulders. Behind them Connie noticed Cal throwing something in the direction of Robyn and Lofty. "Yeah, seems like we both children here today-" "Hey, I'm grown up!" Zoe laughed at Max's response as he put Grace back onto the floor.

The whole time Connie had remained standing beside Sam even though he had dropped his hand from her waist. After saying their goodbyes to the others she felt his hand move to the small of her back again. "Let's get back to the car, you've got to get to Rita's sometime tonight."

They started the walk back when Connie spoke quietly to Sam. "You didn't have to do that back there you know… Put distance between us." She gently squeezed his hand as they neared the car. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about the gossip of the department seeing us-" "And what if I said I'd be fine?" Sam stopped beside the car after Connie unlocked it letting Grace climb in. He closed the distance between them and kissed her before moving to the car door. "Come on, wouldn't want Grace to not make it to Rita's would we?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

With Grace dropped off it left Connie and Sam to themselves for the evening. "So she won't be home until tomorrow evening because they're all going out. Does that mean I've actually got you to myself for almost 24 hours?" Connie looked at him from across the room and noticed the sly smile spreading across his face. "Well there is this really important thing called a job that I have so-" "Don't even try to pretend you don't want to be right here with nothing to do…"

That being said Sam crossed the room to where Connie was sitting on the sofa. He slid onto the other end of the sofa and picked up his bottle. "So Christmas?" Connie nodded "What about it?" Sam just shrugged "You're really serious about me spending it with you?" Connie put down her glass before moving onto her knees to move in front of Sam. Instead of speaking she leant forward and placed her lips onto his.

She reached forward and took the bottle from his hand while kissing him. Putting it onto the table beside the sofa Sam moved his hands to rest on her waist as she moved her knees to rest either side of his legs. Sam deepened the kiss as she sat back on top of his legs. Connie had her hand in the back of his hair as he had his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him.

"I want all of this with you. I don't want to sit around wishing that things could be different, I don't want Grace having to choose who to spend time with… I just want it to be easy this year, I want to know that when I wake up you'll be there." Sam moved her hair behind her ear before resting his hand against her cheek. "Starting now right?" Connie laughed as Sam leaned closer to her again kissing her.

The moment began to get heated as Connie rose to her feet, lips still attached to his while she pulled him to a standing position. Sam grabbed her thighs and pulled her up while she moved them around his waist as he walked upstairs.

As soon as they reached the bedroom Sam pushed her back up against the door. He deepened the kiss and moved a hand to settle in the back of her hair. She reached for the buttons at the top of shirt and began undoing them. Connie leant above him as she kissed him, feeling him slip his arms out of his shirt before reaching for the bottom of hers.

They broke apart briefly before Sam moved closer to her again. He let his hands trail up her body as she stood up again, her back still against the door of her bedroom. Connie moved a hand to his neck as she kissed him before feeling him wander backwards.

Before she knew it her back was pressed against the bed as Sam leaned above her. She leant up closing the space between them before wrapping an arm around his neck, holding him closer. He let her pull him closer before moving his hands along her sides. Sam trailed kisses along her neck and shoulders before Connie laughed as he met her lips again.

Sam rolled over and pulled her with him. She smiled before he kissed her again as she got comfortable resting above him. Things got more desperate between the pair as Sam ran his hands down her back before settling on her leg. He moved her over so he was lying above her once again.

Connie kissed him as she ran a hand across the toned muscles of his chest. Sam's hand was still holding onto her leg as he lay there. As he moved above her she tried talking between the kisses. "Sam-" "You really need to talk less" he moved closer again feeling her smile against his lips as he kissed her. Instead of speaking she deepened the kiss and felt Sam pull her closer again. She let out a moan against his lips as he moved a hand to rest against her side. Connie had a hand gripping around his back as his leant into the pillow beside her.

She bit her lip as Sam smiled down at her. Sam took her lips in his as she moved her other hand to his hair pulling him even closer to her again. In doing so she felt his hand drop to her leg once again before feeling herself move to rest above him.

Connie felt his hands rest on the base of her back as she kissed him, her breaths getting quicker and shorter. Sam's grip tightened around her before she felt him relax again. He kissed her back before moving the hair from her face and looking up at her. "I love you Con-" "I love you too."

She kept her head resting against his chest as he moved his hand to trace patterns against her back. It was almost midnight and Connie was still lying wide awake with Sam. "Do you think Grace has realised that something's going on?" Sam sighed before turning his head to face her "She's a smart girl, just life her Mum so probably… Why do you ask?" Connie lifted her head from his chest to meet his gaze "Because there is no way you're going back to the flat again before Christmas."

Sam smiled kissing her again before breaking away from her. "Well then I guess she'll know soon enough if she doesn't. What about everyone else?" Connie shrugged as she rested her head against his chest again. "I'm not about to go out of my way to tell them all but if they find out I'm not too bothered… You know they're trying to set you up with some nurse for Christmas right?" Sam laughed "Well just so we're clear, you're the only medical professional I need in my life." She felt his arm tighten around her waist as she began to doze off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Connie and Sam had been called into work due to a major accident and so Grace was spending the afternoon with Jess. As she stepped from resus into the department she looked towards the nurses' station where Sam was standing watching her.

Stopping beside him he passed her a coffee smiling. "Thought you might want this…" She smiled gratefully taking it from him before heading towards the staffroom. Zoe, Tess, Charlie and Rita were already sitting in there as they entered. "Hey, how's Grace-" "She's fine, spending the afternoon with Jess and Phoebe while we're stuck here."

Nobody had questioned her about things with Sam but she was also pretty sure a lot of people still had no idea. Cal walked into the staffroom with Lofty and Max "Ah there he is, tell me you're coming to the Christmas party on Saturday night?" Sam nodded before standing up "Am I going to regret this decision?" Cal smiled towards him "No, but what you do there might depend on how you end up going home-" "I told you I really wasn't interested in her, so let me guess you've gone and told her to meet me there that night?"

Connie watched the events unfold trying to hide the smile from her face. Zoe and Rita both watched also with smiled on their faces. "Fine, but I'm not about to change my mind… I'll be going home alone-" "£5 says you don't!" Sam looked to Rita before shaking his head questioningly "I thought you guys would at least support me!" Zoe laughed "£10 says you don't go home alone on Saturday night…" Sam looked to Connie before answering her "Deal." Cal and Max were shocked the clinical lead had joined in but laughed none the less. "Sam, mate you're about to be out of pocket to the boss."

The shift finished pretty uneventfully and before they knew it, Connie and Sam were able to leave and get back to Grace. Connie picked her up from Jess' before heading home after promising that they'd go out one evening soon.

Already at home Sam was cooking dinner for them both and was greeted by a happy and confused Grace. Rather than saying anything the little girl sat down and watched as Connie came inside and was stopped in the kitchen by Sam. "Hey, is Jess alright?" Connie nodding smiling as she leant closer to Sam and kissed him before walking past. "Grace do you want a drink sweetheart?" "No thanks Mum…" the young girl turned away from them with a small smile on her face as she turned the TV on.

Later that evening Grace finally decided to ask them. "Dad are you going home tonight?" Connie smiled as Grace sat between them on the sofa. "Do you want me to?" Grace shook her head as she hugged her father. "Well then I guess I'll stay-" "Really?"

Grace sat up and smiled before looking towards Connie. "Right missy, get upstairs and get your pyjamas on otherwise you'll never wake up in the morning and we've got plans." Grace ran up the stairs while Connie looked towards Sam. "Tell me you've remembered about dinner tomorrow night too?" Connie rolled her eyes sighing "How could I forget the delightful interaction I have to sit through with your Mother tomorrow night?"

She moved from the sofa and headed upstairs to say goodnight to Grace. Already in bed she smiled as Connie wandered into the room. "I love you, I'll see you in the morning baby…" Connie went to stand up but Grace spoke up. "Mum-" "What is it?" Connie sat back down and looked down at Grace as she moved her hair from her face. "Are you and Dad together again? I saw you kiss earlier and you're always happy when he's here." Connie smiled not able to deny it to her daughter, but she found herself not wanting to either. "I promised you this year would be better and I meant it. Get some sleep, your Dad will still be here when you wake up okay. I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Rita woke up that morning as the sunlight shone through the window. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Iain smiling towards her. "Morning Darcy Bussel, you know how much you hate winter because of snow? Well you're not about to like looking out the window." Rita sat up and checked outside to see it had begun to snow lightly.

Spinning round she looked towards Iain who was lying with a smile stretched across his face. She went back towards the bed sitting beside him. "We better get dressed soon, we've got an hour before we're supposed to meet Connie-" Rita was cut off by Iain leaning closer and kissing her before pulling her back down to the bed with him.

Connie was moving around the bedroom already getting changed. She stood at the base of the bed already dressed looking down at Sam who was still lying half asleep in the bed. Before he could move she crawled along the bed, grabbed her pillow and swung it hitting him across the chest. "Con!" He wrapped and arm around her waist before trying to grab the pillow from her.

Grace came skipping into the room as Sam flipped Connie over causing her to laugh. "Morning, fancy beating your Mum up with me this morning?" He reached towards the pillow that had fallen to the floor but was falling slightly short. Grace laughed making Connie look towards her "Grace if you help your Father-" she couldn't finish her sentence before Grace moved and passed Sam the pillow.

It didn't take long for a full blown fight to start. "SAM! I swear to god, some of us have actually gotten ready this morning-" "Really? You look like you just got out of bed Mum." Connie looked towards Grace who was laughing while sitting next to Sam in the bed. "I have made the biggest mistake reuniting you two…" Connie wandered to the bathroom to brush her hair once again and heard Grace's laughter from the bedroom. She smiled looking down into the sink before heading out again.

Several hours later and everyone was ready. The snow that had been falling lightly was setting across the floor, not leaving a single surface bare. They made the short walk to the park and met Rita, Iain and Phoebe. "Morning guys, you alright Sam… Connie didn't mention you were coming-" "Well I figured any time with this one was needed while she's home." Iain raised an eyebrow smiling not realising that Rita already knew more than he thought he had found out.

A few minutes later they were joined by Zoe and Max before Charlie arrived too. Connie had wanted to make sure Grace saw him before she left for school once again. "Charlie!" Grace went running towards him while Connie stood with the others.

Everyone slowly wandered across the field until Iain spoke up. "How about me and you go and build a snowman, I bet we can do a better one then Max and your Dad." Grace nodded and ran off towards Charlie with them leaving the women standing together.

"So-" "So?" Rita smiled as she carried Phoebe across the snowy grass. "Come on, you and Sam are clearly a thing again." Connie smiled as they stopped a short distance from where everyone was standing. She couldn't stop the smile that seemed to be on her face most of the time now. "So-" "So we're just letting things happen, he's staying for Christmas it's all Grace has wanted for years-" "Grace or you?" Connie rolled her eyes before they joined the others again.

They were walking back across the grass together after deciding to head into town and get something to eat. Zoe and Max were walking together as Iain ran past with Grace on his back laughing. Connie turned and noticed them before walking alongside Charlie again. "You took my advice then?" She glanced sideways to him before he spoke again. "Well I'm glad you've made your little dream of Christmas a reality finally." She hugged Charlie before Sam came walking up behind her and wrapped his arms around her lifting her up. "Sam!?"

Everyone continued walking while Sam put her back down. "I love you you know that right?" Connie smiled nodding "Yeah I had kind of picked that up." For the first time she remained where she was as he leant down and placed his lips on hers. Instead of pushing him back or stepping away she let her arms move to his neck before feeling the cold wet sensation of snow dripping down her back. Turning to see Iain and Grace across the field laughing Sam started towards them before turning back to Connie stretching out his hand "Come on." She took his hand and ran across the field with him towards Grace who had been put down and was laughing while she ran away from them.

As they neared town Connie and Sam said their goodbyes remembering they had to make dinner with Audrey. They got home with another hour left before they met her. "You have told her I'm there for dinner too haven't you?" Sam stood in the doorway of the bathroom and bedroom glancing towards her. She had started getting undressed but stopped looking at him "Sam-" "I text her earlier, so yes." Connie looked at him rubbing her hand across her forehead as Sam closed the distance between them and held her hand.

"Listen, it's just dinner with her okay? It'll be fine-" "Because your Mum liked me so much before didn't she? There's only one reason she talks to me and that's because of Grace." Sam linked his fingers through hers before smiling "And it never stopped you before did it? Everything will be fine, okay? You might want a few more clothes on than this though…" She smiled before he moved his gaze back to hers and kissed her.

He left her alone to get ready while heading down to see Grace. She was already changed and waiting in front of the TV when Sam went and sat down next to her.

Connie stood in front of the mirror upstairs not sure why she was worrying so much about dinner. Audrey had never particularly liked her and they'd never seen eye to eye but it hadn't bothered her before.

She knew the place they were going was definitely going to be up-market as Audrey had arranged it all. Connie pulled on the long and flowing dress before standing back and looking into the mirror. It was a dark navy dress with straps across her shoulders. There was a cut-out section from the top part of the back. Her hair fell across her back in long dark curls as she leant forward towards the mirror. Applying some make-up she finally stood back up and held her dress up so she could slip her feet into the heels beside her.

Sam appeared in the door way again and just stood quietly admiring her. She picked up a small bag before turning and noticing him. "Too much?" Sam shook his head "You looked good before all this, but this is perfect-" "Are you sure?" Sam turned her back around to face the mirror and looked over her shoulder at her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Con, I'm pretty sure." She smiled briefly before they turned back around and left the room.

Sam drove to the restaurant as he wanted Connie to be able to have a drink tonight assuming she'd probably need it more than him. When they arrived Connie remained where she was for a moment as Sam got out and helped Grace out. She finally moved from the car and felt Sam's hand hold onto hers. "Just think, at least we're doing this now and not over Christmas dinner…" Connie laughed before walking towards the restaurant with them both.

Stepping inside Connie looked around at the place. It was definitely bigger than any restaurant she had seen and she had some pretty high standards when it came to going out somewhere. Sam noticed Audrey at a table and wandered towards her. "Just be nice, alright-" "It's not me you need to say it to…" "Mum."

Audrey greeted her son before hugging a reluctant Grace. Connie followed them to the table before Audrey turned her attention to her. "Connie, it's always nice to see you…" She smiled before taking a seat beside Sam. She felt a hand squeeze her leg reassuringly before moving again.

Things seemed to be going okay while they ordered dinner and were given their drinks. Grace had disappeared to the toilets leaving the three of them at the table. "So, how long has this been happening then? I thought you were happily with Emily?" Connie picked up her wine glass having expected this to all be said sooner or later. "Look Mum not tonight, please?" "Why not, let's face it I've got a right to ask… You're always putting faith in this before she dumps you in a heap and leaves."

Connie rested her head in her hand and took a breath before Audrey spoke. "She can't even deny it-" "If I didn't love your son do you think I'd be sitting here with you? Yes I ruined his life so many times before that I understand you thinking I'd do it again, but don't bring this up around my daughter… You want to talk about this then we'll do it another time but not when Grace is here." Audrey was about to respond when Grace returned to the table.

The rest of the night was fairly quiet. Grace told her grandmother about school and spoke about everything she'd been doing. Connie found herself praying time would go quicker so they could all just get home. "I'm going to get another drink do you want anything Mum?" She waved her hand "I'm alright…" before she resumed her conversation with Grace. "Con are you coming?" She carefully stood up and walked away from the table with Sam towards the bar.

As they got there he looked at her and just smiled. "What?" He shook his head moving some hair behind her ear "You're beautiful, I'm sorry about Mum-" "You don't need to apologise Sam it's fine." They stood their quietly a few minutes before Sam spoke again. "Just remember no matter what she says I love you and that's all that counts." Connie smiled as he leant in to kiss her before they returned to the table.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Grace was staying with Elliot for the night as it was the final weekend before Christmas and the departments Christmas party.

Connie pulled on the red dress before looking into the mirror to finish her make-up. It was a short red halter-neck dress which fit her every curve. Sam came into the room in a shirt and trousers looking across at her. She had some glittery eye shadow on and thin black eyeliner which helped to define her eyes. Looking into the mirror she shook her hair over her shoulder before standing back up.

"You ready to go?" Connie looked up at him after stepping into her heels. "Pulling out all the stops tonight, is that because you're definitely not going home with anyone?" Sam shook his head as he picked up his coat from the bed. "You're going to enjoy this too much, why did you do that bet anyway?" Connie shrugged looking up at him "Easy money, we both know you won't be going to the flat tonight-" "Do we? Grace isn't here, you've no reason to come home." She rolled her eyes pushing him backwards gently before leaving the room.

Most the staff were already at the pub by the time Connie arrived. They'd bumped into Iain and Rita outside before heading in and sitting down with the other staff. Sam went towards the bar with Iain leaving the women to talk to Zoe and Dixie. "Someone's dressed to impress tonight… Is there something I don't know going on here?" Dixie pointed out the dress Connie was wearing as she leant back in the chair.

Rita and Zoe didn't say anything as Connie shook her head. "Right, whatever you say… Anyway have you seen that nurse that Cal's trying to get with Sam yet? I'm amazed he hasn't tried it on with her himself-" "He probably has and got turned down Dix!"

Connie spent the evening laughing looking towards Sam every now and then to see him standing in a small group by the bar with the nurse too. She couldn't help but laugh slightly whenever she saw it, no matter how helpless he looked she wasn't helping him out of it.

Before long everyone was beginning to regroup at the tables to start giving each other the gifts they'd purchased for secret Santa. Connie stood from the table and wandered towards the bar where Sam was still standing. She stopped next to him as people began laughing from the table at each other's gifts. "Who'd you end up with?" Sam laughed before answering "Luckily I got Iain, why who'd you get?" Connie handed over the small box wrapped up "How I ended up getting you I'll never know and I was kind of hoping for someone else…" He smiled taking the little box from her trying to think about what could even fit inside something that small.

Connie watched as he lifted the lid from the small box. "It's for the house-" Sam lifted the key from the box as a smile spread across his face. "Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?" Connie had a sip of her drink before looking back to him "I suppose you could say that…"

They were interrupted by Max and Zoe who were going up to the bar. "Do you guys want a drink?" Connie shook her head while Sam agreed before Cal wandered back over with the nurse in toe. Sam rolled his eyes as he took his drink from Max who noticed Sam's expression. He disappeared for a few minutes leaving the others where they were standing. Connie began talking to Zoe facing away from Sam when she felt someone resting against her. She realised Sam was still standing there trying to deter the other woman but with no luck.

Max was slowly making his way around the bar stopping between random unsuspecting people and laughing as they responded to him. Connie was barely paying any attention until he stopped next to Zoe and dangled the green leaves above himself and his wife. Only then did Connie realise why everyone had been laughing at what was going on.

Before she had a chance to move he stood next to Sam who had noticed and expected Max to stand the other side of him. To his surprise he was now facing Connie who was looking up at what Max was holding "You've got to be kidding me?" She laughed while Sam moved closer to her as she let him kiss her. She automatically moved her hands to settle on his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Whistles and laughter came from the table of staff who had all fallen quiet upon noticing where Max had moved to.

When they broke apart Connie pushed him back gently as he laughed. He moved closer to her again and pulled her into a hug. Somewhere earlier the other nurse had disappeared, as had Cal at some point.

Connie was dancing around with Zoe, Rita and Dixie while talking. "We all need to get out again soon-" "It's a bit hard at the moment, but definitely in the new year." They continued dancing and laughing while Sam, Max and Iain all sat around a table talking. "What are you doing for Christmas then?" Iain was spending the day with Rita, Phoebe and Jess while Max was having the day at his and Zoe's with Lofty, Robyn and Dylan. "I'm finally having a Christmas with family. It's only taken us 9 years!"

Everyone was still going but Connie was beginning to tire of sitting about. Sam caught her attention standing by the bar and she made her way through everyone. He leant forward and spoke so only she could hear him. "Do you want to get out of here? Seeing as we have the house to ourselves we could always head back-" "Sam do you want another drink?" He looked over to Max and shook his head before taking Connie's hand and walking towards the door.

She didn't say anything but just followed him until they got outside. He turned around and smiled down at her as his lips crashed onto hers. She had an arm wrapped around his neck keeping him close to her before breaking apart for breath slightly. "I think you owe me £10-" he cut her off kissing her once again.

They left the bar that night with each other and got home. It was strange for Connie to think that everything was slowly becoming serious for them. They'd been admitting their feelings for each other for over two years now but to everyone else it was a crazy rush of one relationship ending and another starting. Right now, with Sam she didn't care about any of that. All she wanted was him and to finally have the small family she'd always wanted with Grace.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was almost Christmas and everyone was excited. Grace barely seemed to be at home the past week with visiting various friends and staying over. Sam had decided to take Grace out during the morning before she stayed at her friend's house for the night.

Connie was at home and had decided to do something for him. Sam was always cooking for her and surprising her with little things and she never seemed to be able to do anything back. When Sam got home it was already quite late. Outside it was dark and beginning to get colder while the snow continued to fall.

As he stepped into the warm house he smiled realising there was some take out sitting on the side. He laughed as Connie came downstairs and stopped realising he was home. "Hey-" "Nice touch… Thank you." She smiled before they went to sit down. "I figured we both know I can't cook very well so I took the easy option." Sam smiled gratefully while they ate dinner.

They ate quietly until Connie stood up and wandered to the kitchen getting a drink. She took in two glasses and passed one to Sam who took it frowning at her as she sat down next to him. "Celebrating something?" She smiled as she moved her legs underneath herself on the couch. "Well I figured it's the first year we've ever done this, so I thought we should at least make the most of it."

They stayed on the sofa a while until Connie headed upstairs. She heard Sam follow her a few minutes later. He stopped in the doorway of their bedroom as he looked about. There were a few candles lit around the room but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. The room had been tidied and as he wandered further in he realised Connie had put all his things away in the room. He hadn't properly moved his things into the house yet but he didn't really have much to bring.

When he turned around he noticed Connie coming out of the bathroom. She'd taken her hair down and was wearing a small red dress. "Now that is something I didn't think I'd ever see… I guess I have my own Santa." He laughed as he stepped closer to her and kissed her.

She reached her arms around him as he had his hands around her waist. It didn't take long for Sam to move towards the bed with her. He leant back, his lips still on hers taking off his shirt as she sat up and moved her arms behind his neck again. Sam lifted her up and moved further along the bed before lying her back.

He rested his hand on her thigh as he leant above her. Connie smiled as Sam moved back from her and looked down at her. "Definitely something I never thought I'd see…" She pushed him sideways as he laughed before sitting up and looking across at him. "You're an idiot you know that don't you?" Sam laughed before pulling her closer to him again and locking his lips with hers.

Sam ran his hands along her body before lifting the bottom of the dress up and over her head. "There's me thinking you weren't going to do that because you couldn't believe the site." He faked laughing before closing the space between them again and pressing his body against hers.

Connie felt Sam roll over and pull her on top of him. She rested her knees either side of him on the bed as he sat forwards and kissed her. She had her arms around his neck as he rested his on her hips playing with top of her underwear. Connie ran a hand down his chest tracing his muscles before Sam moved his lips to the skin on her neck.

He had one hand on her hip still while the other held onto her thigh as he moved her underneath him once again. He trailed kisses down her neck, along her chest and down her stomach stopping only as he reached the black lacy hem of her underwear. Connie moved her leg up so that he was looking towards her. She reached forward holding onto his arm as she pulled herself up while pulling him closer.

Sitting there she looked at him inches from her before she felt his hand reach around her side and rest just below her hip. "I love you" he kissed her again and moved causing her to moan against his lips. Her breath caught in her throat as he lay down above her properly not moving his hands from her waist.

Later that night Connie was looking across at him in the bed. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down at her. "You're amazing… I want to know that you're always going to be mine to wake up to and that nobody else will ever be able to break your heart." She smiled up at him before he closed the space and kissed her.

Somewhere among the entangled mess they'd become she heard him speak. "Marry me Connie…" He kissed her almost immediately after speaking before she realised what he had just said. Pushing a hand against his chest she moved her lips from his. "What?" She kept her arms around his neck as he lay above her. "I love you Connie and I always will... I'm not saying we have to do this now, but promise me one day you'll say yes-" this time she made the first move and kissed him cutting him off from whatever he was going to say. At no point did she give him an answer but how she acted gave him enough of an idea on how she felt.

Connie fell asleep in his arms while Sam lay awake thinking about what he'd said. He had honestly meant it and couldn't think of anything but marrying Connie, but he knew at the same time it was too quick to tell whether what they had would last. Sure he was going to be living with her soon and people were beginning to find out about them but it was all quick. Connie had woken up and noticed he was still awake.

"If I answer you will you sleep?" Sam looked down at her not realising she was awake. "What?" "You asked me to marry you… If I tell you that there was nothing more in this world that I wanted than to one day marry you, would you finally go to sleep?" Sam sat up and moved to be able to see her properly. "You-" "Yes Sam unless you didn't mean it." He laughed looking at her "Didn't think so… So yes I promise to marry you you absolute idiot." Sam moved his hands to the back of her head and kissed her with a smile plastered on his face. "Now sleep, please?" He slowly began to fall asleep thinking about nothing except Connie and how mad it was to think about marrying her some day.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Struggling with the storyline of this one at the moment so this will be the last update for a little while, while I have a think and plan on where to take it! I'll be back soon hopefully, hope you enjoy it! Please review, any ideas would be welcomed too ;)**

Connie woke up as the light began shining through the windows of the bedroom. Christmas was in a week and she was struggling to believe how perfect her everything in her life was right now.

She would never admit it but having Sam here, it seemed to make everything feel different. It was as though anything could happen and it wouldn't matter because she had him there. Ever since they'd met she'd known there was something there, something about him which made her want more but she'd always drawn lines and stopped anything from coming of it.

As she lay there awake smiling and thinking about him her thoughts drifted back to the brief conversation the night before. Connie began recalling what he had asked her, what she had said to him and it surprised her the feeling she had. It wasn't regret, or nerves but a strange warm feeling beginning to spread through her.

Rolling over she looked at Sam who was still sleeping. She remained there for a while before getting up from the bed and wrapping a dressing gown around herself before going downstairs. Connie sat down on the sofa and just watched out of the window as people and cars passed.

Connie was about to go upstairs as her phone started to ring. Glancing down at it she picked it up after the first few rings. "Charlie?" It was almost 10 o'clock when Sam woke up. He stretched before dropping a hand to the bed beside him realising it was empty. Soon after he could hear her voice coming from outside the bedroom.

"Everything is fine Charlie, I just completely forgot I said I'd be in." Connie leant against the wall in the hallway opposite her bedroom. "That's not the Connie Beauchamp I know, who's got you all mixed up then?" Connie smiled to herself before Charlie spoke "Don't think because I can't see you I don't know there's a smile on your face… You deserve to be happy too-" "I think I've finally listened to you there… I really love him Charlie-" "Then don't let anything get in the way this time. Put yourself first for a change, not this place."

Sam lay listening to Connie speaking before her voice began getting closer. She pushed the door open as he rolled over to face her. The smile on her face was enough to make his day as she said goodbye to Charlie. "I hear someone's in trouble-" "Tell me about it, I don't even know how I forgot I was working." Sam shook his head as Connie sat down. "I didn't mean that…" "Then what?" Connie watched as Sam sat himself up to look at her. "You falling in love."

The two remained where they were for a while before Connie dropped her gaze to the bed between them. She felt Sam's hand rest on top of hers before she looked over at him again. "I think coming back here was the best decision I've ever made… Beside sleeping with you 10 years ago." A smile finally re-appeared on her face as she stood up and headed into the bathroom.

Sam copied her and stood up pulling on a pair of trousers. "So you weren't kidding last night when you said you'd marry me?" Connie reappeared from the bathroom to look across at Sam. She slowly shrugged as Sam moved to stand in front of her. "Do you really think getting married is the best thing for us?" Sam moved a hand to settle on her cheek before smiling. "Please explain to me which part of our relationship has been the best thing? Connie I don't care what people think or say because I know I love you… I've loved you for 10 years and it's not about to change."

He'd expected her to throw more reasons at him, to turn her back and ignore the conversation hoping it would disappear. Instead she stayed right where she was before intertwining her fingers through his. "Promise me something?" Sam pulled a slight face before nodding. "If I finally put all my faith in you, promise me you won't leave me." Of all the things he had expected from Connie it hadn't been that. "Promise me that if I tell you I love you, you won't run and make me pick myself up once you've gone. Because I don't think I keep pretending I was fine if you left again."

Sam held onto her hand before slowly letting go and moving back from her slightly. He laughed at himself as he did it but knew it was the only way he could ever get her to believe in him. Bending down on one knee he looked up at Connie who had closed her eyes and was shaking her head. "Connie Beauchamp… You're moody, you're bossy, you're incredibly annoying and always have a problem with something I've done. You're beautiful, an amazing mother, incredibly intelligent and the biggest problem is you know all of these are true. I don't think I could live with myself if I ever left all of that behind because I would be the biggest idiot in the world. So for once in your life, shut up and just agree to marry me!" He knew it wouldn't be in the near future but having her word that one day she'd be his was all he ever needed.


End file.
